La huitième année
by Wizzette
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu le deux mai. Harry, Ron et Hermione retournent à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPICs. Cette année leur réserve une surprise de taille : l'arrivée de personnes inattendues. HPGW RWHG JPLE
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Voila ma première histoire à chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je touche aucun bénéfice de cette écriture.

Une séquelle à cette histoire existe : Excursion dans le passé.

J'accepte toute les critiques.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

" Le vieux fou n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination. C'est notre septième rentrée ici et le discours n'a toujours pas changé.

- Je te signal quand même, Cornedrue, que c'est le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre. En plus, contrairement aux autres professeurs, il ne nous dit jamais rien lorsque nous faisons nos blagues.

- En parlant de blague, il faudrait commencer à en préparer. C'est notre dernière année, il faut en profiter. En plus des premières années, nous avons un professeur et deux autres élèves à bizuter, se réjouit Sirius.

- Patmol, nous avons aussi nos A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année. Il va falloir travailler plus qu'avant.

- Mais Mumus, nous vennons seulement d'arriver il y a quelques heures et tu veux déjà que l'on travaille. En plus nous avons toujours eu les meilleures notes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai cette année. Il faut profiter de la vie, faire des blagues... te promener.

- Sirius... je peux savoir ce que nous sommes en train de faire ici, dans la lisière de la forêt interdite après le couvre feu, si nous ne nous promenons pas, se moqua Remus.

- Bah ..., nous vérifions que rien n'a changé en deux mois de vacances, répondit Sirius.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, qu'est ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de toi !

- Aie, ma tête ! Tu n'as pas fini de me taper comme ça, Cornedrue, ça fait mal. J'aurais dû aller me coucher, comme Peter.

- Bah moi, je vais le rejoindre. La pleine lune était il y a seulement quatre jours, je suis encore un peu fatigué.

- Nous rentrons tous alors " affirma James.

.

_5 minutes plus tard_

" C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Quel bruit, Lunard ? questionna curieux James.

- Là, derrière les buissons. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est... On dirait que quelqu'un cri et pleure ... Un humain ne produirai jamais ce son... Il est tantôt fort et tantôt faible, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça, ... Ça ressemble presque à une mélodie funeste, " expliqua Remus.

Les baguettes droit devant, les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers le buisson désigné.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, James et Sirius entendirent eux aussi le bruit. James prit son courage à deux mains et s'occupa de bouger le buisson, pendant que Sirius et Remus se tenaient prêt à toute éventualité.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout au spectacle qui se produisait devant leurs yeux : une petite créature humanoïde de vingt centimètres agenouillée sur l'herbe qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Elle portait une robe rose clair parsemée de paillettes dorées lui arrivant un peu au dessus de ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'arrêtaient vers le milieu de son dos découvert, laissant apparaître deux fines ailes d'un bleu clair les rendant presque transparentes.

Une fée était devant leurs yeux, des larmes coulant lentement de ses yeux marrons foncés sur son visage en forme de cœur. Elle n'avait pas repéré ses trois visiteurs.

" Petite question : Avez vous déjà vu une fée, seule derrière un buisson, dans cet état ? interrogea Sirius en regardant la petite fée.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une fée pouvait être aussi triste, confia Remus aux deux autres.

- Nous avons qu'à lui demander ce qu'il se passe pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. James quémanda donc à la petite créature ce qui n'allait pas.

Une petite voix mélodieuse leur confessa : Je suis en train de mourir. Je me vide de mon énergie. Quelqu'un ne croit pas au fée.

Les trois amis s'exclamèrent en même temps : Mais les fées existent ! Tu es une fée. Nous croyons en votre existence.

Les baguettes magiques des sorciers se mirent à briller quelques secondes dans leurs mains où ils les tenaient toujours, en répandant une douce chaleur. Les ailes de la fée devinrent un peu plus foncés durant la même période.

- Que vient-il de se passer ? Questionna l'un d'eux pendant que les autres se posaient la même question.

Peu sur d'elle, la fée leur répondit : Je pense que se sont les phrases que vous venez de dire qu'ils ont fait cet effet là. C'est parce que quelqu'un ne croit pas en nous que je suis dans cet état.

- Que devons nous faire pour vous aider ? questionnèrent, curieux, les trois maraudeurs en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je me suis sentie revivre quelques secondes après que vous ayez parlé, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée. "

Remus proposa de répéter une nouvelle fois la phrase. La fée accepta. Les trois garçons pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la petite créature et récitèrent la formule. La fée perdait de plus en plus sa transparence. D'un accord tacite, les maraudeurs continuèrent de réciter la lexie une dizaine de fois jusqu'au moment où la fée entourée d'une douce lumière claire se leva et se mit à voler jusqu'à eux.

" Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Sans vous, à l'heure qui est, je serais morte. Je vous serez éternellement reconnaissante.

- Mais de rien, nous sommes arrivés juste au bon moment. En plus, si Remus ne vous avez pas entendu, nous n'aurions pas pu vous sauver. "

La fée vola un peu jusqu'à Lunard : " je te remercies beaucoup. Je m'appelle Ariane, je suis la reine des fées de la forêt interdite. Tu es un bon loup garou. Comme vous le savez peut-être, une fée a la possibilité de réaliser les vœux des personnes qu'elle désire. Vous m'avez sauvez la vie. Aujourd'hui, je suis trop faible. Je vais devoir rejoindre ma colonie. Demain, je passerai vous voir et j'exaucerai l'un de vos désir. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, à demain. " Elle vola jusqu'à James puis Sirius, s'inclina devant tous les trois et partit dans la profondeur de la forêt.

" Euh ... on vient bien de sauver une fée et demain elle exhaussera le vœu de ton choix, résuma Sirius ahuri.

- Je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Il commence à faire froid et si on rentrai. "

Tous acceptèrent et rentrèrent, plongés dans leur pensée, vers leur dortoir.

Remus voulut réfléchir à un vœu qu'il pourrait demander à la fée, mais il ne trouva rien. La seule chose qu'il voulait été guérir de sa lycanthropie, mais il doutait pouvoir demander cela. Du moment qu'il pouvait garder ses amis, il était heureux. Il ne put réfléchir plus longuement, Morphée était déjà venue le chercher.

(!)

" PATMOL, SORS TOUT DE SUITE DE MON LIT ! " Un gros chien noir venait de sauter sur un James encore endormi.

Le chien sauta du lit. Sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre, le canidé se transforma en un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lisses : " Tu es le dernier levé, la salle de bain est libre. Les cours commencent dans 30 minutes, et j'ai faim alors dépêche toi d'aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas descendre tout seul. Nous t'attendons dans la salle commune."

Vingt minutes plus tard, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter prirent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois celui ci terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres où se déroulaient leur premier cours de l'année : botanique en commun avec les serpentards.

James et Sirius semblaient assez en colère.

" On n'humilie pas un maraudeur comme ça. Personne n'a jamais osé s'en prendre à nous de cette façon. Il faut leur préparer quelques chose, s'enerva Sirius.

- Je crois qu'e nous ferions mieux d'oublier cette histoire, calma Remus. Ils m'ont l'air bien gentil tous les deux. En plus, ils nous ont proposés de ne plus rien nous faire si nous ne leurs faisons rien. La scène de ce matin risque de se reproduire si vous insistez. Et avant de se venger, nous devrions nous occuper du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il me paraît bizar.

- Lunard, tu nous proposes la paix avec EUX, ça se voit que ce n'ai pas toi qui t'ai fait humilier ce matin. Et tient regardez qui voilà. "

Un homme au cheveux gras se trouvait une dizaine de mètre devant eux :

" Hé ! Servilus, tu sais que tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances.

Le jeune homme continua d'avancer sans se préoccuper des personnes qui le suivaient.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne pas répondre lorsque l'on te parle, Servilus.

À cause d'un sort, le garçon s'éleva à deux mètres du sol avec de petites ailes noirs, comme celle des démons.

- POTTER, REMET LE SUR LE SOL.

- Oh, Lily jolie, comment vas tu ? Tu as passé de bonne vacance ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à enlever des points à ma maison dès le premier jour, repose le par terre.

- Ce n'est que Servilus.

- Que se soit Severus ou n'importe qui, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Repose le.

- Si tu y tient tant voilà. Le sort fut enlevé. Severus fit une chute de trois mètres de haut. Ses ailes ayant disparut en moins d'une seconde.

- MAIS TU ES MALADE ! Lily se jeta sur James qui était à deux mètres d'elle. Sous le choc, James tomba en arrière, Lily au dessus de lui.

- Tu vois quand je te dis que je suis irrésistible, tu ne peux pas résister à me sauter dessus. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Je préfère encore mieux sortir avec le calamar qu'avec toi. Tu es insupportable." Elle ponctua sa phrase par de violent coup de poings. Sirius et Remus décidèrent de venir en aide à leur ami. Ils savaient que ça ne tarderait pas à dégénérer. Peter, de peur d'être en retard, continua sa route vers les serres.

Remus bloqua les bras de Lily afin de l'empêcher de frapper. Au prix de grand efforts, il arriva à la détacher de James qui se releva.

- Tu es un arrogant. Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi, faudrait grandir un peu. Tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans. En tout cas, je plains tes parents d'avoir un fils tel que toi.

- N'insulte pas mes parents, tu ne les connais pas. Sirius eu juste le temps d'intercepter James, avant qu'il puisse foncer sur Lily qui était toujours tenue par Remus. L'insulte de trop venait d'être lancée.

- J'aimerai bien passer une année dans disons vingt et un ans, je n'ai jamais aimé les chiffres ronds, pour voir ce que ces deux là sont devenus, murmura Lunard. Ils sont incapables de se voir sans finir par se sauter à la gorge. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour changer cela, ça devient lassant."

Pendant ce temps là, une fée ayant échappée de peu à la mort cherchait après ses sauveurs. " À les voilà là bas. Je vais pouvoir aller les voir pour enfin payer ma dette... Quoi ? Il veut partir dans le futur, je n'ai jamais fait ça moi. Bon j'ai une dette, je dois la payer. Je vais essayer quand même. Il a dit vingt et un ans. Un an est égal à 365 jours, 21 multiplié par 365, heureusement que je suis bonne en mathématique. Si je les envoie dans 7665 jours, ça devrait fonctionner. C'est parti.

- AHHHHHH, qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclamèrent quatre personnes en même temps.

- Voilà je pense que j'ai réussi. Par contre, je vais me reposer maintenant. Ça ne paraît pas, mais envoyer quatre personnes dans le futur ce n'ai pas simple. J'ai préféré ne pas envoyer celui qui est inconscient, il risque de ne pas supporter le voyage."

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez. Ceci n'est que le prologue, il sert à mettre l'histoire en route.

J'espére vous retrouver dans une semaine.


	2. Surprise

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : surprise.**

" Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Potter ?

- Et pourquoi se serait forcément moi qui ai fait quelque chose ? Et pas Sirius, Remus, toi ou même Servilus. Il est où celui là, au faite ? Il a dû se sauver comme le lâche qu'il est.

- Je peux savoir qui sont les lâches à s'attaquer à plusieurs, toujours sur la même personne, seul en plus ? s'énerva Lily.

- Et si nous allions en cours. Nous devons déjà être en retard, il n'y a plus personne dehors, " remarqua Remus.

Tous les quatre regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ils commençaient déjà bien l'année, Gryffondor allait perdre des points. Lily se mit à courir jusqu'aux serres. James et Sirius commencèrent à marcher tranquillement. Remus essayait en vain de les faire avancer plus vite.

Arrivé à la première serre, une Lily essoufflé furieuse revint à leur hauteur. " Merci, grâce à vous nous allons louper le autres sont dans aucune serre, je les ai tous vérifiées.

- Ils doivent bien être quelques part. Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître, argua calmement Sirius.

- Bah moi, je rentre au château.

- Potter, tu n'iras nul part autre qu'en cours. Je suis préfète, le professeur Dumbledore doit bien savoir où le cours doit se dérouler, s'énerva la fille.

- Bah, toi tu vas voir Dumby et moi je rentre à la salle commune, proposa James.

- James et Sirius, nous sommes à quatre. Nous allons à quatre voir Dumbledore.

- Lunard ! tu pourrais au moins tenir avec nous. Nous sommes tes amis, s'exclama Sirius.

- Amis qui vont venir avec Lily et moi voir le directeur. "

Sous les cris, ou plutôt hurlements de la rousse, tous se mirent en route vers le bureau du directeur.

" Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'il n'y ai personne dans les salles de cours ? questionna la fille du groupe.

- En tout cas, voilà la gargouille. Chocogrenouille ... Chocogrenouille ... Mais pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas. C'est pourtant bien le mot de passe que Dumbledore nous a donné hier.

- Je confirme que c'est bien le bon mot de passe, Chocogrenouille, prononca distinctement Lily.

- Tu vois, Patmol, ça servait à rien de venir jusqu'ici. Nous avons deux préfets avec nous et aucun ne connaît le mot de passe du bureau du directeur.

- Ne croyais pas vous en tirer comme ça. Vous allez rester ici et ne plus bouger.

- Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'au moment où madame la ô sérénissime préfète en chef Lily Evans aura décidé que le petit Potter pourra aller où il veut. "

(-)

Depuis le deux mai 1998, la situation avait beaucoup évolué dans le monde sorcier. De nombreux procès avaient eu lieu depuis cette date concernent les anciens partisans de Voldemort. Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été jeter en prison. Les Malefoy avaient réussi à s'en tirer, une fois de plus. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé ministre de la magie provisoire en attendant les élections qui devaient se dérouler six mois plus tard, soit le 3 novembre.

Harry s'était battu avec le ministre pour restaurer le blason de Rogue. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir son portrait dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, et de recevoir l'ordre du merlin à titre posthume.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vivaient ensemble au douze square Grimmaurd. George se remettait progressivement de la mort de son jumeau grâce à sa famille et Angelina Johnson, ex fiancée de Fred, ils partageaient leur peine.

Minerva McGonagall était maintenant la directrice de Poudlard. Celle ci était en ce moment dans son bureau en train d'effectuer les derniers préparatifs pour la rentrée, mais du bruit provenant du couloir la dérangea.

" Qui fait un boucan pareil à 9h10 devant mon bureau ? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

- Professeur ... Professeur, réveillez vous. Qu'est ce que vous avez ? paniqua Lily.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener voir Pomfresh, proposa Remus.

- Les vacances ne lui réussissent pas. On dirait qu'elle a prit vingt ans en deux mois. Tu vois Jamesie toutes les rides qu'elle a attrapées, et en plus ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fatigué vu que nous étions en vacance.

- À devoir vous contrôler tous les deux, c'est normal qu'elle attrape des rides. Je ne vais pas tarder à en avoir à force de vous supporter.

- Bah en tout cas, avec ou sans rides tu seras toujours la plus belle, Lily-jolie.

- Potter, quand je te sonnerai, tu pourras parler mais pas avant.

- AAHHHH Qui ... Qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous entrez ici ? se réveille la directrice.

- Mais voyons professeur ...

- Quoi ? Qui nous sommes ? Notre professeur préféré a oublié qui sont les maraudeurs. Elle nous a oublié. Tu vois Lunard, ça servait à rien de nous retenir lors de nos blagues. En deux mois, elle a déjà oubliée qui nous sommes. Dites moi professeur, c'est une blague, vous ne m'avez quand même pas oublié le seul, l'unique, le grand, le beau, l'intelligent, le majestueux,

- SIRIUS, fut prononcé en cœur par toutes les personnes présente sauf McGonagall.

- QUOI ?

- Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterai jamais Patmol.

- Je répète : Qui êtes vous ?

- Professeur, je suis Lily Evans, et là Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black, répondu Lily au bord de la crise de larme de voir sa professeur dans cet état.

- Miss et messieurs, je n'accepte pas du tout votre blague stupide, la chose que je ne supporte pas par dessous tout est que l'on rigole des morts, comment pouvez vous vous déguiser comme cela avec tous les morts de ces dernières années et de la bataille finale.

- Mais professeur, nous ne sommes pas déguisé. Nous sommes vraiment Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black. Nous avons dix sept ans et nous commençons notre dernière année ici, à Poudlard.

Une idée surgit dans la tête du professeur : Quelle est votre forme animagi ?

Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent avec des yeux qui sortaient presque de leur orbite, la bouche grande ouverte d'où sortait des Co ... co

Ce fut James qui réussit le premier à formuler la question : comment savez vous que nous sommes des animagus ?

- VOUS ETES DES ANIMAGUS NON DECLARE, MAIS VOUS ETES VRAIMENT FOUS. SAVEZ VOUS QUE VOUS RISQUEZ ASKABAN ?

- Miss Evans, je vous prierez de vous calmer. Quant à vous, répondez à ma question, même si maintenant je sais que vous n'avez pas menti.

- James dit : je suis un cerf

Sirius renchéri : un magnifique chien. Tous les deux se transformèrent en leur animagi respectif sous les yeux des autres pendant que Remus avouait qu'il était un loup garou, qu'il n'avait pas de forme animagi mais que Peter était un rat.

- Tu sais Lily, n'en veux pas à James, Sirius et Peter. Ils ont fait çà pour moi, pour pouvoir m'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune. Le loup n'accepte pas les humains, mais ils risquent rien sous forme animale.

- Montez dans mon bureau, ordonna la directrice. "

McGonagall s'installa derrière son bureau pour regarder Remus se mettre à coté de Lily qui avait choisi la chaise la plus éloignée de la porte et de James par la même occasion qui lui s'était installé le plus prés de la porte à coté de son frère de cœur.

" Bon maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Minerva, que font ces jeunes ici ?

- C'est justement la question que je me pose, Albus. J'espère qu'ils vont avoir une réponse à me donner. Se sont bien James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans. James et Sirius se sont métamorphosés devant mes yeux. Ils ont dix sept ans et vont commencer leurs septième année d'après eux. J'ai d'abord cru à une blague, mais ils sont bien réels.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à Harry de venir ici.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait préférable d'attendre de savoir ce qu'il se passe avant de le prévenir ?

- Si je lui avait parlé de la prophétie plus tôt, son parrain serait peut-être encore en vie. Nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher ce qu'il se passe ici. Il nous en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il est fort.

- Bah désolé, mais là je ne sais pas vraiment si son parrain est mort ou vivant. Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais le prévenir. "

Minerva alla jusqu'à sa cheminée, lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et cria : " douze square Grimmaurd

Sirius l'entendit : Quoi ? Qui contactez vous là-bas ? Qu'allez vous dire à mes parents ?

- Monsieur Black, veuillez vous taire, s'il vous plaît. Je suis dans la cheminée alors taisez vous... Monsieur Weasley, MONSIEUR WEASLEY.

- Oh professeur, désolé je déjeunais. Je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'étais pourtant juste devant la cheminée.

- Bon, Monsieur Weasley. Qui est au square en ce moment ?

- Je déjeune, Hermione est à la bibliothèque et Harry montre des photos à Teddy dans sa chambre. Je pense que c'est tout. Ma mère a bien voulu nous laisser seul, Ginny doit nous rejoindre au déjeuner

- Bon alors, vous, Harry et Hermione allaient transplaner à Poudlard et venir jusqu'à mon bureau. Je viendrais vous chercher lorsque vous serez au pied de la gargouille.

- D'accord, je vais les chercher tous de suite. Ça tombe bien que vous devez nous voir, Harry avait quelque chose à vous montrer. Je crois que vous allez être contente, mais par contre évitez de crier trop fort.

- On verra cela plus tard, venez vite. "

La communication fut coupée.

"Qui est cet homme roux ? Jamais mes parents auraient permis à un Weasley de pénétrer chez eux et encore moins de répondre à la cheminée. Ils les considèrent comme des traîtres, un peu comme moi en sorte. Qui sont Harry, Hermione, Teddy et Ginny ?

- M Black, vous aurez vos réponse après. Expliquez moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle date sommes nous ?

Ce fut Lily qui se chargea du résumé, trouvant le comportement de son professeur bizarre : Mais professeur, nous sommes le deux septembre. La rentrée a eu lieu hier. Ce matin, j'allais en botanique, le premier cours de la journée quand j'ai vu les maraudeurs s'attaquer à Severus Rogue. Ils lui ont fait pousser des ailes. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai demandé à Potter de le faire descendre, il l'a lâché d'un coup, j'ai foncé sur lui. Remus m'a rattrapé, nous nous sommes insulté, Black empêchait Potter de me taper. Je me suis senti aspirer. Remus nous a dit que nous étions en retard en cours, je suis partie en courant jusqu'aux serres, nous avons trouvé personne. Nous avons décidé de venir voir le professeur Dumbledore et nous vous avons trouvé. Je pense que j'ai bien résumé.

- Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin, êtes vous d'accord avec cette version ?

- Je confirme que c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé à part que Lily a retourné un peu l'histoire à son avantage " répondit James. Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Des coups furent entendus à la porte.

" Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, vous n'avez pas intérêt d'avoir quitté ces sièges quand je reviens. "

La professeur se leva et sortit de la pièce.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? j'ai l'impression que rien ne se passe normalement depuis ce matin, réfléchit à voix haute Sirius.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

- PROFESSEUR. " Les quatre étudiants allèrent jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrirent et la refermèrent aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il voulurent rouvrir la porte, ils virent une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, assis à coté de leur professeur en essayant de la ramener à elle. Il y avait aussi un gros tigre blanc d'à peu prés un mètre de long qui se roulait sur le sol, des bruits qui, s'il aurait été humain, aurait été qualifié de rire s'échappaient de sa gueule. On ne voyait rien d'autre mais pourtant on entendait un autre rire et des pleures de bébé.

Ils décidèrent de refermer la porte et d'y jeter un sort.

" Bon arrêtez de rire, je n'aurais jamais dû vous autoriser à faire ça. Je pense qu'elle s'est juste évanouie, bon VOUS ALLER ARRETER DE RIRE. Harry retransforme toi, Ron sort de là dessous et occupe toi un peu de Teddy, le cri l'a réveillé.

Entre deux rire : je ... je lui avait bien dit ... de ne pas ... crier ... trop fort.

- VOUS ALLER ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE DE RIRE BETEMENT ... OU SINON JE VOUS PROMETS QUE VOUS ALLEZ PASSER LE RESTE DES VACANCES À FAIRE DES DEVOIRS.

Plus aucun bruit ne s'entendit a ce moment là, même les pleurs avait cessés, le tigre regardait d'un air entre peur et incrédulité, tu ... tu ... tu n'oserais quand même pas nous enfermer et nous obliger à faire des devoirs alors que nous avons encore cinq jours de vacance. En plus nous savons déjà tout.

- Si, Ronald Weasley, le professeur McGonagall nous convoque et sans la prévenir nous lui montrons la forme animagi d'Harry. Comment auriez vous réagit si en ouvrant la porte de votre bureau, vous tombez sur un gros tigre.

- À peu près de la même façon que si ce matin au réveil, vous vous réveillez avec le même animal au dessus de vous. Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, le ton était plus un reproche, Harry que tu avait presque réussi. Mais bon, je ne regrette pas vu la façon dont Hermione est partie chercher sa baguette afin de me protéger... mais par contre mes oreilles ne se sont pas remit du hurlement que tu as poussé.

- Ça y est, c'est décidé vous passerez le reste des vacances à faire des devoirs.

Des pleurs s'entendirent.

- Tu vois Mione, même Teddy n'est pas d'accord avec toi. Mione n'est pas gentille avec nous, viens dans les bras de tonton Ron. Oh oui, tu pleures plus maintenant. Fait rizette à Ron. En plus, elle se fout encore complètement de nous. Et Harry, tu pourrais quand même tenir un peu avec moi au lieu de te marrer comme un ... tigre. Ça fait vraiment bizarre en plus.

- Désolé Ron mais si tu enlevais la cape, ça nous éviterez de voir apparaître et disparaître des jambes, des bras ou n'importe quelle partie du corps au milieu de nulle part.

- POTTER, vous vous êtes tous liés contre moi, vous voulez vraiment ma mort. Un tigre devant mon bureau. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir. Vous voulez tous ma mort ou quoi aujourd'hui. "

" Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Elle ne peut pas voir que on l'observe. En plus, elle a l'air de parler au tigre. Elle devient vraiment folle la McGo.

- Potter, écoute en silence si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre. Elle nous a interdit de bouger de nos sièges et là nous sommes juste derrière la porte et grâce à un sortilège nous voyons se qui se passe dehors. "

Pendant que Ron finissait de se battre pour sortir de la cape, Harry commença à se transformer.

" Vous savez, j'aurai mieux préféré trouver un tigre derrière la porte de mon bureau qu'au dessus de moi dans mon lit le matin au réveil, sans vous vexer bien sur professeur.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû vous autoriser et aider à devenir des animagus. Vous aurez pu au moins avoir l'obligeance de me prévenir. Mon cœur peut lâcher à n'importe quel moment... Restez comme ça que je vous observe un peu. Il va falloir vous faire recenser au ministère comme animagi... Et vos yeux de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi. Vous pouvez arrêter tout de suite cela, je suis immunisée... Alors, vous êtes quand même une beau tigre blanc d'un mètre de long. Votre pelage est lisse sur tout votre corps sauf au niveau de votre tête où il est un peu ébouriffé, je pense que c'est à cause de votre coiffure. Vous avez gardé vos yeux verts et votre cicatrice est présente au milieu de votre front... Vous avez fait un bon travail, je ne pensais pas que vous y arriverez aussi rapidement. Une semaine de cours intensif était nécessaire pour la partie théorique mais par contre réussir en deux mois à vous transformer complètement. Félicitation. Vous pouvez vous métamorphoser. J'aurais moins peur qu'un tigre me saute dessus à chaque instant... Tout le monde veut vraiment ma mort.

- Et regardez, Teddy expérimente un nouveau visage. Il ne nous avait jamais fait châtain clair comme cela avec des yeux dorés. On pourrait presque croire que c'est son père bébé, s'extasia Ron

- Désolé professeur, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas sauvée avec Teddy. Avec une mère métamorphomage, un père maraudeur, un parrain fils de maraudeur sauveur du monde sorcier, il nous en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs." compatit Hermione

" C'est nous les maraudeurs, ! Qui a osé piquer notre surnom. Attends un peu que je retrouve ce voleur de surnom, je lui refais le portrait.

- Cornedrue, calme toi un peu et écoute," répliqua Sirius

" MARAUDEUR, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

- C'est justement ce que j'allais vous demander. Ginny doit arriver vers midi au square. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

- Où est passé l'animal ? ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, pourquoi James est sorti. Nous allons encore nous faire enguirlander par McGo.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Patmol. Je n'ai pas bougé, je suis juste à coté de toi.

- Hein, mais ... mais ... c'est qui là bas ? Tu m'as caché un frère jumeau.

- Mais ... Je n'ai pas de frère jumeau. Qu'est ce que tu racontes... C'est qui lui ?

James sortit, la baguette pointait vers son « frère jumeau » : Qui êtes vous ?

Un blanc de quelque seconde surgit.

- Pa ... pa ... papa. Harry sauta au cou de son père. J'ai toujours voulu te connaître. Je suis tellement content.

- James, papa, tu nous avais caché un fils, Cornedrue. Ce n'est pas bien de cacher des choses comme ça à tes amis.

- Sirius. Ce fût à Sirius de se faire presque étrangler par son filleul. Je suis tellement désolé d'être tombé dans ce piège, j'ai cru que tu étais en danger. Je suis désolé. " Maintenant des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

Lorsque Harry vit Remus, celui ci eut le droit à la même cérémonie que les autres : " Je peux te certifier que Teddy est un digne descendant des maraudeurs. Il nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et son don de métamorphomage ne nous simplifie pas la vie."

Ce fut Lily, la dernière personne que Harry serra dans ces bras : " Maman, tu me manques tant. "

Le brun fut descendu de son nuage par Hermione : " RON, TEDDY ! " et leur professeur : " AAAHHHHH. "

* * *

Le prochain chapitre : Révélation.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	3. Révélation

ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'informations dévoilaient dans le tome 7.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci aux personnes ayant laissé une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça. Demain je vais me réveiller, les maraudeurs ne seront pas arrivés dans mon bureau, je ne croiserais pas de tigre blanc, Teddy ne réussira pas à atterrir en douceur sur un Ron tombé dans les pommes, à pas encore cinq mois il ne peut pas encore faire de magie.

" Vous allez bien, professeur ?

- Parfaitement bien Miss Granger. Pouvez vous me pincer pour que je puisse me réveiller, s'il vous plait ?

- Mais vous ne rêvez pas. Ceci est bien la réalité, je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est la réalité.

- Miss, je vous demande de me pincer, c'est un ordre. Elle tendit son bras vers Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas, madame.

- Je vous l'ordonne. Hermione finit par pincer le bras de la directrice. Mais vous êtes folle, ça fait mal.

- Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé.

- Je ne vous aurez jamais demandé une chose pareille. Il faut être fou pour demander à être pincé... Oh non ! Je ne rêvais pas, tout est bien réel. Et vous tous arrêtez de rire. Tous dans mon bureau, TOUT DE SUITE. "

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron avait repris connaissance, tout le monde s'était calmé. Teddy dans sa poussette, tous s'installèrent dans le bureau. En partant de la porte, on pouvait voir Hermione, Ron, Harry avec Teddy à ses pieds, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily

Harry, Hermione et Ron questionnèrent : " Comment avez vous réussi à les ramener ici ? " Pendant que James, Sirius, Remus et Lily demandaient : " Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? "

Les sept voix en même temps donnèrent un capharnaüm pas possible.

" Albus, puis-je démissionner ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne retraite.

- Désolé, mais ces personnes ont besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez donc pas démissionner.

- Vous saviez que ces quatre personnes reviendraient ?

- J'ai été autant surpris que vous de les voir débarquer ici. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient en septième année, nous nous sommes demandés comment ils faisaient pour maitriser aussi rapidement tous les nouveaux cours, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils avaient déjà fait une année. Cette année là, j'ai été plus intrigué par le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et les deux enfants qui l'accompagné que par les maraudeurs... Nous ne savons pas comment les renvoyer chez eux tout de suite, autant tout leur dire et une fois que l'on saura comment les ramener à leur époque, leur effacer la mémoire juste avant de les renvoyer. Ils pourront suivre les cours pendant ce temps à condition, bien sur de changer leurs physiques et leurs noms. Ils ne seront pas les seuls à ne pas rentrer en première année. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais je pense qu'ils ont effectués un voyage temporel. Ces voyages sont plus fréquents qu'on le pense. J'en ai moi même fait un dans le passé et un autre dans le futur de mon vivant, expliqua le tableau de Dumbledore.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez que c'est le mieux à faire, je vous fait confiance.

Les sept élèves écoutaient la discutions entre les deux adultes.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne les avez pas ramené définitivement alors.

- Non, monsieur Potter. Ils sont arrivés je ne sais comment ce matin. Quand je vous ai demandé quelle date nous étions, vous m'avez répondu le deux septembre. 1977, je présume comme vous parlez de votre septième année. Il eut quatre acquiescements silencieux. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vingt huit août 1998.

Là ce fût quatre "QUOI ?" que l'on entendit.

- Mais... c'est impossible. Comment aurions nous fait pour aller plus de vingt ans dans le futur, c'est impossible, reprit Lily rapidement.

- Vous êtes précisément vingt et un ans et cinq jours dans votre futur. Lors du début de votre septième année, je me souviens que vous avez tous les quatre passé deux jours à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Severus Rogue, vous ne voulez pas restez là bas. Vous avez été les premiers, mais pas les derniers, coup d'œil vers Harry qui trouva ses ongles intéressant, à vous évader de l'infirmerie.

- Tu as vu que finalement, nous avons trouvé un moyen d'échapper au diable de l'infirmerie, s'exclama Sirius.

Les éclats de rire de quatre garçons se calmèrent devant les regard noirs des trois filles.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, je suis le père de celui qui a réussi, comme nous, à s'évader de la prison qu'est l'infirmerie.

- Et oui, vous êtes bien le père de ce garnement. Ça aurait été trop beau que vous soyez stérile, rajouta t-elle plus bas.

- Hé, je ne suis pas un garnement, je ne suis pas pire que, après un coup d'œil vers Ron d'une voix plus basse, que Fred, George et les maraudeurs. En plus que feriez vous sans moi ? Ne me dîtes pas que depuis que je suis à Poudlard, vous ne vous êtes jamais inquiétée pour moi, je ne vous croirai pas, reprit confiance Harry.

- Et qui est l'heureuse femme de ma vie ?

- C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être la mère de cet enfant si c'est James le père. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer ce prétentieux.

- Désolé, Miss Evans, mais vous êtes bien la mère d'Harry. Si vous en doutez, regardez ses yeux. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble vers le milieu de votre septième et depuis vous ne vous vous êtes plus quitté.

- Tu vois Lily-Jolie. Quand je dis que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi maintenant ?

- Non Potter.

- Mais... Nous avons un fils, tu es obligée de sortir avec moi.

- Je ne suis obligée de rien du tout, dégonfle ta grosse tête d'abord.

- Tu seras bien obligée de céder un jour de toute façon, râla James.

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Lupin ? coupa la directrice en voyant l'air plein de réflexion du garçon.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas, vous avez dit vingt et un ans... Nous sommes parties vingt et un ans dans le futur.

- Oui, c'est bien cela, vous savez pourquoi ? s'enquit la femme.

- Je ne sais pas, quelques secondes avant d'être aspiré, quand James et Lily se battaient, j'ai souhaité vivre pendant un an dans vingt et un ans pour voir s'ils étaient arrivés à s'entendre ou s'ils se battaient toujours. Je me suis senti aspirer moins d'une minute après... Ce ne peux pas être parce que j'ai souhaité cela que nous sommes tous les quatre ici ?

- Il faut être très puissant pour pouvoir faire voyager dans le temps. Je ne pense pas que les sorciers puissent faire cela. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tel voyage... Nous allons tester quelques chose, souhaitez quelque chose.

- Euh, devant la mine heureuse de James, il souhaita que les cheveux de son ami deviennent jaune canari.

La mine outré de l'élu fit rire tous le monde, il craint pour ses cheveux mais ceux ci n'avaient pas changé de couleur.

- Vous n'êtes pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège ou d'une potion. Quelqu'un vous doit-il une dette ou quelque chose qui puisse faire réaliser quelque chose que vous dites ?

Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent avec peur avant : ARIANE

- ...

- Désolé, mais qui est Ariane ? questionna la plus vieille.

Ce fut James qui prit la parole après un regard vers ses compères : Ariane est une fée, hier, Remus, Sirius et moi même, nous nous promenions. Remus a entendu un bruit, nous ne savions pas ce que c'était, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Une fée était en train de mourir parce que quelqu'un ne croyait pas en leur existence, nous avons dit que nous nous y croyions, elle a rebrillée doucement, nous l'avons redis plusieurs fois et elle est redevenue bien vivante. Elle devait venir nous revoir aujourd'hui pour exhausser un vœu.

- ...

- Je pense qu'elle a dut arriver au moment où Remus a prononcé son vœu, elle l'a pris en compte. Nous savons donc pourquoi et comment vous êtes arrivés ici et la durée de votre séjour : Un an. Mais où avez vous été pour trouver une fée ? réfléchit McGonagall.

- ... Dans le parc, hasarda Sirius

- Une fée dans le parc, monsieur Black, et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ?

- Bah oui, en arborant un sourire innocent.

- Comme si que je ne savais pas que les fées ne sortent jamais de la forêt interdite. Je vous ai eu sept ans en cours, j'ai appris il y a quatre ans que vous étiez des animagus non déclaré depuis votre cinquième année.

- Seulement quatre ans, se surprit Remus

- Oui, seulement quatre ans, vous aviez bien su garder votre secret, en même temps que vos petites sorties les soirs de pleine lune. Vous connaissez mieux que quiconque la forêt, ça ne m'étonnerez pas que vous vous promeniez le soir dans les bois. En plus, quand je vois Harry. Il a été seul avec Ron dans la forêt alors qu'ils étaient en deuxième année. En cinquième, ces trois là sont sortis dans la forêt et on montait des sombrals jusqu'au ministère. En voyant le fils, on peut dire que le père ne pouvait être mieux. Même s'il était plus discret.

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? Demanda James avec une lueur admirative.

- Euh ... oui, hésita Harry.

- Tu es bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi, tu es un vrai descendant de maraudeur.

- JAMES POTTER, tu ne dois pas être fier de ce que fait ton fils lorsqu'il transgresse le règlement.

- As tu parlé Lily-jolie ?

- En tout cas, heureusement qu'il ai besoin de Miss Granger pour préparer un potion sinon je ne serais pas sortie de Gringotts, souffla la directrice.

- Oh mais quand Hermione est d'accord, nous savons faire de bonne potion. Vous as t-on déjà dit qu'en deuxième année, nous avons préparé du polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi, pour prendre la forme de Crabbe et Goyle afin de savoir la vérité sur l'héritier de Serpentard ? Si vous avez besoin de sortir de Gringotts nous pouvons vous aider, nous connaissons bien le lieu, avez vous un dragon à disposition ? rigola Harry.

- Quoi ? En deuxième année, vous n'avez quand même pas réussi à préparer du polynectar ? Quel rapport entre un dragon et Gringotts ? curieux James. Tu es le digne fils de ton père. "

Hermione regardait mal à l'aise ses jambes alors que Harry et Ron affichait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Lily était de mauvaise humeur, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était mariée à James Potter et qu'elle avait un fils qui ressemblait à son père aussi bien pour le physique que pour le comportement : " Et à qui appartient l'enfant qui se réveil ? Tout à l'heure si j'ai bien compris sa mère est métamorphomage, je ne pense donc pas que ce soit le mien. Mais par contre, c'est un fils de maraudeurs alors soit celui de Sirius, Remus ou Peter. " Bizarrement au dernier nom, elle se prit quatre regards noirs sans avoir compris pourquoi.

Harry se leva, se dirigea vers Remus avec Teddy dans les bras et le déposa dans ceux de Remus en lui disant : " Je te présente Teddy Remus Lupin.

- Mais ... mais c'est impossible, je suis un loup garou, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

- Voici la preuve du contraire. N'ai pas peur, il n'a pas hérité de ta lycanthropie. "

Remus paru soulager, il se permit de regarder mieux l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il avait toujours voulu des enfants mais sa lycanthropie lui posait trop de problème. Il se sentit heureux de finalement pouvoir être père.

Sirius, curieux par au dessus tout quémanda : " Et c'est qui la maman, je suppose que notre Mumus ne l'a pas fait tous seul ce beau bébé.

- Tu connais la mère. C'est une Black.

D'un bond, il se leva pour s'écrier : si tu me dis que c'est Bellatrix, je tue ce bébé tout de suite. "

Seul Remus ne rigola pas. Après avoir réussi à reprendre un minimum son sérieux face au comportement de son parrain, pour le faire enrager, Harry dit que la mère était Bellatrix. Son parrain s'écroula dans son fauteuil pour murmurer en se tenant sa tête avec ses mains " Mumus et Bellatrix, c'est pas possible, dit moi que tu ne m'as pas fait ça quand même. "

Là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rouler par terre devant la mine plus que déconfite de Patmol. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint au secours du désespoir de Sirius en lui avouant que ce n'était pas Bellatrix la mère et que celle ci n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Là Sirius, après avoir foudroyé son filleul du regard, alla regarder de plus près l'enfant.

" Andromeda, c'est Andromeda la mère. Mais, mais elle n'a quand même pas trompé son mari.

- Ce n'est pas Andromeda, mais tu te rapproches.

- Ce n'est quand même pas sa fille, Nymphadora. Elle est toute petite

- Bien trouvé Patmol, c'est elle. " Là sous les rires de tous le monde, il entama une danse de la victoire : " Notre petit Mumus est avec notre petite Dora. Dora et Mumus sont ensemble, ils ont un fabuleux enfant. "

Si le professeur ne l'avait pas obligé à s'asseoir il serait toujours en train de danser.

" Et moi, j'ai des enfants ? "

Ce fut la professeur qui avoua que les deux seuls descendants des maraudeurs étaient réunis dans la même pièce. Même si Sirius paru déçu, il retrouva vite son sourire.

" Au faite Harry, qui est ton parrain ?

- C'est toi.

Un poids s'abattit sur James : Merci Jamesie, je t'adore, tu es un super ami, merci mon vieux.

- C'est pas que je ne t'aimes pas, mais tu es lourd là, tu m'écrases.

- Faux frère. Avec un grand sourire, il regagna sa place. Et c'est qui celui de Teddy ?

Là Remus attendit impatiemment la réponse : C'est moi que tu as nommé comme parrain. Un sourire étira les lèvres des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Pendant que j'y pense. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit : une mère métamorphomage, un père maraudeur, un parrain fils de maraudeur sauveur du monde sorcier, pourquoi ? " questionna Remus

Sous les airs curieux des nouveaux arrivants, une gène s'installa dans le bureau.

Harry n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien : " J'ai tuer Voldemort le deux mai dernier. "

Ce fut quatre " QUOI ? " qui répondirent à la nouvelle. Remus dut calmer son fils dans ses bras après qu'il ait été complètement réveillé par le bruit.

Lily brisa le silence pour l'une des première fois : " Mais, mais tu as quel âge ?

- Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, j'ai dix huit ans.

- Mais tu es encore jeune, pourquoi toi ?

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...

Cette prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance. Soit je le tuais, soit il me tuait. J'ai réussi à le battre au bout de ma sixième confrontation avec lui.

- Six fois ? Tu t'ai battu six fois avec lui ?... On ne t'a pas protéger James et moi ?

Après avoir surmonté sa gène : Si tu m'as protégé Lily ... En 1998, vous êtes tous les quatre morts. De petit cris s'échappèrent de ces quatre bouches, Ron, Hermione et Minerva gardèrent la tête baissée tout comme Harry qui continua son discours ... Le 31 octobre 1981, lorsque j'avais un peu plus d'un an... Voldemort a appris pour la prophétie, il ne savait que les premières phrases... seul vous et un autre couple l'avaient défié trois fois et avaient eu un enfant fin juillet... Il est arrivé où vous habitiez, Godric Hollow... Vous l'avez entendu arriver... James a demandé à Lily de me prendre et de se sauver... Il est resté dans le salon quand Voldemort est arrivé... Il lui a lancé le sortilège de la mort... James est mort... Il a pris les escaliers... et montait dans la chambre... Lily me tenait dans ses bras... Il me voulait moi, pas elle... Il lui a demandé de se pousser... Elle n'a pas voulu... Il a lancé l'Avada... Lily était morte... Il s'est approché de moi... A lancé l'Avada, le sort a rebondit... Lui a disparut, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, moi... J'étais vivant avec comme seul souvenir cette cicatrice... Tu as utilisé un sort de magie ancienne... Tu es morte pour me sauver la vie... Lui, m'avait marqué avec un cicatrice, j'étais le garçon qui a survécu... L'enfant de la prophétie... Voldemort n'a retrouvé son corps que lorsque j'étais en quatrième année... Quand j'étais en première année, il a possédé un corps et se nourrissait du sang de licorne... En deuxième c'est à cause d'un journal qu'il avait ensorcelé que je l'ai rencontré. "

Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que les nouveaux arrivants dirigeaient l'information. Teddy dormait tranquillement dans son berceau

" Comme je suis ton parrain, c'est donc moi qui t'ai élevé alors ?

- Non Sirius, j'ai été élevé chez la sœur de ma mère.

- Pétunia ?... Mais, elle me déteste parce que je suis une sorcière, elle ne peut pas t'avoir élevé. En plus, on choisit un parrain justement pour que si les deux parents décèdent l'enfant ait quelqu'un.

- C'est bien elle qui m'a élevé avec Vernon. Jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, j'ai cru que vous étiez morts dans un accident de voiture, j'ignorais le monde de la magie, je dormais dans le placard à balai, je mangeais le strict minimum et je portais les vêtements de mon cousin, trop grand pour moi... C'est quand Hagrid est venu le jour de mon anniversaire que j'ai su la vérité sur vous et la magie... Dumbledore avait deux raisons de me placer là bas, tout d'abord pour que la protection que Lily avait placée en moi soit activée il fallait que je vive chez quelqu'un qui a le même sang, or il ne restait que Pétunia, en m'acceptant chez elle j'ai pu bénéficier de la protection jusqu'à ma majorité... Après, Sirius n'aurait jamais pu m'élever ... il était emprisonné à Azkaban.

- AZKABAN ? Trois regards stupéfiés se tournèrent vers Sirius. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour être à Azkaban ?

- Toi, tu n'as rien fait, tu es innocent... C'est ce sale rat de Pettigrow qui aurait dû y être enfermé. Tous les quatre étaient surpris, qu'avez bien pu faire le gentil, sage, timide Peter pour être envoyé à Azkaban et y mettre Sirius à la place ? ... James et Lily savaient que Voldemort les recherchaient. Dumbledore leur a proposait le sort fidelitas qui consiste à prendre un gardien du secret, seul lui pouvait livrer le lieu où les Potter se trouvaient... Ils ont d'abord pensé à prendre Sirius, mais Sirius a pensé que c'est justement à cela que Voldemort allait penser, ils ont donc mis Peter. Qui penseraient que c'est lui, si insignifiant qu'il était, le gardien du secret ? Ils n'en ont parlé à personne même pas Dumbledore, seul James, Lily, Sirius et Peter étaient au courant... Mais Peter était un mangemort. QUOI ? Depuis un an, il donnait des informations à Voldemort... dès qu'il a été mis comme gardien... Il a livré James et Lily... Sirius a recherché Peter, il l'a trouvé dans une rue remplit de moldu... Peter a provoqué une explosion en tuant 12 moldus, s'est coupé le doigt avant de s'enfuir sous forme de rat... Les aurors ont cru que Sirius avait tué les douze personnes et Peter dont ils n'ont trouvé que le doigt... Sirius a été enfermé sans procès.

- Et je suis mort emprisonné, je vais tuer ce traître.

Là un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry : Il me semblait que tu ne respectais jamais les règlements, Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Avec la tête entre les mains s'attendant au pire.

- Tu as été la première personne à t'évader, seul, de la prison.

- Quoi ? J'ai réussi à m'évader ? En premier, seul ?

- Et oui, tu as mis treize ans quand même avant de sortir. Tu te servais de Patmol pour résister aux détraqueurs. Un jour, tu as décidé de retourner prendre l'air de Londres. "

Tout le monde ne put que rire devant la danse qu'effectuait Patmol. Il sautait partout, sur son fauteuil, le sol, ses amis, même le bureau du directeur reçu la visite du danseur, en criant " j'ai réussi à m'évader, j'ai réussi à m'évader " ...

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes et un sort de silence pour calmer Sirius.

" Et mes parents, ainsi que ceux de Lily, questionna James.

- Mes parents sont déjà morts depuis un an tous les deux.

- Désolé Lily, je ne savais pas.

- Et les votre, Monsieur Potter, sont décédés peu après Noël de votre septième année. "

Le silence ce fit de plus en plus pesant.

" Mais tout à l'heure, tu as dit que nous étions tous les quatre morts. Comment Remus et moi sommes mort ? Vu l'âge de Teddy, Remus est décédé il y a peu.

Harry reprit la parole : Lorsque Voldemort m'a fait cette cicatrice, il a mis une partie de son âme en moi. Quand il est revenu à la vie, je pouvais deviner ses sentiments forts. Pendant toute une année, il a pensé à l'image d'une porte, il s'agit du département des ministères... Un jour j'ai vu Sirius prisonnier dans cette pièce. Tous les membres de l'ordre du phœnix avaient dû quitter l'école..., sauf un à qui nous n'avons pas pensé. Seul la cheminée d'un professeur qui nous détestait n'était pas contrôlée par le ministère qui te recherchait... nous avons réussi à faire diversion et j'ai réussi à joindre le QG de l'ordre qui n'était autre que le douze square Grimmaurd. Je n'ai pu voir que Kreattur, tu le détestais, il n'avait aucune raison de t'aider... Il a dit que Sirius n'était pas là. Ombrage est rentrée dans le bureau et nous a trouvé, elle avait compris que nous voulions joindre quelqu'un de recherché... Nous ne voulons pas dire qui nous joignons, elle a fait appeler notre professeur de potion qui nous détestait, pour avoir du veritaserum. C'est lui le membre de l'ordre à qui nous n'avions pas pensé... J'ai réussi, dans une phrase cachée, à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait... il a prévenu l'ordre, Sirius n'était pas en danger. Pendant ce temps là, nous avons tendu un piège à Ombrage et l'avions emmené vers la forêt, nous avons réussi à se débarrasser d'elle grâce aux centaures. Les trois autres personnes qui nous avaient aidé nous ont rattrapé. Nous avons trouvé des sombrals et volaient jusqu'au ministère... Nous sommes entrés dans le département des mystères. Nous avons remarqués que nous nous étions fait avoir... des mangemorts nous attendaient... Ils voulaient la prophétie qui était là-bas... Nous étions à six élèves contre plusieurs mangemorts mais nous nous battions bien. Les membres de l'ordre et des aurors sont arrivés... dont Sirius, depuis le moment qu'il voulait sortir... À un moment, tu as livré un combat contre ta cousine Bellatrix. Elle t'a projetée derrière une arche, l'arche de la mort... J'ai cru que tu allais revenir... mais tu étais mort... c'est de ma faute... je n'aurai pas dû tomber dans ce piège.

- HARRY... Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça... Nous aussi nous étions d'accord pour partir au ministère, nous y sommes entrés tous ensemble. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et moi sommes autant coupable que toi. Nous aurions pu te retenir... Dumbledore aurait pu te parler de la prophétie avant, tu aurais compris que c'était un piège... Sirius aurait pu rester au square et ne pas venir. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé, il voulait sortir, c'est comme ça qu'il aurait voulu mourir. Nous sommes tous autant coupable que toi.

- Harry, si je suis mort comme ça, au combat, je suis content. Je voulais me battre contre les ténèbres. Je n'aurais pas supporter devoir me cacher fort longtemps. Ne te sens pas coupable, tu n'y es pour rien, avoua Sirius.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Si je n'aurais pas été au ministère, tu ne serai pas mort. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Nous devons tous mourir un jour, moi je préfère mieux être mort dans un combat que de vieillesse ou pour je ne sais quoi, surtout si c'était pour te venir en aide.

- Merci Sirius, j'avais tellement peur que tu m'en veules.

- Je ne t'en veux pas et ne t'en voudrais jamais. Maintenant je peux savoir comment Lunard nous a rejoint au paradis ?

- Il a été tué pendant la bataille finale de Poudlard, le deux mai par Antonin Dolohov. Le professeur Flitwick l'a vengé peu de temps après... Nymphadora est morte le même jour un peu plus tard à cause de Bellatrix. Mais celle ci n'a pas survécu à l'Avada que Molly, la mère de Ron et Ginny, lui a lancé quand elle a vu qu'elle s'en prenait à sa fille, Hermione et Luna.

- Bellatrix est morte ? se réjouit Sirius

- Elle est bien morte et sous terre. Elle ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, souris Harry.

- Mais ... si Dora et moi sommes morts, Teddy est orphelin, s'inquiéta Remus

- Oui, avec la mère de Tonks, sa grand mère, nous avons décidé que quand je rentrerai à Poudlard pour ma dernière année, l'année dernière nous ne sommes pas venu en cours, je m'occuperai de Teddy le week-end pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu et elle en semaine.

- Si tu rentres en septième année et que nous aussi, nous allons être dans la même maison. Je parie que tu es à Gryffondor, et la même année.

- Oui, monsieur Black, vous serez dans la même maison et la même année. Je compte sur vous, miss Granger et miss Evans pour ralentir ces cinq diables, espéra la directrice surpassée par les récents événements.

- Hé, on n'est pas des diables, s'exclamèrent les dit diables en même temps.

- Mais vous nous connaissez, madame, que pouvons nous faire de mal dans cette école ? En plus, ce n'es pas comme si j'avais tout ce que je voulais chez Fred et George, répliqua Harry, d'un ton plus bas.

- C'est qui Fred et George ?

- Un peu des genres de maraudeurs qui ont créés un magasin de Farce et attrapes, répondit le fils à son père. Tu vas adorer leur boutique.

- J'ai hâtes d'y aller.

- De quoi discutez vous, Messieurs Potter ?

- De rien professeur.

- Comme si je vais vous croire... Maintenant, je pense qu'il va falloir voir pour le déroulement de cette année, il vous faut de nouveau nom, visage, fourniture.

- Le fait qu'ils sont ici n'est pas dangereux, leurs venues pourraient modifier l'avenir, s'interrogea Hermione.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit de son tableau : une chose que j'ai appris durant mes deux voyages temporels et ma vie est que le futur est déjà fait. Si ces personnes sont ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'ils devaient y être. La preuve est que nous nous sommes étonnés de les voir progresser aussi rapidement en dernière année. Un autre exemple, si vous retourniez dans le passé, les personnes vivant à cette époque se rappelleront de vous et quoi que vous vouliez faire afin de changer l'avenir ceci ne fonctionnera pas. Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un que vous avez connu vivant, vous ne pourrez pas le tuer, toutes nos actions sont déjà écrite.

- MINERVA

L'appelée se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée ou flottait une tête rousse.

- Il se passe quelque chose, Molly ?

- Est-ce que Ron, Harry et Hermione sont bien à Poudlard. J'ai été au square pour conduire Ginny, et Kreattur m'a dit que ce matin, tu les avais appelés, qu'ils étaient partis te voir mais n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

- Ne vous inquiété pas Molly. Ils sont tous les trois dans mon bureau, ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

- Professeur, vous ne pensez pas que nous pouvons avertir Molly et Ginny de ce qu'il se passe. Je ne pense pas pouvoir mentir un an à Ginny et se serai plus simple si Molly est, elle aussi, au courant.

- Bon d'accord, Monsieur Potter. Molly, pouvez vous être au square avec Ginny dans, disons, trente minutes. Venez seulement à deux.

- Vous m'intriguez, Minerva, mais je serai là, à tout de suite.

De retour à son bureau : Bon nous avons une demi heure pour régler les derniers détails. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il est déjà midi. Tout d'abord pour les fournitures, je vais vous donner à chacun une petite bourse pour les personnes sans argent.

- NON, ils récupèrent leur argent. C'est leur argent qui est dans le coffre à mon nom à Gringotts. Je leur achète tout ce qu'ils veulent. James et Lily m'ont légués tout leur coffre, Sirius sa maison et son or et j'ai mis tous ce que Remus et Tonks ont laissés dans un autre coffre pour Teddy plus tard.

Devant l'air décidé de son élèves, Minerva ne pu que accepter.

- Après, il faudra que vous alliez au chemin de travers pour acheter tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je pense que demain serait une bonne journée. Si Molly est mise au courant, vous pourrez y aller à cinq.

- Il faudra que j'aille avec eux pour passer à Gringotts.

- Non, monsieur Potter. Nous n'avons pas assez de membre de l'ordre disponible pour aller avec vous, tout en assurant votre sécurité.

...

- Et si nous prenons du polynectar, personne ne saura que c'est moi et on pourra y aller à neuf, et si vous nous accompagnez nous serons dix ... et je pense que Hermione, Ron et moi avons prouvé que nous savons nous défendre.

- Bon d'accord, je vous accompagnerai et nous utiliserons du polynectar. De toute façon, vous ne céderez pas. Vous serez bien capable de nous suivre sans que nous le sachions si je refuse.

- Merci professeur.

- Nous verrons les détails de cette excursion tout à l'heure avec Molly. Maintenant, il vous faut de nouvelle identité.

- Est-ce que je pourrais me faire passer pour le frère de James ? C'est déjà mon frère de cœur et ce serait plus simple pour expliquer comment quatre personnes arrivent ici si deux sont de la même famille.

- Bon d'accord, Mr Black vous êtes donc le frère jumeau de James. Ils vous faut quatre nouveaux prénom et nom.

- Pourquoi changer nos prénom. Moi j'aime bien le mien, râla James.

- Ça ne vous semblerez pas bizarre que James, Lily, Sirius et Remus débarquent en dernière année, qu'ils soit amis alors que des personnes ayant le même prénom étaient inséparable vingt ans plus tôt avec le même caractère ?

- Seulement si je m'appelle Awotwi, accepta Sirius.

- Awoquoi ? Tu ne peux pas trouvez autre chose que ... ça, il est hors de question que je soit frère de quelqu'un avec ce nom.

- Non, ça signifie je suis né enfant ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- C'est sur que pour un enfant, tu en es un gros, Black, " railla Lily.

Après une demi heure de proposition en tout genre, il fût décidé que James serait Jamie Father, Sirius : Cyril Father, Remus : Rémi Lune et Lily : Lise Evi. Ainsi les surnoms tels que Jamesie, Siri, Lunard ou fleur de lys pourraient toujours être utilisés, malgré le faite que leur professeur les ai mis en garde contre cela.

Remus avait été recueilli par les parents de Sirius et James qui venaient de décéder. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une tante en Angleterre. Lily voulait regagner le pays de son enfance à la fin de la guerre. Ils venaient tous de Beauxbâtons en France mais avaient été élevé en Angleterre.

" Avez vous votre permis de transplaner ? Il va falloir se rendre au square pour voir Molly ?

- Nous l'avons tous passé ensemble l'année dernière, " répondit Remus.

Tout le monde sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et aidé par Harry, Ron, Hermione et leur professeur, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus transplanèrent juste devant la porte où l'année dernière Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient habitués à transplaner.

Il était convenu qu'en attendant que Minerva explique la situation, les nouveaux se cacheraient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Molly et Ginny arrivèrent moins de deux minutes plus tard. Tout le monde les attendait dans le salon.

Harry appela Kreattur, et mis son pouvoir en exécution pour que l'elfe ne puisse jamais révéler ce qu'il allait se passer dans les minutes suivantes ainsi que tout ce qu'il apprendrait durant un an et que James, Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient revenus.

Minerva résuma ce qu'il s'était passés depuis ce matin. Molly et Ginny n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsque les quatre personnes apparurent de sous la cape. Tous insistèrent sur le fait qu'il était important que peu de monde sache la vérité. Si un mangemort apprenait ce qu'il se passait, il pourrait en profiter pour tenter de tuer James et Lily.

La sortie au chemin de traverse fût prévue pour dans deux jours, personne ne pourrai garder Teddy le lendemain matin. Arthur pourrait être mis au courant par Molly de ce qu'il se passait.

Après qu'il fût décidé que le physique des jeunes pouvaient attendre pour être changés, vu que plus personne ne venait au square. Minerva et Molly laissèrent les jeunes tranquille manger ce que Kreattur leur avait préparé.

L'après midi passa rapidement, entre les discutions et la visite de la maison. Sirius fût très surprit de voir comment l'ordre l'avait modifié, il préférait largement celle de maintenant à celle de son enfance.

Remus était très attentif à Teddy, il posa beaucoup de question, lui donna son biberon et le changea. Il apprit qu'un enfant de cinq mois avait besoin de deux biberons vers cinq ou six heures et 21 heures, une bouillie de légume le midi et un repas de fruit à seize heures.

Sirius promit à Harry de faire des efforts avec Kreattur, et Kreattur promit la même chose à propos de Sirius.

L'heure du coucher arrivait, Sirius retrouva sa chambre.

Ron et Hermione allèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient au square, même si Molly pensait que Ron et Harry dormaient ensemble tous comme Hermione et Ginny, ils prenaient celle où avant Harry et Ron logeaient au deuxième palier à droite.

Harry et Ginny étaient dans l'ancienne chambre des filles au même étage à gauche.

James et Remus dans celle chambre des jumeaux Weasley au troisième étage. Et Lily, seul dans une dernière chambre, située en face de celle des derniers garçons.

Teddy devant rester jusqu'à la rentrée au square, Remus demanda comment se passaient ses nuits. Harry lui montra un écoute bébé et lui expliqua son fonctionnement. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avait prévu un système de rotation permettant de changer tous les jours la personne surveillant l'enfant afin que chacun puisse se reposer. Remus voulut surveiller l'enfant cette nuit là. Lorsqu'il entendrait le bébé pleurer, il devrait se lever et aller le calmer, il venait de passer il y a une semaine de cinq repas à quatre, il lui arrivait de se réveiller mais il ne fallait rien lui donner s'il n'était pas cinq heures. Il ne fallait pas le réveiller pour lui donner son repas, il se réveillerai seul. S'il avait un problème, il pouvait toujours aller le voir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : apparence et course.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis


	4. Apparence et courses

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review.

Je voudrais remercier aussi LittleLexy qui as relu ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Apparence et course**

Le lendemain matin, Lily et les Maraudeurs mirent beaucoup de temps à se souvenir d'où ils étaient. Remus fut réveillé très tôt dans la matinée par des pleurs assourdissantes qui le perturbèrent, rien ne ressemblant à un bébé et susceptible de produire ce bruit n'était présent à Poudlard. Ce devait être Sirius qui ne dormait plus et imitait l'enfant afin de réveiller tout le monde. Il se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller en priant pour pouvoir encore dormir un peu. James, à côté de lui, s'était retourné sans toutefois se réveiller. Voyant que les pleurs s'amplifiaient, il ouvrit les yeux afin de regarder l'heure, "5h03" était inscrit en écriture fluorescente rouge devant ses yeux. La personne l'ayant réveillé à cette heure allait entendre parler de lui. Les rideaux laissaient une douce lumière transpercer, quelques chose le troubla : il n'était pas à Poudlard et ne connaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle il se situait. Il lança un Lumos afin de mieux voir : une chambre rectangulaire d'à peu près sept mètres sur dix, il était dans un lit perpendiculaire à la fenêtre. Tout près de celle ci, une table de nuit le séparait de James présent dans le second lit disposé de la même manière. Un bureau marron clair vierge sur le dessus disposant de deux tiroirs sur le coté gauche prolongeait la couche, un canapé trois places verts était presque en face de ce dernier. Deux armoires blanches encadraient une porte couleur chêne. Il se leva, enfila ses gros chaussons moelleux noirs avec une couronne blanche dessinée sur l'avant et jeta un coup d'œil à James qui dormait toujours.

À ce moment là, il entendit une voix masculine dire : " Ça y est, Teddy. Ne pleure plus, je vais te donner à manger. " Teddy ? Le nom évoquait vaguement quelque chose à l'adolescent. Toute la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre pour ne pas déranger son ami qui dormait encore, et alla dans celle, voisine, de son fils où Harry, en pyjama bleu avec de petite boule jaune, donnait à boire à un enfant aux cheveux rouges clairs dans un fauteuil à bascule en osier, au pied d'un lit à barreaux pour bébé. Le nourrisson essayait d'attraper avec ses petites mains le biberon que lui tenait Harry. Il aurait pu rester longtemps sur le pas de la porte à regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui si Harry ne l'avait pas invité à discuter le temps du repas avant de repartirent se coucher.

Remus ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il repensait à tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir subir, lui et ses amis. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'ils allaient vivre, ils vivraient une courte existence mais la vivraient intensément. Ils se battraient pour la paix et leur sacrifice permettrait à de nombreuses personnes d'être sauvés: ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu. Mais après Harry et Teddy ont été tous deux orphelins dès leur plus jeune âge, sans pouvoir connaître leurs parents. Le premier ayant dû vivre dans une famille moldue qui le détestait. Le second, son propre fils, jamais il n'avait pensé avoir un enfant depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre, et là il en avait un, qui en plus n'était pas atteint de sa lycanthropie. Jamais il n'avait pu penser avoir une existence comme celle-ci. Mais tout aurait pu être différent sans Peter. S'il n'en avait pas eu la preuve, jamais il n'aurait pu le soupçonner de vouloir rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Il était peut-être le moins doué des Maraudeurs, mais il avait sa place dans ce groupe, toujours prêt à faire une farce ou à suivre James et Sirius, toujours calme. Et en plus trahir son meilleur ami, James et Lily. Celui-là était néanmoins arrivé à ses fins avec sa belle et ils avaient l'air d'être heureux ensemble. James avait eu raison de persister, alors que ses amis lui conseillaient de la laisser un peu tranquille. Et Sirius qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, encore à cause de Peter. Comment Peter avait pu faire tout ça et ainsi ruiner le vie de tous ses amis. Il était content d'avoir fait ce vœu pour savoir tout cela, mais il espérait que lorsqu'il rentrerait dans son époque, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien car il n'aurait pas la force de laisser se dérouler tous les événements sans rien faire.

Alors que le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux depuis un moment déjà, James s'éveilla en s'étirant. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, avant de la relever brusquement et de regarder partout autour de lui avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Remus pour murmurer un " Salut, où sommes-nous ? ".

D'une humeur taquine, le lycanthrope lui répondit tout naturellement : " Dans la maison de ton fils, pourquoi ?

- Quel fils ? Je n'ai pas de... " répondit le brun d'une voix ensommeillée.

À ce moment, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un "O", signe qu'il venait de comprendre.

" Je pensais avoir rêvé. C'est vrai que nous sommes dans le futur alors ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, ce matin je me suis fait réveiller par Teddy sans me souvenir de qui il était.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes tous les deux pères. Ça ne te fait pas peur de savoir tout ce qui va nous arriver ?

- Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis que je me suis recouché, à...

- JAMES ! " Remus fut coupé dans sa phrase par le hurlement venant de la malle du concerné.

" Sirius ?

James se précipita vers sa valise afin de sortir un petit miroir carré dans lequel apparaissait la tête d'un Sirius Black totalement paniqué, dont les cheveux en bataille rivalisaient avec ceux de son meilleur ami.

- James. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais mes parents m'ont enlevé, je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre au douze square Grimmaurd.

Le garçon n'avait pas fini sa phrase que James et Remus riaient à gorge déployée.

- Et foutez-vous de moi en plus. Je vous demande de l'aide et vous riez ! "

Cette phrase fit redoubler les rires des deux autres.

" Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Euh, c'était la rentrée et... attends une minute : le voyage dans le futur. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

- Eh non. Bienvenue en 1997. "

De son côté, Lily en se réveillant avait tout de suite aperçu son réveil. En voyant l'heure, elle s'était précipitée sur sa malle et habillée en vitesse afin de ne pas louper trop le premier cours de la matinée, l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut presque prête qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Elle était en effet dans une chambre disposant d'un seul lit, une armoire en bois et un fauteuil gris deux places, sa malle était au pied de son lit. À ce moment là, elle commença à paniquer. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec James, Sirius et Remus. Elle voulue commencer à leur crier dessus, mais fut interrompue par Remus qui lui demanda si elle se souvenait de la veille. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot, laissant les Maraudeurs surpris dans le couloir.

Tous les habitants habituels du manoir déjeunèrent tranquillement, et convergèrent vers le salon où ils se divertirent afin de passer le temps.

James, Remus, Sirius et Lily essayaient d'enregistrer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un rêve avec difficulté. Lily lisait un livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier de 1950 à 1990 qu'elle avait trouvée dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, sûrement placé là par un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione était assise à une table près d'elle avec de nombreuses feuilles devant elle, sur lesquelles, elle s'acharnait à noter et effacer quelque chose dont seule elle avait la connaissance. Remus et Ron disputaient une partie très serrée d'échecs. Tous deux étant d'un bon niveau, on ne pouvait pas dire qui allait gagner car ils leur restaient à tous les deux le roi et la dame, un cavalier ainsi que trois pions. Remus avait réussi à conserver un fou.

Plus tard dans la matinée, un " j'ai trouvé " triomphal d'Hermione sortit tout le monde de sa lecture ou de sa partie d'échecs. La fille leur expliqua qu'Ariane avait sûrement dû calculer un an avec 365 jours, elle avait oublié les années bissextiles. Étant donné que dans les vingt et une dernières années, il y avait eu cinq années comme celle là, ils était arrivés cinq jours avant le deux septembre. Il repartiraient donc le vingt huit août, vers neuf heures comme ils allaient dans leur premier cours lorsqu'ils avaient été transportés dans le futur.

Cet après midi là, comme prévu Molly et Minerva vinrent pour régler les détails de la sortie du lendemain." Nous avons deux choix : soit tout le monde prend du polynectar et ainsi personne ne pourra nous reconnaître, ou soit seul Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly en prennent. Moi, je garde mon apparence et ainsi on peut dire que je vous accompagne et on donne au reste l'apparence que vous aurez à Poudlard. Ils nous reste assez de polynectar pour tous. Je pencherais plus pour la première solution. Laquelle préférez-vous ? demanda l'institutrice "

Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de discussions, un mélange des deux fut trouvé : Harry devant avoir son apparence à Gringotts se cacherait sous sa cape jusque-là en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Ensuite tous deux prendraient du polynectar toute la journée. Molly, Ginny, Ron et Hermione en prendraient avant de partir. James, Remus, Sirius et Lily devant se faire confectionner des uniformes à leur taille, prendraient la forme qu'ils auront à Poudlard le matin où ils achèteraient tous leurs vêtements. Dès ces achats effectués, ils prendraient une apparence différente, ainsi ils ne se feraient pas repérer avec des personnes inconnues.

Afin d'aller plus vite, il fut convenu que Molly accompagnerait les maraudeurs et Lily, dès leurs arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle s'occuperait d'eux pendant qu'Harry et Minerva retireraient de l'argent. Ron, Hermione et Ginny attendraient devant Gringotts, n'ayant pas besoin de vêtements, ils ne pourraient pas aller avec Molly. Ensuite, quelqu'un donnerait discrètement l'argent à Molly, puis tous ensemble, ils achèteraient les livres. Tout le monde se rejoindrait pour manger au chaudron baveur. Ils finiront leurs achats et se promèneront un peu sur le chemin de traverse jusque dix huit heures, où ils rejoindront le square.

Le plan en place, il fallut trouver une nouvelle apparence aux jeunes venus du passé. Tout le monde donna son avis.

Il fut décidé que des lentilles seraient utilisés car un sort de correction de la vision était définitif, alors que lorsqu'ils allaient devoir retourner à leur époque, ils devront avoir conservé la même vue et il était impossible d'inverser l'enchantement :

Lily, ses yeux ressemblant trop à ceux de son futur fils eut le droit à des pupilles bleus clairs.

James ne serait plus obligé de porter des lunettes avec des verres de contact transparents. Harry n'ayant pas hérité des yeux de son père, la couleur des yeux n'était pas importante. Tout le monde savait que James Potter portait des lunettes, personne ne penserait qu'il pourrait ne plus en avoir un jour. Le visage de James changeait complètement lorsque ses beaux yeux marrons, auparavant cachés, étaient mis en valeur. Mais le concerné n'appréciait que moyennement sa nouvelle apparence. Il aimait bien ses vieilles lunettes, il mettrait sûrement beaucoup de temps à s'y habituer. Sa petite crise de colère, comme quoi il garderait ses lunettes n'avait rien donné, si ce n'était que la directrice de Poudlard avait menacée l'intéressé de les lui prendre et de lui rendre juste avant leur départ. Il n'avait plus rien osé dire par la suite.

Les yeux miel de Remus étant bien trop célèbres. Il se vit attribuer des cristallins marron clair, couleur moins repérable.

Sirius ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher son magnifique regard gris avec des lentilles. McGonagall n'avait pas insisté avec lui, jugeant cela non obligatoire, ce qui n'avait pas plut à son meilleur ami duquel il se moquait.

Le problème des yeux réglés, ce fut au tour de la coiffure.

Pour la couleur, il fut prévu d'utiliser de la teinture moldue. Hermione en avait eu l'idée, la magie étant inefficace contre le produit. Si quelqu'un leur lançait un sort de coloration, ils retrouveraient, une fois la durée de l'enchantement terminée, leur fausse couleur. La teinture devait être refaite tous les mois pour plus de sécurité mais ce serait mieux que de devoir jeter tous les jours un sort de coloration ou avaler une potion qui pouvaient être annulés d'un coup de baguette.

Lily aurait des cheveux blonds. Elle décida de les couper jusqu'aux épaules au lieu du milieu du dos où ils étaient auparavant.

James était encore obligé de changer complètement de physique à cause d'Harry. Il refusa aussitôt la coloration blonde, arguant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec les Malefoy. Il accepta tout de même le châtain foncé, tout comme Sirius. Les garçons allant se faire passer pour des faux jumeaux, ils devaient provenir de la même famille et donc avoir quelques points communs. Grâce à un sort découvert par Hermione pour Harry quelques mois plus tôt, son père pu avoir des cheveux lisses. Par contre, il devrait faire attention à lancer le sort tous les deux jours maximum sinon ses cheveux redeviendraient aussi en bataille qu'auparavant, ce qui risquait de compromettre leur couverture. Son " frère " et lui avaient une chevelure courte.

Remus eut les cheveux teintés en brun, mais conserva sa coupe.

Tout le monde fut satisfait de la transformation lorsque celle ci se termina. Personne ne pourrait deviner seul qui se cachait sous ces déguisements.

James sans lunettes, les cheveux châtain foncé, lisses et courts, changeait considérablement du James d'avant. Sirius portait la même coiffure. Personne ne pourrait le reconnaître même en ayant vu une photo de lui lorsqu'il était recherché. Personne ne pouvait non plus faire le rapprochement entre le professeur Lupin et Remus, qui paraissait évidemment beaucoup moins vieux et complétait le changement avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons clairs. Enfin une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux bleus clairs ne pouvait pas, logiquement, être Lily Evans !

La transformation dura toute l'après-midi. Arthur les rejoignit à la sortie de son travail vers dix neuf heures. Il eut lui-même, bien qu'il soit au courant, du mal à reconnaître les voyageurs du temps.

Harry conduisit Teddy chez sa grand-mère quelques minutes après que l'invité soit arrivé. Quand Harry revint un quart d'heure plus tard, ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en bavardant. Les adultes repartirent vers vingt deux heures, laissant les adolescents allaient se coucher.

" Je ne savais pas que McGo pouvait être aussi proche des élèves, s'interpella Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous passons nos vacances ici depuis notre cinquième année, nous la voyons régulièrement. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, elle nous parle comme vous avez vu, mais en cours, elle ne nous favorise pas, elle nous traite comme tous les autres, répondit son filleul.

- Même en sachant qui nous sommes et en nous ayant côtoyés plusieurs jours, tu penses que si je n'écoute pas son cours, j'aurai une retenue ? Questionna le descendant des Blacks.

- Hé oui, elle ne vous privilégiera pas, même si elle vous aime beaucoup, gémit Ron.

- À quoi ça sert de bien s'entendre avec une prof si elle ne nous favorise pas ? " demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Épuisés, tous les jeunes montèrent se coucher.

(-)

Lorsque Molly et Minerva entrèrent dans le salon, à neuf heures le lendemain matin, tout le monde les attendait avec impatience.

" Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que vous êtes prêt pour une journée d'achat.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Voilà des fioles de polynectar, j'ai écrit vos initiales sur chacune d'entre elles. Vous les garderez avec vous. Il ne faudra surtout pas oublier d'en boire toutes les heures. Pour ça, vous pointez votre montre avec votre baguette et dites « chronos cinquante neuf minutes ». Comme ça dans cinquante neuf minutes, votre montre sonnera. Vous n'aurez qu'a dire « Finite chronos » pour que votre montre arrête de sonner. N'oubliez pas de remettre le sortilège pour que l'heure suivante, elle sonne de nouveau. Nous avons pris des cheveux à des moldus vivants dans le sud de Londres, personne ne pourra vous reconnaître. Tout le monde est prêt ? Je pense que Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly peuvent boire tout de suite la potion. "

Les personnes concernés burent leur potion avec plus ou moins d'entrain et se transformèrent. Il faut dire que l'aspect n'amenait pas vraiment à la consommation.

Molly devint une femme dans la quarantaine, grande, blonde et assez costaude après avoir absorbé une potion jaune fluo. Celle marron foncé d'Hermione n'était pas meilleure mais lui permit de ressembler à une jeune fille, brune aux cheveux coupés court. Ginny eut plus de chance avec sa potion mauve pour prendre l'apparence d'une blonde, contrairement à Ron qui devint brun grâce à une potion vert caca d'oie. Leur taille resta à peu près identique, ainsi ils pouvaient porter leurs propres vêtements.

Harry se mit sous sa cape avec sa professeur. Ils transplanèrent en dernier, ainsi Molly aurait eu le temps de jeter un sort de confusion au lieu où ils devaient atterrir. N'étant pas habitué à transplaner ensemble, ils craignaient que quelques personnes ne remarquent l'apparition de leurs pieds.

Tout le monde arrivé à destination, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes comme prévu. Molly avec James, Sirius, Lily et Remus allèrent chez Mme Guipure pendant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny accompagnèrent Harry et Minerva chez Gringotts.

Arrivé devant la banque, le professeur demanda à Ron, Hermione et Ginny de se faire discrets en les attendant alors qu'elle et Harry sortaient de sous la cape afin de retirer de l'argent. Trente minutes plus tard, ils sortirent deux sacs pleins d'or. Ils allèrent dans une petite rue sombre pour qu'Harry devienne un jeune homme blond et Minerva une femme quadragénaire blonde. Le garçon resta sous sa cape, c'est lui qui irait donner à Molly l'argent nécessaire aux robes.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à cinq vers la boutique de vêtements. Harry attendit que la porte s'ouvre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il se positionna derrière Mme Weasley et lui murmura à l'oreille : " je suis là. " Molly ouvrit rapidement son sac après avoir subi un petit sursaut. Harry sortit sa main avec la petite bourse et la déposa dans le sac de la femme qui l'accompagné. Après un " à tout à l'heure " presque inaudible, il sortit dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il partit dans la petite rue afin d'enlever sa cape et retrouva ses amis. Ensemble, ils allèrent acheter les livres, les plumes ainsi que les chaudrons, les ingrédients et les balances. À chaque fois, ils repassaient devant la boutique d'habits mais les essayages n'étaient toujours pas finis. Ils avaient beaucoup de monde avant eux !

Vers treize heures, ils rejoignirent le Chaudron baveur où tous se retrouvèrent peu après.

Durant le repas, chacun raconta sa matinée. Les nouveaux possédaient une nouvelle garde robe bien garnie aussi bien en tenues sorcières que moldues, ainsi que toutes les fournitures dont ils auraient besoin. Molly proposa d'aller déposer à la maison tous leurs achats afin de les décharger un peu. Elle partit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir réglé leurs consommations, tout le monde ressortit sur le chemin de traverse pour l'après-midi.

Ils décidèrent d'aller dire bonjour à George et de le mettre au courant de l'arrivée Maraudeurs, ils avaient confiance en lui. Après un clin d'œil d'Harry à son père, ils se mirent en route. Ils allaient enfin connaître ce fameux George. Le garçon se mit derrière son ami et lui dit : c'est Harry, retrouve nous dans l'arrière-boutique dans cinq minutes. À l'heure indiquée, ce fut un George surpris de voir tant de monde dans son arrière-boutique qui demanda des explications. Harry lui montra qui étaient Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly et Minerva.

George, comme l'exigeait les mesures de sécurité, lui demanda comment il avait pu ouvrir son magasin et Harry lui répondit qu'il lui avait donné l'argent obtenu lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Après que tout le monde ai été assuré que les personnes à coté d'eux ne cachaient pas leur identité, tous expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé deux jours plus tôt ainsi que ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

À la fin de l'histoire, George sourit en disant qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec les Maraudeurs. Il demanda si c'était possible qu'il fasse sa dernière année à Poudlard, mais le professeur refusa en disant que s'il voulait vraiment réussir ses ASPICs il n'avait pas besoin de s'envoler en balai devant toute l'école lorsqu'il y était. James et Sirius pensèrent aussitôt qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Le professeur de métamorphoses, désormais directrice de Poudlard, décréta de plus qu'avec les maraudeurs de retour en plus d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle allait déjà avoir assez de travail sans l'avoir lui aussi.

En sortant, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius et Remus avaient les poches pleines sans que les autres le remarquent. George leur avait offert un grand nombre de produits que les autres leur promirent d'utiliser.

" Nous allons bien nous amuser cette année. Tu as bien fait, Harry, d'aider ce garçon à construire sa boutique. En plus, tu peux avoir tous les articles que tu veux et en tester certains, annonça James.

- Depuis la mort de son jumeau, il a perdu un peu de sa bonne humeur mais aujourd'hui il était plutôt bien. Je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les célèbres maraudeurs qui ont fait de si belles blagues... Avec l'aide d'Angelina, nous essayons par tous les moyens de lui remonter un peu le moral, ça marche un peu mais je pense qu'il ne redeviendra plus jamais comme avant," répondit Harry.

Il était seize heures lorsqu'ils atteignirent le magasin de quidditch, Harry partit aussitôt voir un vendeur alors que tous les autres visitaient le magasin, plus ou moins enjoués.

Harry rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient avec trois paquets dans les mains. Il les donna respectivement à James, Ron et Ginny sous le regard des autres. « Je voulais vous faire ce cadeau à Noël mais je pense que si je vous les donne maintenant ce sera mieux. » Les trois adolescents ouvrirent leur cadeau pour découvrir chacun un beau balai de course. James ayant aperçu le balai en question quelques instant plus tôt, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois tout comme les autres. Ce n'était peut-être pas un éclair de feu, mais c'était un balai avec une grande vitesse et très maniable. Ginny et Ron voulurent refuser mais sous l'insistance de leur ami, ils ne purent que le prendre.

Leur professeur leur dit que Gryffondor avait intérêt à gagner la coupe de quidditch cette année encore. Ce à quoi Harry répondit que depuis sa première année, lorsqu'il jouait, il avait toujours gagné et qu'il comptait bien faire pareil cette année.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'échoppe chaleureuse de Florian Fantarôme, le glacier, en parlant de quelques exploits de quidditch qu'ils avaient tous réalisé. Molly paya à tout le monde une glace, et ils allèrent s'installer en terrasse. La journée avait était plutôt bonne, ils avaient certes croisé Malefoy avec sa mère, en plus de Seamus et Dean mais personne ne les avait reconnus déguisés comme ils étaient. Harry avait bien voulu faire un croche-pied à Drago mais en voyant le regard d'avertissement de son professeur, il préféra s'abstenir.

Alors que tous se levaient afin de se promener un peu avant de rentrer, une sensation de froid submergea toutes les personnes présentes. Le vent n'avait pas été présent en cette journée ensoleillée.

" Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai? Nous ne pouvons pas passer une journée tranquille ! s'exclama Harry en comprenant soudainement, énervé.

- Que se passe t-il, Harry ? demanda Lily avec une mine inquiète et confuse.

- Les détraqueurs !

- Ils étaient du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre. Ils ne peuvent plus surveiller Azkaban. Beaucoup ont été regroupés dans un endroit, mais certains n'ont pas réussi à être capturés et se promènent dans tout le pays en embrassant toutes les personnes qu'ils trouvent. Nous rentrons tout de suite, il ne faut pas que l'on se fasse repérer, ordonna la directrice après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation aux Maraudeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant de la situation actuelle.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent à courir vers le chaudron baveur. Harry luttait pour ne pas entendre la voix de ses parents lors de leurs morts.

De son côté, Remus n'était pas loin de la perte de connaissance. Dans sa tête, il voyait un petit garçon à la chevelure châtain clair entouré d'arbres, il devait s'agir d'une forêt. Seul la lune, pleine, permettait à l'enfant de ne pas chuter de trop lorsqu'il faisait un pas. Il regardait partout autour de lui. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il criait « maman ». Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, une branche craqua derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un loup gris d'une taille impressionnante lorsqu'il se leva sur ses pattes arrières. Il ne put le détailler plus longuement alors que l'animal lui sautait dessus, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

Sirius n'était pas en meilleur état : un garçon brun d'à peu près neuf ou dix ans se tenait devant un femme plus âgée qui devait être sa mère au vu de leur ressemblance. L'enfant était sur le sol, du sang coulait de sa lèvre, son bras devait être cassé vu l'angle bizarre qu'il formait. La voix de la femme claqua : « Relève toi, va dans ta chambre maintenant, et ne t'avise plus jamais de me répondre lorsque nous avons des invités ». L'enfant se releva difficilement et monta en boitant l'escalier.

James, quant à lui, semblait en meilleur état physiquement que ses amis. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes courait dans ce qui semblait être un parc, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche en s'approchant d'un imposant saule dont les branches volaient dans tous les sens. Le garçon fit léviter un bâton sur une racine. D'un coup, l'arbre stoppa tout mouvement, ce qui permit de découvrir un tunnel caché sous l'arbre. Le garçon s'engouffra dedans sans hésiter en vociférant : « Sirius Black, tu es un homme mort, toujours agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Tu aurais au moins pu penser à Remus avant d'envoyer Rogue ici. Si jamais Remus lui fait du mal, il ne s'en remettra pas et toi tu sera viré de l'école, si ce n'est pas pire. À cause de tes conneries, je dois sauver mon pire ennemi, Tu aurais pu au moins trouver quelque chose d'autre. » Il continua son monologue quelques minutes avant de crier « Rogue » alors qu'il apercevait son condisciple à quelques mètre de lui. Celui ci avait sa main sur la poignée d'une porte. Trop tard, il avait réussi à la déverrouiller. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, ils étaient tous deux en train de courir en sens inverse en lançant, pour James, quelques sorts sur le loup qui le suivait. Ils réussirent à refermer le passage du saule juste avant que l'animal attrape l'un des coureurs.

Lily, quant à elle, était rentrée dans son salon : une petite pièce composé de trois canapés bleus entourant une table de salon en verre. Une large armoire était dans un coin, après avoir été se promener un peu dans son quartier. Sa sœur était assise dans l'un des fauteuils. Un autre était occupé par deux hommes vêtus d'uniforme bleu, si l'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait reconnaître des policiers moldus. Ceux ci la prièrent de s'asseoir, sa sœur ne la regardait pas. Qu'avait-t-elle fait et où était ses parents ? Le plus petit des deux hommes prit la parole : "Mademoiselle Lily Evans", elle ne put que répondre par l'affirmative, "j'ai la lourde charge de vous annoncer que vos parents sont tous les deux morts, dans un accident de voiture sur la route menant ici. Ils ont percuté un arbre après être sortis de la route. Des analyses sont en cours afin d'en savoir plus sur les circonstances du drame. Je vous présente toutes mes sincères condoléances. Vous n'avez que dix sept ans, vous n'êtes donc pas encore majeur. Avez-vous un endroit chez qui nous pourrons vous emmener avec quelqu'un qui pourrait vous héberger en attendant d'être majeur ? » Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle venait de perdre ses deux parents en même temps alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout et le policier lui demandait où elle pouvait aller. Il se foutait d'elle là ? En plus, la fille présente dans la pièce se leva d'un bond et en pointant Lily du doigt s'exclame "C'est de ta faute que c'est arrivé, tu n'es qu'un monstre. " avant de sortir de la pièce.

Un détraqueur se déposa juste devant eux, pendant que d'autres arrivaient par derrière. Ils étaient encerclés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix et se virent contraints de les combattre avant de s'échapper. Harry ne réfléchit pas et hurla la formule. Un superbe cerf surgit de la baguette et fonça tout droit sur les détraqueurs. Ce fut le signal, une loutre surgit de la baguette d'Hermione mais elle disparut bien vite. Ron produisit un beau Jack russell terrier. Ginny créa un cheval, leur professeur un chat rayé, Molly invoqua le sien, alors que tout comme James, Sirius et Remus, Lily n'arrivaient à avoir qu'un petit nuage de fumée.

Les détraqueurs reculèrent, certaines personnes profitèrent de l'attention que les détraqueurs portaient aux patronus et d'avoir repris un peu conscience pour s'enfuir. Une fois dans la zone de transplanage où ils se rendaient, ils transplanèrent au douze square Grimmaurd et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

" Nous ne pouvons pas aller passer une journée au Chemin de Traverse, sans se faire attaquer par des détraqueurs. En tout cas coté discrétion, c'est raté, tous le monde nous a repérés.

- Aussi, Potter, tout le monde connaît votre patronus. Vous auriez pu vous abstenir de le faire apparaître, fit remarquer Minerva.

- Dois-je vous rappelez, professeur, que nous étions encerclés. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup le choix. Vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'il me donne un baiser.

- En tout cas, Harry, ton patronus n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui. À quoi as-tu pensé ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à maîtriser correctement ce sort alors que j'arrive à faire tous les autres ! grommela Hermione.

- Je crois que tu ne penses pas à un souvenir assez fort. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenu d'il y a deux jours, quand j'ai vu mes parents, Sirius et Remus en vie.

- Hermione, je te signale que tu arrives à produire une loutre, même si elle ne résiste pas aussi longtemps que le patronus d'Harry. Tu crées quand même quelque chose, je n'arrive à rien, et où avez-vous appris à maîtriser aussi parfaitement ce sort ? s'exclama Lily.

- En fait, en troisième année, des détraqueurs sont venus à Poudlard pour rechercher Sirius. La première fois que je les ai vus, je me suis évanoui, (et prenant des chocogrenouilles, il les leur tendit en ordonnant " tenez mangez un peu de chocolat "), après Remus, notre professeur à l'époque a accepté de m'apprendre ce sortilège. Depuis la fin de ma troisième année, je sais le produire. En cinquième, nous avions une très mauvaise enseignante de défense contre les forces du Mal qui nous faisait faire seulement de la théorie. Ne dites rien professeur, parce que vous ne l'aimiez pas plus que nous cette prof, si on peut appeler ça une prof. Personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, avec un groupe d'élèves, on à créé l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore qui comptait vingt neuf membres, nous nous sommes exercés à des sorts d'attaque, de défense et à la fin de l'année je leur ai appris le patronus. Tout l'AD sait le faire.

- Ça te dérangerai de m'apprendre à le faire ? questionna Lily, qui n'appréciait pas de ne pas avoir atteint le niveau de ses futurs camarades de classe.

- Non, pas du tout. Je te l'apprends quand tu veux.

- Bon, vous n'avez plus rien a craindre ici. Je vais retourner à Poudlard, je sens que l'effet du polynectar arrive à sa fin. Bonne fin de journée. J'allais oublier, vos billets du Poudlard Express. À bientôt à Poudlard. Je vous ai à l'œil, ne faites pas de bêtises.

- Vous nous connaissez professeur ! s'insurgèrent James, Sirius, Remus, Harry et Ron en même temps.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, révéla la directrice en dissimulant un sourire.

- Bon moi aussi, j'y vais. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Arthur que tout le monde va bien. Bonne soirée, salua Molly.

- Au revoir, merci et bonne journée.

- Dis Harry, ton patronus ... c'est ... demanda James d'une voix hésitante dès que les adultes furent partis.

- C'est Cornedrue, oui. C'est toi mon patronus.

- Merci Harry, s'émut James.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de m'apprendre à en créer un, interrompit Lily.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai déjà donné des cours à vingt huit personnes, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, Lily.

- Avec lui, je pense que si vous vous entraînez bien, avant la rentrée, vous saurez en créer un aussi. Dans cette pièce, il y a les deux meilleurs professeurs que je n'ai jamais eu, sourit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça quand même.

- Harry, tu te fous de moi là. Demande à n'importe quel membre de l'AD et tu verras, répliquèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Et tu pourrais nous apprendre à nous aussi des sorts d'attaque et de défenses ?

- Potter qui réclame des cours supplémentaires, je n'aurai jamais pu penser entendre ça un jour.

- Evans, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes ici alors continue comme ça. Ça me fait des vacances.

- Je parlerai si je veux, tu ne m'obligeras à rien, le nargua la rousse.

- Je dois aller rechercher Teddy vers dix neuf heures, en attendant, je veux bien. En plus, j'ai trouvé un épouvantard dans un bureau à l'étage. Nous pourrons s'en servir pour s'exercer.

- Désolé Harry, mais je ne vois pas en quoi un épouvantard va pouvoir nous aider à nous exercer contre des détraqueurs. Nous savons depuis longtemps faire correctement le Riddikulus, expliqua Remus.

- En fait, quand je vois un épouvantard, il prend la forme d'un détraqueur. C'est comme ça que tu m'as appris à me défendre et j'ai fait pareil avec chaque membres de l'AD. Où voulez-vous vous installer ?

- Nous pourrions peut-être transformer le bureau en salle d'entraînement. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette pièce est peu meublé et assez grande, se souvint Sirius.

- D'accord, tous ceux qui veulent s'entraîner viennent dans le bureau, " proposa Harry.

Tout le monde monta, ils déplacèrent les meubles contre les murs et commencèrent l'entraînement. Harry, Ron et Hermione donnaient des conseils aux autres.

Au bout d'une heure et demie d'entraînement intensif, Lily obtenait un gros nuage blanc avec quatre petites pattes. James, Sirius et Remus en avaient un encore plus gros.

La séance d'entraînement enfin terminée, ce fut un Harry épuisé qui alla rechercher Teddy pendant que les autres se douchaient ou se reposaient dans le salon.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la rentrée.


	5. Rentrée

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à LittleLexy qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et aux personnes ayant laissé une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rentrée**

Le reste des vacances passa tranquillement entre entraînements de défense et d'animagus, les discussions sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre 1977 et 1998, les blagues et la scolarité de toutes les personnes présentes, les jeux tels que la bataille explosive, partie d'échecs ou, plus calmement, la lecture.

Hermione et Lily étaient devenues de bonnes amies grâce à leurs passion commune pour les livres.

Tous étaient très fiers de leurs progrès en magie : Lily savait créer son Patronus : une biche argentée, son corps élancé surplombé ses longue pattes, ses oreilles pointues était un signe de curiosité. Hermione avait amélioré le sien.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'amélioraient aussi du côté de leur forme animagus. Ils arrivaient à se transformer presque parfaitement : Ron en un chien Teckel à poil ras marron clair parsemé de tache plus foncé avec un museau et de longues oreilles noirs. Comme tous les canidés de cette race, il était assez petit. Hermione était une imposante panthère noire aux yeux foncés mesurant à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt. Ginny un cheval alezan, couleur fauve clair avec une tache blanche allant du niveau des yeux jusqu'au museau et possédait une balzane haut chaussée sur la patte avant droite et une petite sur la gauche arrière, d'un taille au garrot de un mètre cinquante.

Chacun avait mis du temps à accepter son animal, Ron trouvant le sien trop petit, Hermione pas assez discret et Ginny trop grand en hauteur. Ils avaient néanmoins finit par trouver des qualités à leur condition telle que la discrétion pour le premier, l'art de passer inaperçu dans une forêt pour la deuxième et le transport de personne pour la dernière. Ils avaient tous commencé en même temps les cours que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné, ensemble, après la bataille finale. Harry avait été le premier à réussir à se métamorphoser complètement, Hermione n'était cependant pas loin d'y arriver également.

Kreattur ne voulait pas rester seul en permanence, il fut donc décidé qu'il passerait la semaine à Poudlard et le week-end au 12 square Grimmaurd, en accord avec Minerva.

La première fois qu'Andromeda arriva au square pour ramener Teddy depuis l'arrivée des voyageurs du temps fut enregistrée dans les mémoires de tous : lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, Kreattur alla ouvrir, comme d'habitude. Il l'emmena dans le salon dans lequel les jeunes se trouvaient. À peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'un garçon tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé dans un grand boom. Teddy se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer. Le garçon se releva péniblement en disant : « Andromeda ». La fille nommée ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme, contrairement à lui apparemment. En plus, le comportement des autres ne l'aidait pas. Ils étaient tous entrain de rire, sûrement à cause de la chute du garçon, sauf une fille blonde, qui foudroyait tous le monde du regard, sûrement trouvaient-elle leur comportement immature et Hermione qui essayait de ramener le calme. Ensuite il fallut expliquer toute l'histoire de la fée à la femme pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Andromeda compris enfin pourquoi quelqu'un était tombé de sa chaise : c'était son cousin Sirius, et revoir une cousine vingt et un ans plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs doit faire un choc. Elle même ne savait que faire, elle se décida pour aller embrasser son cousin.

La semaine ayant passé trop vite au goût de tous, c'est d'une humeur d'un côté maussade car les vacances étaient déjà terminées mais aussi très heureuse de retrouver Poudlard qu'ils transplanèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King cross en compagnie de Molly et d'Arthur le mardi premier septembre. C'est après des embrassades très chaleureuses de la part de Molly et plus discrètes pour Arthur qu'Harry et Ginny rejoignirent James, Sirius, Remus et Lily qui avait eu le droit au même cinéma, mais avant de partir, vu que personne ne devaient savoir qu'ils se connaissait déjà, dans un compartiment. Ron et Hermione eux partaient à la réunion des préfets. Hermione avait été surprise d'être nommée préfète en chef contrairement à ses amis et lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre tout le monde l'avait félicitée chaleureusement. Elle avait eu quelques jours pour accepter l'idée d'être l'incarnation de l'autorité parmi les élèves. Plusieurs noms avait été cité pour son homologue masculin par les jeunes, mais c'était pour finir Drago Malefoy qui avait obtenu le poste pour leur plus grand malheur. Leur avis sur le garçon n'avait pas changé durant les vacances. Hermione n'était pas plus heureuse que ses condisciples mais se disait qu'il faudrait faire avec et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, contrairement à eux.

Une heure plus tard, les préfets rejoignirent les autres qui discutaient joyeusement. Luna et Neville étaient venus s'asseoir avec eux. Plusieurs membres de l'Armée Dumbledore étaient passés les saluer. En arrivant dans le compartiment, Ginny fit les présentations à son frère et Hermione. Ceux ci n'étant pas supposé connaître les nouveaux élèves.

Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Luna plongée dans un nouveau numéro spécial du Chicaneur sur les complots des gobelins des Carpates, Hermione et Lily discutant d'un livre de cours qu'elles avaient sûrement déjà avoir lu et les autres discutant quidditch. Tout était calme jusqu'au moment où un jeune homme blond entra dans le compartiment en compagnie d'un fille brune et d'un garçon assez costaud :

" Potter, sa sang de bourbe, ses amoureux des moldus, sa folle et l'incapable. Incroyable, toute votre joyeuse bande réunie.

- Malefoy, son gorille et son bouledogue. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore avoir croisé ta si magnifiiiiiiiique personne. Crabbe ne te manque pas trop ? répliqua aussitôt Harry.

- Mais on croirait que Potty a de l'humour. Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les voyageurs du passé.

- Jamie Father, mon frère Cyril Father, un ami Rémi Lune et Lise Evi. À qui avons-nous l'honneur ? questionna James, plus par politesse que par curiosité, car le blond lui paraissait particulièrement antipathique.

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Si je peux me permettre, je peux vous proposer de meilleures fréquentations que celles-ci.

Il tendit la main vers James.

- Non merci, monsieur Malefoy, c'est bien cela ? Les fréquentations que nous avons nous conviennent parfaitement. Au revoir.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est pour vous, mais moi ça me rappelle une scène d'il y a maintenant huit ans. Tu n'es pas trop vexé, Malefoy ? rigola Harry en se délectant de la colère du garçon.

- Vous me le payerez, jeta Malefoy furieux en claquant la porte du compartiment.

- Que s'est-il passé il y a huit ans ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Malefoy m'a proposé de devenir ami avec lui et j'ai refusé tous comme tu viens de le faire. Tu dois être le deuxième à oser faire ça, après moi.

- On va bien s'amuser cette année, je crois. " dit James en regardant Sirius d'un air conspirateur. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle cible. En plus, c'était le fils de Lucius.

Plus personne ne vint les déranger avant la fin du voyage. Ron et Hermione partirent faire une ronde dans le train et se préparer à aider les premières années, pendant que les autres revêtaient leur robe.

En descendant, Neville leur dit qu'il espérait que les nouveaux seraient à Gryffondor. Luna avoua que les Serdaigles étaient sympathiques aussi et prêts à les accueillir avec joie, mais tous convint qu'ils ne fallait pas qu'ils arrivent à Serpentard. Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna se dirigèrent vers les calèches alors que James, Sirius, Remus et Lily prenaient la direction des barques comme toutes les personnes devant être réparties.

Une fois tout le monde installé, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes afin que tous les nouveaux puissent entrer dans la salle. Certains avaient l'air d'avoir peur, d'autre souriaient, bavardaient ou bien regardaient le plafond d'un air admiratif. Il y avait de quoi être impressionné lorsque l'on regardait le plafond qui donnait l'impression d'être en plein air avec sa couleur bleu clair et ses quelques nuages qui se déplaçaient lentement. Il fallait aussi continuer d'avancer sous le regard des élèves des quatre grandes tables pour l'instant vides de toute victuailles. Harry avait fait exprès de s'installer en bout de table à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et Hermione. Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient juste à côté d'eux. Une fois tout le monde rentré, la nouvelle directrice commença son discours : « Je souhaite un bon retour à tous nos anciens élèves et la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux. Cette année, beaucoup de personnes sont à répartir. Nous allons faire par année d'étude en commençant par les dernières années. Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez et positionnerez ce chapeau sur votre tête qui désignera la maison dans laquelle vous passerez vos années d'étude à Poudlard. Cette maison sera en quelque sorte votre deuxième famille. »

Le chapeau commença sa chanson, dans laquelle il évoqua brièvement la défaite de Voldemort grâce à l'entraide entre les maisons survenue l'année précédente et qui devait continuer, mais n'oublia pas de citer les caractéristiques de chaque maison.

Une fois le chant terminé, Evi Lise fut appelée. Elle déposa le chapeau sur sa tête qui cria moins de vingt secondes plus tard " gryffondor". Ensuite ce fut le tour de Father Cyril. Il s'avança en regardant son ''frère'' avec peur, mais le chapeau ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à crier " gryffondor". Le garçon avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, il lançait des regards noirs à toutes les personnes osant le regarder. Son frère, Father Jamie, s'avança, sûr de lui. Malefoy le regarda avec un regard dédaigneux, James lui fit un grand sourire qui fit renfrogner son destinataire. Ayant à peine posé la coiffe sur sa tête, le choixpeau l'envoya à gryffondor . Il se dirigea fier de lui vers sa nouvelle table. Lune Rémi fut réparti dans cette maison également, mais avança plus modérément que ses amis.

Les rouges et or était plus déchaînés que jamais, leurs cris résonnaient dans la salle à chaque fois que quelqu'un était envoyé dans leur maison. James était entre son fils et Sirius alors que Lily et Remus s'asseyaient en face d'eux. Une fois tous installés convenablement, Remus avoua que le chapeau lui avait souhaité un bon retour parmi les vivants et qu'il était ravi qu'il retrouve sa maison d'origine. Sirius lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il avait dit ça car le choixpeau avait voulu le faire enrager en lui disant qu'il regrettait son premier choix et que Serpentard serait mieux pour lui. Ce qui n'avait pas fait rire l'intéressé, contrairement à ses amis. James le mit encore plus de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il raconta que la coiffe lui avait simplement dit «Bienvenu, les Potter ne changent pas» et avait crié sans attendre le nom de sa maison. Le chapeau avait juste dit à Lily : « Je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte, tu es très courageuse ». Celle ci avait été très touché du compliment. Elle qui pensait ne pas mériter sa place chez les lions.

Pendant que la répartition continuait tranquillement, les nouveaux gryffondors expliquèrent qu'ils revenaient dans leur pays d'origine comme la guerre était terminée. Ils avaient dû fuir il y a sept ans en France afin de ne pas se faire tuer. Les parents de James et Sirius avaient recueilli Remus un an avant de déménager lorsque ses parents étaient morts. Ils avaient rencontrés Lily à l'école et celle ci les avaient suivis jusqu'en Angleterre.

Les personnes ayant onze et douze ans, n'ayant pas était réparti l'année précédente parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas inscrit au collège, rentrant respectivement en première et deuxième années furent répartit durant un long moment dans les divers maisons.

Une fois tout le monde assis, McGonagall alla se positionner devant le siège situé au milieu de la table des professeurs : « Après l'année dernière où Poudlard a été transformé en école de magie noire et où beaucoup n'ont pas pu suivre de cours, il a été décidé que l'année dernière ne compterait pas parmi vos années d'étude. Vous passerez tous en classe supérieure. Il y a donc exceptionnellement huit niveaux cette année. Afin de ne pas surcharger les septième années, il a été décider que les personnes devant recommencer leur septièmes seraient placé en huitième, ainsi ils pourront approfondir les cours. Vu qu'aucun examen n'a pu être passé. Les huitièmes et les septièmes années passeront leurs ASPICs cette année, de même pour les cinquième avec leur Buses. Ces deux derniers niveaux devront en un an faire le programme de deux. Pour les autres, le programme a été modifié afin que vous ayez le temps de tout étudier avant vos examens. Après cette parenthèse examens, je tiens à vous dire que je suis contente de tous vous voir rassemblés ici. J'espère que cette année sera placée sous le signe de la paix. Certains dortoirs seront agrandis afin que tout le monde ait de la place. De même, une nouvelle pièce a été créée dans toute les salles communes. Cette année, elle servira de dortoirs aux huitièmes année et à partir de l'an prochain de salle d'étude. Je voudrais demander aux élèves présents ici l'année dernière d'aider au mieux les autres qui suivront les même cours que vous. Dans certaines classes, vous devrez faire exactement les même exercices que l'année dernière, je vous demande d'être compréhensif avec ceux qui n'étaient pas là, et ceci pour tous les niveaux. Étant donné que les huitièmes année auraient dû avoir quitté l'établissement, à partir de cette année tous les élèves majeurs pourront rentrer chez eux tous les week-ends. Des calèches les emmèneront jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où vous pourrez transplaner tous les samedis à dix heures et vous reprendront le dimanche à dix huit heures. » Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des applaudissement chez les plus âgés des élèves. « Afin que tous puissent préparez leur bagage, aucun club ou activité n'aura lieu le vendredi soir. Ce sont les capitaines qui organiseront les sélections de quidditch la semaine prochaine, il a été décidé que les Gryffondors aurait le terrain le lundi, Serdaigles le mardi, Poufsouffle le mercredi et Serpentard le jeudi, ainsi je veux aucun problème de terrain, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous présente Madame Delacour-Weasley qui sera votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Quoi, c'est elle notre prof ? Personne n'a pensé à me dire que ma belle-sœur serait ma nouvelle prof ? s'insurgèrent Ron et Ginny en chœur.

- Ainsi que monsieur Malefoy qui s'occupera des potions, reprit la directrice sans avoir entendu l'interruption.

- Quoi, un mangemort prof, c'est pas possible ! s'agacèrent les Gryffondors sans comprendre les raisons de ce choix.

- La forêt interdite porte bien son nom et est donc interdite à tous les élèves, sans exception. Les articles de la boutique de Fred et George Weasley ne sont pas autorisés dans l'établissement. Il est également interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Maintenant, avant de vous souhaiter un bon appétit, je voudrais que nous fassions une minute de silence pour tous les élèves et professeurs qui auraient dû être en notre compagnie aujourd'hui, ainsi que tous les proches morts à cause de la guerre ou durant la bataille final. »

Une minute plus tard... BOOM. Juste devant la table des professeurs, une fusée venait d'exploser inscrivant ainsi « Bonne Année Scolaire » en couleur rouge entourée de jaune. Aux quatre coins de la salle, un autre pétard avait explosé également pour créer un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent, symboles des quatre maisons. Les figures volèrent à travers toute la salle. Les élèves applaudirent. La directrice affichait un air scandalisé. Elle regarda vers la table des Gryffondors et vit des élèves qui affichait un sourire trop innocent pour l'être vraiment. Hermione et Lily, quant à elles, affichaient un air réprobateur en tentant de cacher leur sourire. Les pétards n'étant pas dérangeants, elle décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant tant qu'ils ne devenaient pas dangereux. Les élèves pensaient que c'était fait exprès, pourquoi les contredire et casser la bonne humeur qui trop longtemps avait été absente ? C'est donc dans une bonne humeur générale que le repas se déroula et que les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune et dortoirs. Celui de la dernière année de Gryffondor avait, comme prévu, était agrandi, quatre nouveaux lits étaient apparus, ainsi qu'une nouvelle porte, curieux, les huit colocataires allèrent voir se qui se cachait derrière et découvrirent une seconde salle de bain, aussi grande que la première composée d'une douche et d'un lavabo. Ceci dit, fit remarquer Sirius désormais renommé Cyril, huit personnes avec une seule salle d'eau, c'était impossible. Heureux, tous se couchèrent assez tard ce soir-là après avoir fait connaissance avec les nouveaux et racontaient leurs vacances.

Le lendemain, à 8h20, bizarrement huit garçons attendaient, impatients, l'arrivée des deux filles.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait, vous ? Cet air là ne me dit rien de bon, demanda Lily méfiante.

- Tu te fais des idées ma fleur de Lys, nous n'avons rien fait, faut avoir confiance en nous. »

C'est en arrivant dans le couloir menant à la grande salle que les filles comprirent.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça. Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de gamins. » Lily s'éloigna le plus possible d'eux. Il était impossible de rentrer dans la grande salle, un grand marécage tel que les jumeaux en avait créé un trois ans plus tôt bloquait l'entrée.

Dix minutes plus tard, la directrice arriva pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Pourquoi êtes vous tous ici ? Rentrez tous dans le grande salle, les cours vont bientôt commencer. » C'est en arrivant devant l'entrée qu'elle eux la réponse à ces questions. « Qui a fait ça ? Que le coupable se dénonce tous de suite. » Même si elle savait parfaitement qui étaient les coupables. Elle se sentait indulgente, car les élèves avaient, en ces temps assez sombres qui suivaient la disparition de Voldemort, besoin de rire. L'année promettait d'être longue. Elle lança la formule pour faire disparaître le marécage. Elle dut l'utiliser plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le supprimer complètement.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués, les septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient le lundi matin défense contre les forces du Mal, l'après-midi trois heures de métamorphoses, le mardi sortilèges et potions, en plus de l'arithmancie pour les deux demoiselles, le mercredi métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, le jeudi botanique et astronomie, suivis pour les deux plus studieuses des élèves de l'histoire de la magie, et enfin le vendredi potions et sortilèges.

« Tous les cours où on doit être avec une seule autre maison sont avec les Serpentards, ils n'auraient pas pu nous mettre avec les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles ? ronchonna Ron.

- Seul les Gryffondors osent se défendre face aux Serpentards. Si les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles étaient seuls avec eux, il aurait des morts avant la fin de l'année, » répondit Hermione sans lever le nez de son emploi du temps qu'elle essayait visiblement de mémoriser. Leur débat fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Un hibou moyen duc, marron comme la plupart des oiseaux de son espèce, se déposa élégamment devant Harry et lui tendit sa patte afin qu'il décroche la lettre. Harry, étonné, la détacha. Il ne connaissait pas cet oiseau, et ne s'attendait pas à recevoir si tôt en début d'année une enveloppe. Seul la famille Weasley, lui envoyaient régulièrement des missives. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, il faudrait lire la lettre pour le savoir. L'hibou but un peu de jus de citrouille que Sirius venait de verser dans un petit plat à part pour lui et s'envola.

Harry ouvrit la lettre. Plus le temps passait, plus il blêmissait dangereusement au cours de sa lecture.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premier cours.


	6. Premiers cours

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à LittleLexy qui a corrigée ce chapitre, et à toute les personnes ayant laissé une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Premier cours**

Inquiète, Hermione demanda de qui était la missive. Le garçon la replia, regarda partout autour de lui et murmura un « plus tard ».

Harry se dépêcha de manger. Hermione et Ron firent de même afin de sortir le plus vite possible de la grande salle. Ils étaient tous les deux étonnés du comportement de leur ami, peu habitué de le voir dans cet état. Que contenait cette lettre ?

Ils allèrent dans la première salle de classe vide qu'ils trouvèrent et lancèrent un sort pour que personne ne puisse les écouter, puis Harry leur tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt, sans un mot et toujours pâle comme la neige.

_Potter,_

_Tu es peut-être encore en vie. Tu as peut-être réussi à tuer mon Lord, mais je suis encore là et je vais te tuer. Ne parle à personne de cette lettre, je te surveille._

" Il faut en parler à quelqu'un ! S'écria effarée Hermione sans prêter attention à la fin du message.

- C'est écrit qu'il me surveille, nous devons garder ça pour nous, répliqua fortement Harry. C'est Malefoy, j'en suis sûr. C'est bien connu que c'est un mangemort et il n'a aucun mal à me surveiller ici depuis qu'il est professeur.

- Nous devrions en parler au professeur McGonagall. Comme ça, nous pourrions savoir pourquoi elle a employé Malefoy. Elle pourra mieux le surveiller que nous, proposa Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais comment faire pour lui parler sans que Malefoy fils nous voit ? Il faut lui dire au plus vite, nous l'avons tout de suite en cours...

- Il suffit que je me fasse coller, suggéra Harry. Même si je déteste les retenues, là je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Drago le saura. Il faut qu'on fasse comme d'habitude. Nous allons en cours. Nous sortons de la salle et une fois que tout le monde est sorti, nous allons lui expliquer.

- Mais une fois que tout le monde sera sorti, elle, elle partira, considéra Hermione.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de la retenir sans que Malefoy fils sache que c'est nous.

- Nous allons en cours, je réfléchirai à un moyen, " conclut Harry.

Ils arrivèrent en bons derniers mais la professeur n'était pas encore arrivée. Ron se mit avec Harry, Hermione rejoignit Lily, James était avec Sirius, Remus avec Lavande et Dean avec Seamus. Parvati et Neville ayant abandonné l'option après leurs BUSES. Les serpentards se mirent tous ensemble, comme à leur habitude, ne voulant jamais s'approcher des Rouge et Or par cette vieille habitude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, leur professeur arriva. Elle lança un regard noir vers James et Sirius qui affichaient un grand sourire innocent et à Harry et Ron qui eux paraissaient inquiets, ce qui l'étonna particulièrement.

" Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais un marécage a élu domicile devant la porte de la Grande Salle et il a fallu du temps pour l'enlever. Mais pourquoi mes regards noir n'ont aucun effet sur eux, ils ne peuvent pas me laisser un an tranquille ? pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir fatigué. Cette année est très importante, vous allez passer vos ASPICs en juin, continua-t-elle. Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement dans mon cours. Ce cours ci sera réservé aux révisions. Pour commencer, ces parchemins devront être transformés en oiseaux, ce travail durera 15 minutes. Allez-y, je ne veux plus entendre un mot. " Des feuilles furent transformées aussitôt en oiseaux. Harry eut une idée, il prit une plume et écrivit sur un papier :

_Professeur, ne dites rien,_

_À la fin du cours, ne sortez pas de la salle. Je reviendrai pour vous parler une fois tous les élèves partis. Merci._

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, comme prévu, l'enseignante vint vérifier l'avancement des travaux d'Harry et Ron. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand elle vit que le mot lui été destiné, elle regarda Harry et acquiesça, le mot fut effacé.

" C'est bien Potter, continuez, " se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Le cours se passa parfaitement bien, Harry fut impressionné par le niveau de métamorphose de son père et de son parrain. Lily et Remus étaient moins bons, mais avaient néanmoins un très bon niveau.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde sortit. Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione, ils allèrent dans la première salle vide et attendirent que tous soient sortis pour aller retrouver leur professeur. Une fois rentrés, et un sort d'impassibilité lancé :

" Que me voulez-vous Potter ? Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on me fasse lire des mots me demandant de rester sans explication, lança McGonagall de sa voix glaciale.

- Pourquoi avez-vous embauché Malefoy ? C'est un mangemort.

- La raison pour laquelle j'ai employé Lucius ne vous concerne en aucun cas, Monsieur Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'un sort d'impassibilité soit nécessaire pour me demander cela, Miss Granger.

Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à sa professeur, expliquant qu'un hibou moyen duc lui avait apporté cela le matin. L'institutrice, surprise, déplia le mot et le lut, elle regarda ses élèves :

- Et vous pensez que ce mot serait de Lucius. Vous ne pensez pas que ce pourrait être simplement une plaisanterie ?

- Qui pourrait envoyer un mot comme ça, simplement pour plaisanter ? Pour répondre à votre première question, je ne voulais pas avoir Malefoy en enseignant sachant qu'il a été un mangemort, mais il n'a pas combattu aux cotés de son maître à la fin de la bataille finale. Il a été jugé innocent de tous les crimes qu'il a commis, il a juste perdu toute sa fortune. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie britannique, m'a demandé de l'embaucher, ainsi je pourrais le surveiller plus que s'il restait chez lui. Je n'ai pas été ravie mais j'ai fini par accepter... Je ne pense pas qu'il peut vous envoyer une lettre dès la rentrée en sachant qu'il est surveillé. Dès le moindre faux pas, il retourne à Askaban. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas faire de conclusions trop hâtives, il reste encore beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté. Je veux que vous soyez tous prudents, surtout les week-ends où vous rentrez au square Grimmaurd, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en prenne à vous lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard. Si vous recevez encore une lettre, je veux en être informée aussitôt, vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Je garderai un œil sur Malefoy, même si je ne le pense pas capable de vous avoir envoyé cette lettre.

- Merci professeur.

- Je voulais demander à Remus de rester à la fin du cours mais quand j'ai lu votre mot, j'ai décidé de vous en parler à vous. Je ne sais pas si vous avez regardé le calendrier lunaire de cette année mais la pleine lune a lieu dimanche. Nous n'avons plus de potion Tue-Loup depuis que Severus est décédé, j'ai demandé à Lucius de vous faire un cours dessus. Vous en fabriquerez lors de votre premier cours, je veux que vous soyez tous très attentif. Tous les mois, je voudrai que ce soit vous qui la prépariez, Remus et Lily sont presque aussi doués que Severus en potion, ensemble vous devriez y arriver. Je ne veux pas demander à Lucius d'en préparer, il se douterait de quelque chose quant à la vraie identité de Remu... Remi. Si votre potion est réussie, gardez-en avant de sortir. Je voudrai aussi que vous expliquiez à Remus ce qu'est cette potion, elle a été inventée il y a peu de temps, il ne la connaît pas... Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander de rester dans la cabane, vu que je sais que vous sortirez quand même. Mais je vous demanderai d'être prudents, surtout vous, monsieur Potter, James et Sirius ont déjà deux ans de sortie mais vous, c'est votre première. Je n'ai pas informé Pomfresh que nous avions un loup-garou cette année, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Si vous n'arrivez pas à soigner une blessure, je vous oblige à aller la voir. Je sais que James et Sirius ont déjà de l'expérience dans les sorts de guérison mais faites attention. Les potions que je vous ai fournies permettront à Remus de paraître normal aux yeux des autres, mais je vous le dis encore, faites attention. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller manger. Vous avez cours cette après-midi.

Le repas dût être pris rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il arrivèrent en avance, Fleur était déjà derrière son bureau. " Bonjour, Fleur, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais notre nouveau professeur ?

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Bill conserve son poste à Gringotts, ici, et je ne voulais pas rentrer en France sans Bill. En plus, l'Ordre peut toujours avoir besoin de moi tant qu'il y a encore des Mangemorts en liberté. Je n'avais plus d'emploi, Minerva m'a proposé le poste, j'ai accepté avec joie. J'espère juste que je serai une bonne enseignante ! Surtout que j'ai appris que plus de la moitié de la classe de cette après midi a suivi tes cours 'Arry.

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, tu vas être une bonne prof.

- Merci ! Maintenant, vous feriez bien d'aller vous asseoir, tout le monde arrive. Et au fait Ron, ta mère n'a pas été contente lorsqu'elle a appris ce que vous aviez fait hier après la répartition et ce matin devant la Grande Salle. Elle pense que vous ne devriez pas utiliser les produits de George. Moi, en tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire. "

C'est en riant qu'il rejoignirent leur siège.

" Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec la nouvelle prof, s'exclama Sirius, ou plutôt Cyril.

- C'est la femme de Bill, le frère ainé de Ron, expliqua Harry.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous rigolez avec elle. Elle est bien ? se renseigna Lily.

- Elle ne nous a jamais donné de cours, mais elle fait partie de l'Ordre et elle se bat bien. Elle est un peu stressée, mais je pense que ça va aller. Elle n'est pas contre le fait qu'on utilise les produits de George, même si elle ne nous l'a pas dit ouvertement, par contre on risque de se faire disputer par ma mère ce week-end.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Fleur Weasley, née Delacour. Je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cette année. J'attends de vous que vous soyez attentifs afin que vous réussissiez vos ASPICs, interrompit la superbe jeune femme.

- Une Weasley pour faire cours, l'école est vraiment tombée bien bas.

- Ron, tu te rassois tous de suite. Monsieur Malefoy, je suis votre professeur, je vous enlève 10 points pour cette insolence. Si je dois vous reprendre encore une fois, vous serez en retenue dès le premier jour. Après ce petit intermède, aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé vous faire passer des tests afin d'évaluer un peu votre niveau. "

Tout le monde passa devant la professeur et exécuta les sorts, plus ou moins complexes, demandaient.

Alors que la moitié des élèves étaient déjà passés, les longs cheveux blonds ondulés de Fleur devinrent vert pomme et se relevèrent sur sa tête afin de former un cône surplombé par une boule lumineuse clignotante rouge. Les étudiants furent tous incapables de retenir leur fou rire, pendant que l'institutrice leur rendait leur aspect habituel. Elle rétablit vite le calme, et vu que personne se dénonça, Fleur annonça qu'elle aimait bien s'amuser mais demandait un minimum de sérieux pendant ses cours.

" Voilà, le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, je pense que une bonne partie de la classe a un niveau plus que satisfaisant mais les autres vont devoir faire des efforts. " Drago lança un regard noir à sa professeur, lorsqu'elle avait dit cette phrase, elle regardait vers les serpentards. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était moins bon que d'autre étudiants. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit en vitesse.

" Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier cours ? demanda Fleur à son beau-frère alors que tous les autres élèves furent sortis.

- Super, tu es géniale, avoua Ron.

- Harry aussi a dû être génial. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a avoir un niveau aussi élevé parmi mes élèves. La plupart sait maîtriser le Patronus. Les Expelliarmus et boucliers sont impressionnants. Je vais devoir partager le cours en deux groupes, ceux qui ont suivi vos cours ont un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que les autres et que la moyenne, les autres n'arriveront pas à suivre si je les laisse avec vous. "

Ils s'excusèrent pour la blague qu'ils avaient fait, l'institutrice n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner qui étaient les investigateurs de celle ci mais n'avait rien dit. Ils promirent d'être sage durant les cours à l'avenir. Il était impensable que les Maraudeurs et le trio ne fassent pas le bizutage des nouveaux professeurs. Même McGonagall y avait eu droit en son temps même s'ils ne savaient pas comment il s'était terminé, celui ci était petit vu qu'elle été de la famille de Ron. Mais Malefoy père ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela, ils allaient lui faire ce qu'avaient imaginé les maraudeurs pendant les vacances pour leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur tour. Harry et Ron décidèrent de faire une partie d'échec. Ce fut le premier des deux qui eut la charge d'aller dans le dortoir chercher le plateau de jeux. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit des voix fortes, deux personnes se disputaient :

" Je commençais à croire que tu avais peut-être changé en deux mois, que peut-être j'avais pu t'aimer et avoir Harry avec toi par amour. Mais non, tu es toujours aussi arrogant et immature, toujours à mettre stupidement ta main dans tes cheveux, à faire des blagues stupides avec tes amis. Les feux d'artifices d'hier, c'était vous, ce n'était pas prévu. Ce matin, comment avez-vous osé mettre un marécage devant la grande salle, et colorer les cheveux de l'enseignante de défense ? En plus, tu entraînes notre fils avec toi. Savoir que tu n'as plus que trois ans à vivre ne te fait rien ? Tu ne changeras jamais, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi. Tu as dû me faire boire une potion d'amour ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Bon ça y est, tu as fini de me hurler dessus, je peux en placer une ? Déjà c'est qui, qui est venu me trouver dans mon dortoir alors que j'allais seulement me reposer un peu ? Qui vient me gueuler dessus ? Les blagues, oui c'est bien moi avec les autres garçons. Ton fils n'a pas besoin de moi pour en faire, il sait très bien se débrouiller seul pour ça. Ma main dans mes cheveux est presque un tic, je ne peux rien faire contre ça à chaque fois que je suis stressé. Depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, je fais plein d'efforts avec toi, mais rien ne marche, tu es trop bornée et stupide. Et sache Evans, que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à utiliser une potion d'amour. Je t'aime, je ne peux rien contre ça, mais j'aurais mieux préféré ne jamais t'aimer. Je ne sais pas comment une femme comme toi a pu avoir un fils aussi bien qu'Harry. "

Avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la dernière phrase, Harry était déjà en train de dégringoler les escaliers en ne retenant pas des larmes amères, puis traversa la salle commune. Au portrait, il bouscula deux personnes et s'affala au sol mais se remit debout et repartit aussitôt, sans entendre les chuchotements : Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On le suit ? Il courait sans savoir où il allait. Il s'éloignait juste de ses futurs parents qui ne s'étaient jamais aimés, Remus et Sirius lui avaient menti. Sa mère soupçonnait son père de lui avoir fait boire une potion et celui-ci aurait mieux préféré jamais aimer sa mère.

Ses jambes le portèrent vers le parc. Hagrid, qui se dirigeait vers le hall, vit son élève préféré lui foncer dedans au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

" Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Harry, réponds-moi s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Mes... mes parents... il ne... se sont jamais aimés.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? James et Lily s'aimaient comme des fous, ne doute jamais de ça. Harry, tu m'entends ?

- Ha... rry... Ha... grid, Harry, Hagrid. Harry, tu t'es entraîné à la course à pied, cet été, sans nous le dire ? Pourquoi es tu parti en courant et... eh, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Remus et Sirius venaient d'arriver, essoufflés, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione.

Harry continuait de sangloter, le visage dans le manteau d'Hagrid.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a foncé dessus. Il m'a juste dit que ses parents ne se sont jamais aimés, ce qui est totalement absurde.

- James et Lily, merde...

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer enfin ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Hagrid.

- On peut aller dans votre cabane ? proposa Hermione face au silence qui s'installait.

- Euh, oui, venez, " répondit Hagrid confus.

" Bon alors maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? quémanda Hagrid une fois que tous furent assis à table.

- Bon, vous n'allez pas me croire mais je suis Sirius Black et lui c'est Remus Lupin. Avec James et Lily, nous sommes arrivés vingt et un ans dans notre futur à cause d'une fée. Nous allons devoir rester un an à cette époque. Il est prévu que juste avant de repartir, on nous efface la mémoire, on nous a dit tout ce que nous allions vivre et comment nous allons mourir. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou.

- Si... Si... Sirius, c'est bien toi !

- Haa, Hagrid, oui moi aussi je vous aime bien mais là vous m'écrasez. Je crois que si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, avec Remus, nous allons mourir plus tôt que prévu.

- Euh désolé, mais je suis tellement content de vous revoir. Je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force. Vous savez que vous me manquez tous. Vous avez été les premiers à venir me voir, avant vous tout le monde m'évitait.

- Hagrid, Hagrid, calmez-vous un peu, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Vous n'êtes plus tout seul maintenant, vous nous avez, essaya de le rassurer Hermione.

- Oui, oui, désolé, c'est l'émotion. Heureusement que je vous ai, je ne sais pas ce que je ferez sans vous... Mais pourquoi Harry est dans cet état, il devrait être content de pouvoir connaître ses parents.

- Sauf que Lily ne supporte pas James. Ils ne se sont mis ensemble que durant leur septième année, et là, il ne l'ont pas encore commencé, expliqua calmement Remus.

- Ah oui, je comprend. Je me souvenais plus à quel point ils s'étaient détesté avant de s'aimer, ils ont passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Harry, tes parents se sont pendant longtemps disputés, mais un jour tout a changé. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous, je n'ai jamais vu un couple s'aimer plus que James et Lily Potter. Tu verras, je pense qu'avant la fin de l'année tu ne penseras plus que tes parents ne s'aimaient pas.

- Ils... Lily pense que James lui a fait boire une potion, et lui pense qu'il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux d'elle, pleura Harry.

- QUOI ? James faire boire une potion à Lily ? Il n'aurai jamais fait une chose comme ça. Hagrid commençait à s'énerver.

- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai regardé dans la pensine et que j'ai vu ma mère crier après mon père, lorsqu'il a mis Rogue dans les airs après que Sirius lui ait dit qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Et je peux te rappeler que Remus nous a dit que tes parents se sont aimés comme des fous à partir de leur septième année, quand la tête de ton père a commencé à dégonfler. Sirius a même admis qu'ils avaient été idiots, renchérit Hermione.

- Je savais bien qu'un jour tu le reconnaîtrais, Patmol.

- Ouais, bon. Et je vous interdis de rigoler de moi. Ça va mieux Harry ?

- Oui, merci.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais vous avez intérêt à me rendre visite régulièrement? maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes. Qui est au courant de votre vraie identité et comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez gardé vos vrais nom, et si je commence à vous appeler Sirius ou Remus, je risque de faire une bêtise. "

Ce fut seulement lorsque l'heure du couvre feu arriva, qu'Hermione décida qu'il était le temps de rentrer, après une longue discussion. Harry avait retrouver son sourire. Il fut décidé que jusqu'au moment où James et Lily seraient ensemble, plus personne ne leur parlerai. Peut-être que ça les ferait se mettre ensemble plus rapidement.

" Où étiez vous tous passés ? James fonça sur ses amis lorsqu'il les vit.

- Bon ben moi, je vais prendre ma douche, annonça Sirius d'une voix forte en les évitant.

- Ah Hermione, je voulais te demander si tu savais la réponse à la question trois du devoir de métamorphose, je ne suis plus... Hermione ? Pourquoi tu pars sans me répondre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Qu'est ce que nous avons fait ? s'énerva Lily.

Les cours de botanique et d'astronomie du jeudi se passèrent comme la semaine précédente. James et Lily se sentaient seuls. Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne leur adressaient plus la parole. Ils crurent que les autres reviendraient leur parler lorsque le jeudi soir, on leur avait demandé de les rejoindre dans la salle sur demande après manger. Mais une fois dans la pièce, se fut Harry, Ron et Hermione qui expliquèrent ce qu'était la potion Tue-loup, et que le lendemain il faudrait être très attentifs parce qu'ils allaient en préparer . Le professeur McGonagall allait leur demander d'en faire pour les mois suivant. Une fois toutes ces informations données, tous sortirent en silence.

Le lendemain, c'est avec la ferme intention de parler avec ses amis que James se leva. Il n'eut aucune chance de leur parler seuls avant le cours de potion. Les quatre Serpentards et les 4 Serdaigles du groupe étant ensemble, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ernie de même, James, Lily, Remus et Sirius se mirent ensemble.

Après un "bonjour, asseyez-vous" digne de Rogue, Malefoy enchaîna : " Aujourd'hui, nous allons créer une potion tue loup,. Ceux qui ne comprennent rien au potion peuvent tout de suite sortir, je ne vous ai en aucun cas obligés à suivre mon cours. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert une potion tue loup ?

- La potion tue loup est utilisée par les bêtes sanguinaires que sont les loups-garous, répondit aussitôt le blond le plus détesté des Gryffondors.

- Ne répondez pas, c'est ce qu'il attend.

- Qu'y a t-il Potter, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je disais que cette potion a été créée pour que le loup ne puisse pas prendre le contrôle sur l'humain. Même si, pour moi, il n'y a pas d'humain dans ces bêtes. Le loup garou se transformera quand même en loup, mais il gardera conscience de tout ce qu'il fait. Comme ça il pourra garder en mémoire tous les crimes qu'il a commis pendant sa nuit de pleine lune.

- Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, j'ajoute dix points à Serpentard, mais c'est bien parce que je ne peux pas en ajouter plus, " fit remarquer l'enseignant.

Le reste du cours continua ainsi, Malefoy père interrogeait toujours son fils, en ignorant Hermione, et donnait des points à Serpentard. Le seul point positif du cours était que Remus, Lily et Hermione avaient obtenu une potion parfaite. Ils avaient tous les trois réussi à en prendre un peu dans leur chaudron quand leur professeur avait le dos tourné, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour la prochaine pleine lune. James et Sirius avaient une potion presque parfaite, mais inefficace. Harry était beaucoup plus loin du résultat de son père et de son parrain mais son résultat le satisfaisait quand même, vu ceux des années précédentes. Ron avait une potion qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il aurait dû obtenir.

" Je ne peux pas croire qu'un prof puisse être comme ça. C'est bien parce qu'il nous faut de la potion tue-loup que je n'ai rien dit. Au prochain cours, il va souffrir. En plus, Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça des lycanthropes, s'exclamèrent Lily et Hermione en même temps en franchissant la porte.

- Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, je suis un monstre.

- REM...

Voyant les regards des personnes présentes se retourner vers eux, James baissa le ton et se rattrapa.

- Rémi, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire une seule fois ça. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux.

- Merci Jamie, mais peu de gens pensent comme toi. "

Le cours de sortilège de l'après midi se fit joyeusement en révision. Le petit professeur Flitwick s'avéra très heureux de trouver quatre nouveaux élèves doués en sortilège.

* * *

À suivre : weekend et pleine lune.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi Lily n'appréciait pas James. Pour ceux qui se pose la question (si vous ne l'avez pas repéré dans ce chapitre), James et Lily sont sortit ensemble à partir de leur septième année (qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencé). Avant, si l'ont considère le souvenir de Rogue dans la pensine du tome 5, ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, Lily le trouvant trop prétentieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont plus tarder à se mettre ensemble.


	7. Weekend et pleine lune

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Week-end et pleine lune**

Le vendredi soir, Harry proposa à tous les membres de son dortoir de passer le week-end chez lui en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, majeure depuis le onze août, elle pouvait donc sortir. James, Sirius, Remus et Lily acceptèrent. Dean et Seamus devaient rentrer chez eux, cette fois ci, mais ils promirent de passer le prochain week-end en leur compagnie. Neville refusa, il devait aller voir ses parents avec sa grand mère. James eut la décence de demander ce qu'avaient ses parents. Neville n'avait plus aucun mal à parler de ses parents, depuis l'année où il avait croisé Ron, Hermione et Harry à Sainte Mangouste, et que sa grand mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte. Lorsque Lily appris qui était les parents de Neville et ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle sortit en courant de la salle. Hermione la suivi de près : " Alice est ma meilleur amie, elle est dans mon année ... et Franck passe en deuxième d'année d'étude d'auror... ce sont des personnes extraordinaire, " sanglota t-elle.

Le lendemain, c'est de bonne humeur que toutes les personnes majeurs prirent leur petit déjeuner. Ensuite, comme prévu, ils montèrent dans les calèches, après que le concierge ait vérifié qu'ils pouvaient partir. Arrivé à Pré au lard, le petit groupe transplana au douze square Grimmaurd.

Le week-end passa trop rapidement au goût de tous, sauf de James et Lily, qui étaient sans cesse ignorés par les autres. Ils supportaient mal d'être ainsi mis à part par les seuls amis qu'ils avaient. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps mais pas beaucoup. Une fois James avait demandé à Sirius pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus, alors qu'ils étaient si proche auparavant. La seule réponse qu'il avait reçu avait été un : " fait la paix avec Evans. "

Remus était complètement gaga de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire sans cesse lorsqu'il en parlait ou l'avait dans les bras. Tous comme les autres personnes, mais personne n'osaient l'admettre. Remus était très fatigué le dimanche, soir de pleine lune, mais une bonne potion revitalisante lui fit du bien.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Andromeda qui passa chercher son petit fils le dimanche soir. Elle fut saluée avec entrain par tout le monde présent.

À dix huit heures, tout le monde transplana à Pré au lard où les calèches les attendaient déjà. Dès le repas fini, Remus but sa potion tue loup et partit en direction de la cabane hurlante accompagné de James, Sirius et Harry. Ils discutèrent tous jusqu'au moment où Remus poussa un grand cri de douleur. Il monta seul dans la chambre du haut. Il n'aimait pas que ses amis le voient se transformer, se déshabilla en vitesse afin de ne pas déchirer ses vêtements juste au moment où ses membres s'agrandirent et se couvraient de poils marrons, son nez s'agrandit afin de créer un long museau. Une fois la transformation achevée, le loup hurla. Remus se sentait bizarre, il venait de finir sa métamorphose. Contrairement à d'habitude, il savait qu'il était dans la cabane, que ses amis l'attendaient pour sortir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se mordre. Ce devait être les effets de la potion : il savait se qu'il faisait. Il se dirigea vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne sur un chien, un cerf et un tigre blanc. Le loup leur sourit, ce qui faisait un drôle d'effet. Les autres comprirent que la potion faisait effet.

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, puis coururent vers la forêt. Là, une course s'engagea entre les animaux. Le tigre et le loup étaient les plus rapide mais le chien pouvait se faufiler plus facilement qu'eux entre les branchages ce qui lui permettait de rester à leur niveau, le cerf les suivait de près. Cette course dura un bon moment, ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière vide de toute vie animal, que le chien sauta sur le loup pour s'amuser. Le loup compris aussitôt ce que voulait son compagnon, le tigre et le cerf se bataillaient gentiment. Après, tout le monde se sautait dessus, jouait ensemble ou paressait sur le sol.

Dans son bureau, la directrice était pensive, elle savait ce que faisait quatre de ses élèves, elle espérait que rien de grave n'arriverai, elle savait que ses élèves s'étaient déjà baladaient comme cela trois ans, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait réellement.

" Va les rejoindre, Minerva. Tu n'arriveras pas à remplir ces papiers, ce soir.

- Mais Albus, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je les remplisse pour demain soir et je ne voudrai pas gâcher leur soirée. C'est leur moment à eux, pas à moi.

- Minerva, il ne t'en voudront pas d'aller les voir et tu meurs d'envie de les retrouver. Alors vas-y, tu n'es pas obligée de rester toute la nuit. Et qui n'aurai pas envie de voir ce que font les grands maraudeurs les nuits de pleine lune. Il est minuit, la lune est levée depuis un peu plus de cinq heures, il en reste six, vas-y. Ces papiers peuvent bien attendre demain matin.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes. "

Elle sortit donc dans le parc et se transforma. Son ouïe de chat lui permit de retrouver les animaux après trente minutes de recherche. Une fois dans la clairière, elle vit un tigre faire la course avec un loup, et un chien qui essayait de sauter désespérément sur un cerf qui se décalait à chaque fois que le chien sautait. Le chien finit par avoir sa proie qui se retrouva sur le sol, il monta fièrement sur son dos. Le cerf se releva d'un bond ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au chien qui se retrouva au sol. Elle décida d'aller voir le chien et le cerf, n'ayant pas envie de courser un tigre et un loup contre lesquels elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Lorsque le chien et le cerf la repérèrent, leurs yeux s'agrandirent : que voulez leur professeur ? Elle leur avait pourtant dit qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Le chat comprenant leur malaise sauta sur le chien. Les animaux avaient compris : elle voulait jouer. Le chien se décala pour que son enseignante ne l'atteigne pas. Le cerf lui donna un coup de museau. Le chien lui ressauta dessus. Le chat préféra la fuite et partit dans la clairière. Le cerf lui barra facilement la route, mais elle se faufila entre ses pattes.

Le tigre et le loup revinrent à ce moment là, le chien avait réussi à plaquer au sol le chat. Les derniers animaux arrivaient compris que le chat voulait seulement jouer. Une course poursuite s'entama, ils traversèrent toute la forêt. Harry, McGonagall et un peu Remus, vu qu'il ne se souvenait jamais des nuits de pleines lunes, furent étonnés de découvrir certains endroit qu'ils trouvèrent magnifique que James et Sirius faisaient exprès de les emmener explorer. Ils virent donc un grand lac entouré de quelques arbres au milieu d'une plaine.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée du jour que les animaux rejoignirent la lisière. Le chat regagna le château ne voulant pas interférer dans le moment qui allait suivre, tandis que les autres partirent vers la cabane hurlante. Le loup se retransforma peu à peu en être humain. Une fois la transformation finit, Sirius lui enfila rapidement quelques vêtements. Les maraudeurs présents furent étonnés du peu de blessures : il n'en avait qu'une grande au niveau du ventre et quelques petite un peu partout. James et Sirius se mirent à le soigner, d'abord les plus petites, puis enfin vint le moment de la plus grande. Ils lancèrent le sort mais elle se referma un peu mais pas complètement, il faudrait mettre un onguent dessus. Heureusement qu'ils avaient apportés quelques produits dans la cabane.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils firent léviter un Remus complètement guéri mais épuisé vers la tour des Gryffondors. Harry surveillait la carte pour éviter le concierge et miss teigne.

Le moment qu'ils craignaient le plus était l'entrée dans le dortoir, Dean, Seamus et Neville ne savaient pas ce que faisaient les autres cette nuit. Ron devait veiller à ce qu'ils dorment bien, mais la peur était quand même présente. En rentrant dans le dortoir, Ron était sur son lit en train de les attendre mais un sort de silence avait été lancé sur les autres lits où les occupants dormait profondément.

" Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Super bien, je n'avais jamais visitée la forêt comme ça. Et devine un peu qui est venue nous rejoindre !

- Qui ? Mais, Remus était sous forme de loup. Il vaut mieux qu'aucun humain ne vous voit.

- C'est McGo, elle est venue sous forme de chat.

- C'est vrai ? Elle n'a pas du tout confiance en vous, ria Ron.

- Ouais, bah peut-être mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle jouait avec nous. Elle est partie au moment où nous avons rejoint la cabane. C'est pas pour dire mais moi, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. "

Remus avait été déposé dans son lit et tous les autres rejoignirent les leurs.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron réveilla Harry, celui ci voulu se retourner dans son lit pour se rendormir mais Ron l'en empêcha. Tous deux allèrent faire de même avec James et Sirius. Ils manquèrent de peu un oreiller et un bras, leurs propriétaires ne voulaient pas se lever. Après que tous eurent but une potion revitalisante, ils allèrent devant le lit de Remus. C'est Sirius qui eut la charge de réveiller ce dernier.

" Rémi, Rémi, mon petit loup.

- hummmm. Siri ?

- Oui, nous sommes tous là. Comment te sens tu ?

- Ça va, j'ai mal nulle part. Vous avez fait un bon travail de guérison, et en plus, je me souviens de tout ce que l'on a fait. Je n'arrivais jamais à me rappeler mais là si, c'est comme ça à chaque fois ? Demanda un Remus d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

- Pour les blessures, tu en avais moins que d'habitude. Tu n'en avais qu'une sérieuse au ventre sur laquelle nous avons du mettre de la pommade. Et toutes les pleines lunes se déroulent à peu près comme ça, à part que Harry et McGo ne sont pas là d'habitude.

- Le chat : le professeur est venu cette nuit.

- Et apparemment, elle s'est bien amusée. Tu veux te reposer ou tu veux aller en cours ? demanda Harry.

- Je pense qu'avec une bonne potion, je pourrais suivre les cours.

- Bah alors, moi, je vais me préparer pendant que tu te lèves, conclut James. "

En entrant dans la salle de métamorphose l'après midi, Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à leur professeur.

Cette dernière reçue sur son bureau un papier alors que les élèves s'installaient dans la salle. Elle vit les grands sourires de certains de ses élèves.

_" Alors professeur, vous vous êtes bien amusée cette nuit ?_

_Curieuse de voir se que faisaient les maraudeurs les nuits de pleine lune ! "_

Les expéditeurs du message attendaient une réponse, mais elle ne leur avouerait pas qu'elle avait aimée cette soirée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une escapade de maraudeurs, mais de toute façon, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer celle ci ainsi. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout la forêt comparé aux maraudeurs. Elle ne les regarda même pas et commença son cours.

" Elle nous ignore, elle fait comme ci rien ne s'étaient passée,. Je n'y crois pas. Elle ne va pas nous ignorer plus longtemps, s'indigna Sirius. Celui ci transforma l'encrier du bureau du professeur en une souris noire pendant l'enseignante regardait ailleurs.

- Qui a fait ça ? La souris était redevenue encrier. Je répète : Qui a fait ça ? Je vous préviens que si cet encrier, ou un autre objet que ce que vous devez transformer, se retrouve métamorphosé, vous serez tous en retenue se soir. "

Ce soir, ayant lieu les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, ces derniers se tinrent tranquille le reste du cours.

* * *

À suivre : Quidditch et Armée Dumbledore.


	8. Quidditch et Armée Dumbledore

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quidditch et Armée Dumbledore**

À dix sept heures, Harry arriva devant le stade de Quidditch pour faire les sélections des joueurs de son équipe. On aurait dit que tous les Gryffondors étaient présent. Il se lança un Sonorus. Ayant retenu la leçon de sa première année de capitaine, il demanda à tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison et aux premières années de quitter le terrain, une trentaine de personnes allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Il ne restait plus qu'une petite trentaine d'individu sur le terrain. Harry décida de voir comment ils volaient, il leur demanda donc de faire des tours de terrain. La moitié dut rejoindre les gradins car ils n'arrivaient pas à décoller ou à contrôler leur balai assez bien pour pouvoir jouer convenablement. Un garçon de troisième fonça même une fois sur Harry avant d'atterrir dans un gradin sans avoir réussi à freiner lorsque le capitaine se fut déporté.

Ils restaient encore quatre gardiens, six poursuiveurs, cinq batteurs en liste pour le poste convoité. Il décida de choisir le gardien en premier en testant les poursuiveurs. Chaque poursuiveurs devraient essayer de marquer, seul, un but pour chaque gardien.

Cormac McLaggen fut le premier à tenter sa chance, il réussit à arrêter quatre tirs sur six, celui de Ginny, qui était remonté après qu'il ai envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie lors d'un match où il avait joué deux ans auparavant, et celui de James, qui faisait qu'un avec son nouveau balai. Demelza Robins manqua de peu de réussir le sien.

Ron, fut le deuxième à passer. Il était stressé mais il savait de quoi il était capable après les derniers matchs qu'il avait joué. Il arrêta cinq souafles. Celui de James lui ayant frôlé la main. Après avoir vu la prestation, Cormac cria à l'injustice avant de partir sous la menace d'Harry.

Le troisième gardien était un troisième année qui réussi à arrêter qu'un seul but d'une deuxième année qui voulait être poursuiveuse. Le dernier stoppa deux souafles, de celle qui avait raté le tir précédent et d'un quatrième année.

James, ayant marqué tous ses buts, et Ginny en ayant loupé qu'un furent nommés poursuiveurs. La fille de deuxième année fut éliminée, ayant raté tous ses tirs comme celui de quatrième qui en avait réussi qu'un. Il restait Demelza Robins de cinquième année et Dean Thomas, qui avait tous les deux marqués deux buts. Ron se mit à son nouveau poste. Demelza et Dean devaient essayer de marquer. Sur cinq essais, Demelza réussit deux tirs alors que Dean en réussit qu'un. Demelza fut donc la dernière poursuiveuse.

Pour que l'équipe soit complète, il ne manquait maintenant plus que les deux batteurs. Sur les cinq, un se sauva lorsqu'il vit le cognard arriver sur lui. Un autres manqua de tomber de son balai en essayant de frapper la balle. Il ne restait donc plus que trois personnes en liste : Richie Coote et Jimmy Peakes furent renommés batteur après que le dernier ait loupé sa cible de plusieurs mètres.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était enfin complète à vingt heures. Cette semaine, pour les sélections de Quidditch, le repas pouvait être pris plus tard dans la grande salle. Tous allèrent manger. James, Ginny et Ron se firent féliciter pour leur poste alors que Harry se faisait féliciter pour avoir mené à bien la sélection.

Sirius préférant présenter le match, au lieu de jouer, n'avait pas voulu faire les essais. Il alla donc avec Harry lorsque celui ci alla voir sa directrice de maison pour lui remettre la liste des joueurs après le repas. La professeur accepta à contre cœur la demande de Sirius pour être présentateur, vu que personne n'occupait ce poste, mais elle savait comment le garçon commenté, ce qui ne l'enchantait guerre. Elle préférait néanmoins Sirius à Luna.

De retour dans sa salle commune, Harry se fit accoster par Neville qui lui demanda s'il comptait reprendre les séances de l'Armée Dumbledore, il avait croisé Luna et beaucoup de Serdaigle lui avait posé la question. Il monta donc dans son dortoir pour demander l'avis aux autres. L'AD ayant été créé pour vaincre Voldemort, maintenant mort, elle n'avait plus aucun but, mais de nombreux mangemorts étant dehors savoir se défendre étaient toujours utile. en plus, d'après ce qu'il savait quelques uns d'entre eux se destinaient à la carrière d'auror. Ses colocataires lui dirent qu'ils avaient qu'à faire une réunion pour voir ceux voulant suivre ses cours et aviser après. Il prit donc sa pièce créait par Hermione et programma une réunion le vendredi à vingt heures, aucun club ayant lieu ce jour là, ce ne devrait normalement déranger personne.

La semaine passa rapidement entre les cours et la surcharge de devoirs qu'ils avaient.

Pour venger Remus et mettre en colère leur professeur de potion, ils mirent un pétard sans résidu de George dans la potion de son fils, celle ci explosa. Aussitôt le père accusa Harry. Celui ci dit que ce n'était pas lui. James pouvait le placer plus facilement, mais ça il ne l'avoua pas. Il se contenta de dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute si son fils ne savait pas faire la potion. Il fit perdre dix points pour insolence. Mais vu qu'aucun reste de pétard fut trouvé dans la potion, le professeur n'avait aucune preuve que la potion n'avait pas explosé naturellement et ne put donc pas distribuer de retenue.

Durant le même cours, le professeur se retrouva sur le sol en voulant s'asseoir, sa chaise étant arrivé cinquante centimètres derrière lui, mais il ne pu rien dire. Il regardait Harry à ce moment là et il n'avait fait aucun mouvement.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, le véritable bizutage du professeur arriva. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient juste amusés avec. Malefoy père se retrouva recouvert de goudron saupoudré de plume. Au début il avait été prévu de la farine et de l'eau, mais vu le caractère et la rancune envers le destinataire de la farce, ils avaient préféré changer leur plan. Le seau avait été placé bien au dessus de sa tête. Il avait donc du goudron partout à partir de ses cheveux jusqu'au pied, des plumes recouvraient le tout le faisant ressembler à un poulet. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle à la sonnerie afin de laisser libre cours à leurs rires retenus plus ou moins facilement et laissant le fils se débrouiller seul avec le père plus qu'énervé de s'être fait traiter ainsi. Pour rajouter à l'humiliation, un photo fut affichée à la sortie du repas sur tous les panneaux d'affichage faisant ainsi profiter à l'école de toute la scène en image animé.

James et Lily ne s'étaient plus disputés depuis la rentrée, ils commençaient à se parler sans se crier obligatoirement dessus. Aucun de leurs amis ne leur parlait. Durant les cours ils devaient se mettre ensemble, vu que Sirius se mettait avec Remus et Hermione avec Lavande, Parvati ou Neville.

Le vendredi soir arriva en même temps que la réunion de l'Armée Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny rejoignirent la salle sur demande à 19h30. Quinze minutes plus tard, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, invités les rejoignirent, suivi de peu par Luna, Neville, Lavande, Parvati et Padma.

À vingt heures, toute l'Armée Dumbledore était réuni. " Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, si nous vous avons convoqués, ce n'est pas pour une réunion. C'est pour savoir si vous voulez ou pas venir vous, commença Harry.

- Bonjour à tous, je vois que l'on a commencé sans nous. Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ? s'écria un roux sur un ton dramatique en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

- George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Lee ? Que faites vous ici ? surprit Harry.

- Je vois que l'on ne nous attendaient pas, je suis profondément vexé de cette constatation. Voyez vous ça, on nous a viré de l'AD sans nous prévenir. Je suis profondément peiné de le savoir.

- George arrête de dire tes conneries. En début de semaine, George a vu son médaillon briller. Il a vu qu'une réunion de l'AD était prévu aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu le convaincre de ne pas venir, mais tu le connais. Il a appelé Lee et moi j'ai prévenu Katie et Alicia. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons utilisé un passage secret pour venir ici, personne ne nous a vu, expliqua Angelina. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Avant que vous arriviez, j'étais en train de demander si vous voulez continuer nos réunions ou les arrêter maintenant que Voldemort est mort. "

Tout le monde voulut continuer. Dans l'Armée Dumbledore, chacun avait découvert des amis, ils progressaient beaucoup dans leurs cours, ils avaient un niveau excellent. L'Armée Dumbledore avait aussi une grande valeur sentimentale pour eux, ils se retrouvaient là pour partager quelques moment de bonheur dans un monde de haine. Elle leur avait permis de tenir bon durant la guerre. C'était la résistance de Poudlard. Il fut donc décidé que les cours seraient maintenus, mais les professeurs ne seraient pas au courant. Ils se réuniraient tous les vendredi de dix neuf à vingt et une heures, vu que personne n'étaient occupé ce jour là. Mais ils aborderaient un peu toutes les matières, vu qu'ils avaient un excellent niveau en défense, les cours pourraient être un peu plus diversifié. Chacun aiderez les autres dans la matière où des problèmes subsistaient.

George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia et Lee voulaient participer à ces séances même s'ils n'étaient plus à l'école. Harry irait donc les chercher et les raccompagnerai dans un passage secret avec sa cape d'invisibilité aux heures des réunions. Seul Cho, qui avait quitté l'école avant l'année de terreur, ne participerai pas, n'étant pas venue.

Juste avant de partir, George demanda à Harry si c'était vrai qu'il avait réussi à devenir un animagi. Angelina en ayant entendu parler au ministère. Harry se transforma donc. Des applaudissements suivirent. Beaucoup voulurent pouvoir faire de même. Devant le cohue, provoquée par la permanence et le désir de devenir animagus, Harry accepta de donner des cours avec l'aide d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ses cours furent prévus pour le jeudi soir, les membres du club d'échec préféraient mieux devenir animagi que jouer. Tous se dirent bonne nuit et partirent vers leurs dortoirs par petit groupe.

(-)

Le week-end passa rapidement, entre Teddy, les devoirs à faire ainsi que la confection d'un petit livret regroupant toutes les données essentiels pour devenir un animagi qu'Harry avait prévu de dupliquer, afin que tous puissent étudier durant une semaine la partie théorique afin de passer à la pratique le plus rapidement possible. La semaine passa aussi vite. Les professeurs s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour accabler les élèves de travail, surtout leur professeur de potion que les Gryffondors surveillaient sans se faire repérer.

James et Lily se rapprochaient de plus en plus, vu que plus personne ne leurs adressaient la parole, ils étaient bien obligés de se parler afin de ne pas devenir associable. Aucune gifle ou grande dispute n'avaient éclaté entre eux, au grand bonheur de leurs amis.

Harry ne regretta pas du tout le choix de ses joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, le lundi soir, lorsqu'il vu l'entraînement se dérouler parfaitement bien et ses coéquipiers possédant un bon niveau. Cette année, la coupe leur reviendrait une fois supplémentaire.

La réunion du jeudi fut brève, seul les livrets d'une quarantaine de page composé d'une partie théorie et une pratique, créé par Harry, Ron, Hermione avec l'aide de Sirius furent distribués en demandant à tous de minimum le lire pour le jeudi suivant, au grand désarroi des futurs animagus déjà assez occupés avec leurs devoirs sans en avoir de supplémentaire, mais ils avaient tous hâte de commencer leur transformation.

James et Sirius, étant déjà animagus, ne suivaient pas ce cours alors que Remus, loup garou, préféra ne pas y participer, vu que leurs mémoires, et donc le souvenir de cet apprentissage serai effacé avant le retour à leur époque et serai peu utile cette année. Sirius et Remus profitèrent de ce moment pour disputer une partie d'échec que Remus gagna haut la main après avoir viré une à une toutes les pièces de son adversaire. James, seul, alla faire un tour dans le château, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

La réunion sur les animagus terminée, Harry consulta sa carte afin de laisser quelques étudiants regagner leurs dortoirs ou autre lieu sans attirer l'attention. Personne n'était dans les environs du septième étage. Cinq personnes sortirent donc.

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, aussi calmement que possible, avec des maraudeurs, fils de maraudeurs et leurs amis réunis dans un même établissement.

À force de passer du temps ensemble, James et Lily avaient appris à s'apprécier et rigolaient régulièrement ensemble. Plus aucune gifle n'avait été échangé.

La pleine lune d'octobre se déroula comme la première, si ce n'est que Ron, Hermione et Ginny purent rejoindre James, Sirius, Harry et Remus, qui reprit de la potion tue loup préparé durant un week-end au square. Ils maîtrisaient maintenant parfaitement leur transformation en chien fox terrier, panthère noire et cheval alezan. McGonagall les accompagna comme la fois précédente. Remus fut que peu blessé.

(-)

Ne pouvant pas se rendre à pré au lard les week-ends pour des raisons de sécurité, ils purent profiter de la première sortie qui se déroula mi octobre. Ils n'eurent aucun achat spécifique à faire, vu que George leur apportait régulièrement soit au square le week-end ou à Poudlard durant les réunions de l'Armée Dumbledore ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce dernier trouvait Poudlard trop calme à son goût, et c'est pour résoudre ce problème qu'il demanda, durant une réunion du jeudi la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, soit disant pour aller redécouvrir le château qui lui manquait tant. Il descendit jusqu'au cuisine, de nombreux elfes vinrent le voir aussitôt, il mit plus de temps à convaincre ces derniers de ne rien lui donner à manger que de verser une potion concocter par ses soins dans toutes la nourriture présente au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, aussi bien dans le jus de citrouille, le café ou la charcuterie.

Le vendredi dix octobre 1998, les élèves de toutes les années et de toutes les maisons vinrent prendre, comme à leur habitude, leurs petits déjeuners dans la grande salle en discutant joyeusement du programme de leur week-end débutant le soir même.

Le repas se déroula donc comme tous les jours jusqu'au moment où des rires suivit de cris d'horreurs résonnèrent dans toute la pièce à 7h45 précise. La directrice eut du mal à ramener le calme dans la salle malgré les divers petites explosions qu'elle provoqua grâce à sa baguette magique.

Lorsqu'un genre de silence fut installé, elle se leva. Tous pouffèrent, plus ou moins discrètement de rire. Mais un regard noir les arrêta rapidement. " Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je ne tolérerai pas que ce genre de blague se produisent dans cet établissement. Je veux que les personnes ayant fait cela se dénoncent et rompent ce sortilège. IMMEDIATEMENT. La voix était étrangement grave. Elle porta son regard vers les maraudeurs, mais ceux ci étaient étrangement calme, et paraissaient même choqué. J'AI DIT IMMEDIATEMENT. Personne ne répondit encore à la directrice. Bon si personne ne se dénonce, vous irez tous dans cette tenue en cours. " Les Serpentards regardaient soupçonneusement les Gryffondors pendant que les derniers en faisait de même avec les premiers.

Un hibou retardataire entra dans la salle au moment où la directrice se rasseyait. Il se dirigea droit vers Ron. C'est devant l'attention générale que le destinataire dut lire son courrier, jusqu'à " GOERGE WEASLEY TU ES UN HO. " Voyant le ton de sa voix trop aiguë, il plaça une main devant sa bouche. Ce faisant, il voulut se lever mais trébucha dans sa robe, peu habitué à porter ce genre de costume. Il se retrouva donc sur le sol avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sous les rire de ses camarades.

" Monsieur Weasley, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor pour ce que vous venait de faire et je vous donne une retenue. Je ne tolère pas que l'on cri ainsi dans ce château, surtout après des membres de sa famille.

- Il ne fait plus parti de ma famille. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il me dit clairement dans cette lettre que c'est lui l'investigateur de cette petite blague, comme il l'appelle. S'il pense que se retrouver une semaine – UNE SEMAINE, dans en robe apparemment impossible à enlever avec une voix aiguë est marrant qu'il essaie, très peu pour moi.

- Apportez moi cette lettre, monsieur Weasley. "

Tous les garçons avaient pu voir leurs uniformes se transformer en une longue robe arrivant jusqu'au cheville. Leurs chaussures étaient maintenant équipés de haut talon de cinq centimètres. Leurs voix étaient plus aiguë qu'accoutumé. Les filles n'avaient pas étaient épargnés par les changements. Elles avaient au contraire obtenus une voix plus grave et portaient des costumes avec pantalon et basket. Le tout ne pourrait pas être enlevé avant une semaine. Les tenues des Gryffondors étaient rouges, des Serdaigles bleus, des Poufsouffles jaunes. Sur leur dos à tous figurés, en chiffre clignotant de la deuxième couleur de leur maison, l'année dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pour la dernière maison, leurs tuniques étaient vertes avec des petites étoiles grises faisant croire qu'ils étaient en pyjama.

" Étant donné les circonstances, les élèves majeurs ne pourront en aucun cas quitter l'école ce week-end. Une huée de mécontentement s'éleva. Maintenant, tous le monde en cours, " ordonna la directrice.

Les Gryffondors de septième, ayant potion, n'étaient guère motivé à se lever mais la directrice avait parlée, il fallut se lever. Ron fut demandé dans le bureau de la femme pour avoir des explications sur le comportement de son frère.

Leur professeur de potion était encore plus exécrable qu'ordinaire. Il enleva même des points aux Serpentards. Harry reçu, plus que d'habitude, des remarques. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas énerver l'homme mais lorsque celui ci lui fit des remarques sur sa tenue, il ne put retenir les remarques comme quoi que son professeur, fille ou garçon, il ne voyait pas beaucoup de différence entre avant et après avoir pris la potion pour lui, vu qu'il est déjà une fille habituellement. Il se prit donc une heure de retenue.

Ron, de son coté, ne put cacher à sa directrice la reconstitution de l'Armée Dumbledore et le fait que tous les membres sortit de l'école revenaient ce jour là. Il n'avoua cependant pas que le jeudi était consacré aux animagus. La partie théorie était terminée pour tous. La première étape touchait à sa fin. Elle consistait à augmenter le niveau de métamorphose de chacun, ainsi ils s'attelaient à transformer la physionomie d'autres membres, d'animaux ou du mobilier. Tous les membres progressaient rapidement. Dès qu'ils avaient un moment, ils pratiquaient sur ce qui leur passaient sous la main même d'autres élèves à qui ils s'empressaient de rendre leur apparence avant qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, sauf pour les serpentards bien sur. Étant très discret, personne ne pu être pris en flagrant délit, pour leur plus grand bonheur. N'étant pas bête, son interlocutrice fit le rapport entre la hausse du niveau dans son cours et les membres. Ron lui dit donc que, ayant un bon niveau en défense contre les forces du mal, tous avaient décidé de travailler sur la métamorphose avant de s'attaquer aux sortilèges.

Il put sortir du bureau alors que les deux premières heures de cours se terminaient, sans avoir révélé le véritable intérêt des cours du jeudi. Il prit tout son temps pour aller en potion et assista à la sortie d'Harry du cachot. Voyant l'état de son ami, il préféra le suivre et sécher. Tous deux discutèrent donc dans leur salle commune, aussi bien de la discussion que Ron avait eu avec la directrice, du cours où Harry était parti avant de lancer un avada et du traitement qu'ils infligeraient à George lorsqu'il le verrait. Soit le soir même si celui ci osait se montrer.

Le cours de l'après midi se déroula mieux que celui du matin. Les élèves s'habituaient peu à peu à leur nouvelle apparence.

Le soir venu, tous les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore se réunirent comme prévu. George était présent avec un grand sourire, sourire qui disparut bien vite à peine la porte refermée. Il se fit stupéfixer en même temps que Katie, Angelina, Alicia et Lee. Les élèves mécontents s'approchèrent du groupe. " Nous aimons que moyennement notre nouvelle tenue", s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Comme prévu, le portrait du garçon fut refait par tous les membres grâce à la métamorphose et une potion. Il portait maintenant une mini jupe verte accompagné d'un débardeur bleu. Ses cheveux furent allongés et bouclés et une boucle mise à son oreille saine. Une fois la transformation effectuée, il put être libéré pour pouvoir s'observer. Le sort devait durer une semaine grâce à la potion, tout comme les autres élèves.

Des duels furent mis au point durant l'heure. Étrangement, George dut vite abandonner : tous les élèves s'étant ligués contre lui. Depuis la rentrée, les aspirants aurors tel que Angelina et Alicia avaient appris de nombreux nouveaux sorts aux membres du groupe à leur plus grand bonheur de prendre déjà de l'avance pour ceux désirant exercer cette profession.

Les étudiants s'habituaient peu à peu à leur nouveau physique, mais pas à ceux de leur petit(e) ami(e). James n'osais plus toucher Lily et l'inverse était vrai également. Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny avaient le même problème.

Seul Sirius semblait s'amuser à fond, il n'hésitait pas à se trémousser devant d'autres personnes, draguer ouvertement sa petite louve, comme il se plaisait à appelez son ami. Allant jusqu'à lui voler un baiser à la sortie de la salle sur demande une fois. Remus, riait devant la bêtise de son ami, alors qu'il était la première cible. Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu approchait un autre de ses amis sans subir les foudres de son compagnon et il préférait mieux ne pas mettre en colère aussi bien James, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, il n'était quand même pas suicidaire. Ceux là le faisait bien rire aussi, il voulait tous se toucher, mais il leur en passait l'envie dès qu'ils voyaient leur chéri.

Une surprise arriva, sous la forme de Teddy, le samedi matin. Harry avait été chercher l'enfant, grâce à se cape d'invisibilité, dans la matinée sans prévenir personne. Andromeda avait eu du mal à laisser partir le bébé surtout que l'enfant commençait à faire ses dents, mais le survivant avait réussi à la convaincre. Il ne voulait pas que Remus soit privé de sa progéniture un week-end à cause de George. Il avait tout prévu avec Kreattur. Celui ci restait à Poudlard ce week-end, et s'occupait de l'enfant lorsque les adolescents ne pouvaient pas être avec lui, pour ne pas paraître suspect, vu que McGonagall ignorait la présence du visiteur.

Les garçons de septièmes années de Gryffondors, passèrent donc toute la journée du samedi en compagnie de Teddy, Hermione et Ginny dans la chambre des garçons, sauf durant les repas où ils furent obligés de descendre dans la grande salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils profitèrent de la sieste de Teddy pour faire tous leurs devoirs. Neville, Dean et Seamus ne pensaient pas que le bébé aurait grandi aussi vite. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis quatre mois. Il pesait maintenant 8,7 kilogrammes pour une taille de soixante neuf centimètres. Il était très curieux de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Un petit coin, d'où aucun son ne pouvait entrer avait été aménagé dans la chambre, prés de la salle de bain. Il était composé d'un seul lit.

La journée fut peut être reposante, mais pas la nuit. Teddy se réveillait régulièrement, ses dents lui faisant mal. Remus se leva la plupart du temps, ce qui amena Neville, Dean et Seamus à se poser des questions : Pourquoi Rémi, parfait inconnu, se levait-il et non Harry ? Pourquoi Rémi avait-il appelé Teddy « mon bébé » ? Ils devront en parler à Harry dès que possible.

Ils eurent une occasion, le dimanche soir, alors que Harry revenait d'avoir ramené l'enfant à sa grand mère. Neville, Dean, Seamus étaient seul avec Harry et Ron dans leur chambre. Les deux derniers lisant un livre lorsque les premiers arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ce fut Seamus qui se lança en demandant à Harry si Andromeda allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit positivement. Elle avait profité du week-end pour se reposer, Teddy lui laissant que peu de repos en semaine, malgré les efforts de Molly Weasley pour la décharger.

Ensuite, il quémanda la question : " Pourquoi avait-il laisser Rémi s'occuper de Teddy la nuit précédente ? " Ce que Ron, s'empressa de répondre que le père à le droit de s'occuper de son enfant, sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, plongé dans son livre de quidditch. C'est en voyant la mine stupéfaite des trois garçons et le cri indigné d'Harry comportant son prénom que Ron compris l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Les deux amis durent donc conter l'histoire arrivaient aux Maraudeurs et Lily. Ils furent choqués de la découverte, mais celle ci élucidait bien des questions dont celle du pourquoi ne voulait-il pas devenir des animagus : il y étaient déjà, et celle les rendant si proche d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils promirent néanmoins de ne rien révéler.

Le soir, les voyageurs du temps furent surpris d'entendre leur camarade de dortoir les appeler par leurs vrais noms. Ceux ci s'empressèrent de raconter l'histoire de l'après-midi, sous la mine gênée de Ron.

(-)

Le lundi, les Serpentards étaient aussi furieux que le vendredi, surtout leur chef qui ne loupait aucune occasion d'enfoncer les Gryffondors. Ils avaient dû passer le week-end à Poudlard aussi.

Ce fut le match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle qui remit la bonne humeur à Poudlard. Le ciel était ensoleillé malgré la saison. C'était le temps idéal pour un match. Sirius se déchaînait durant la présentation des équipes. McGonagall n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Harry finit par attraper le vif sous le nez de son adversaire au bout d'une heure de jeu, amenant ainsi le score à trois cents cinquante à quatre vingt en faveur des Gryffondors. Les poursuiveurs avaient été très soudés, n'hésitant pas à faire des passes et marquer dés que possible, rendant l'équipe adverse folle.

Une fête fut donc organisée en toute vitesse dans la tour des lions. Les alcools forts côtoyaient le jus de citrouille, de nombreux en cas étaient présents.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, une fille saoule vint renverser de l'alcool sur le tee-shirt d'Harry. Celui ci fût donc obligé de monter dans son dortoir pour se changer, mais il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il la referma et redescendit, plus blanc qu'un mort dans la salle commune. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent de son état. Le brun ne leur répondit que : « mes parents ». Tous eurent peur, mais lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils les avaient surpris en train de forniquer, tous s'esclaffèrent de rire. Jusqu'au moment où un sourire démoniaque orna les lèvres de Sirius. Et lorsque celui voulu se diriger vers le dortoir, ce fut Remus, seul personne sachant le résonner, qui le rattrapa de justesse au pied des escaliers.

On ne vit pas les amoureux du reste de la soirée, et le lendemain, Lily se réveilla dans les bras de son amoureux. Ceux qui leur valut les moqueries de leurs camarades. Ils durent avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux semaines, mais vu que plus personne ne leur adressait la parole, ils ne voulaient pas leur dire immédiatement.

(-)

Le château fût en effervescence la semaine précédant Halloween. La directrice avait décidé d'organiser un grand quizz à cette occasion, il y aurait aussi bien des questions sur les créatures magiques en lesquels les moldus se déguisaient pour cette célébration que sur les coutumes magiques et moldus du trente et un octobre. Tous types de questions en rapport avec cette date seraient susceptible d'être posées.

Durant cette semaine, on vit beaucoup de monde en parler avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ou en train de lire des livres susceptible de les aider à gagner la récompense promise soit cents points ajouté à la maison du premier, nonante pour le deuxième, quatre vingt pour le troisième, septante pour le quatrième, soixante pour le cinquième. Mais ce qui motivait le plus était sans doute le colis spécial Halloween, de chez Honeyduckes, proposant une multitude de nouveaux produits.

Les questions étant plus en rapport à la culture générale qu'au cours, les quatre premières années concourraient ensemble et les quatre dernières de même.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle à dix heures. Celle ci avait été divisé en deux parties, les quatre tables supprimées remplaçaient par des chaises. Un grand tableau blanc était mis à la place de la table des professeurs. Les quatre premières années souhaitant concourir durent s'installer dans les places devant, étant donné que le matin leur étaient réservés. Les dernières années pouvaient s'installer dans le fond.

McGonagall expliqua le déroulement de l'épreuve : la première partie était constitué de soixante questions à choix multiple, la seconde un questionnaire de quarante questions à réponse libre. Les questions étaient affichés sur le tableau blanc. Les participants avaient vingt secondes pour répondre lors du QCM et une minute trente pour les réponses libres. Ils devraient se servir de boîtiers présents sur leurs chaises. Ceux ci identifierait l'élèves le tenant et comptabiliseront les points, aucun sort ne pourraient le corrompre.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent au fur et à mesure de la matinée, en passant de la plus grande peur des acromantulas, le lieu ou les centaures lisent les signes, le pays associé au vampire, la conséquence de boire du sang de licorne, le nombre de type de troll, ceux que les enfants moldus vont chercher chez leur voisin le jour d'Halloween et plein d'autre. Les scores de chaque élèves étaient affichés sur un tableau près de celui des questions après chaque nouvelle réponse. Un troisième année de Serdaigles remporta le concours avec quatre vingt dix bonnes réponses sur cent.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale.

Durant l'après midi, ce fut au tour des cinquième au huitième année de participer. Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius, Harry et Drago firent un sans faute pour le QCM. Ils étaient passés par la tête d'une chimère ressemble à quel animal, citez une espèce de dragon, ce qu'était un inferius, la taille d'un yéti en passant par l'année où Harry avait fait disparaître pour la première fois Voldemort.

Drago se trompa sur quatre questions portant sur les moldus, tout comme James et Sirius. Hermione, Lily échouèrent sur deux sur les traditions sorcières alors qu'Harry ne répondit pas à trois. Malgré tout, ils étaient à égalité alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière question : Citez deux signes permettant d'identifier un loup garou ? Malefoy hésita mais finit par valider sa réponse. Les Gryffondors, eux, n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde, avec Remus, il pouvait en citer plus que deux, ils mirent au choix la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux, la queue touffus ou autres.

Lorsque les résultats définitifs apparurent, il s'avéra que le serpentard avait mal répondu. Il se retrouva donc sixième, derrière les cinq Gryffondors, qui étaient toujours à égalité. Étant donné qu'aucune question de réserve existaient, ils furent récompensés tous les cinq. Remus finit septième avec un point de moins que Malefoy. Ron et Ginny ne s'en étaient pas mal sortit aussi.

Une nouvelle fête fut organisée le soir dans la tour Gryffondor. Tous s'amusèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Voilà un Halloween qui se déroulait sans incident.

* * *

À suivre : Handicap et bal.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	9. Handicap et bal

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Handicap et bal**

Le quatre novembre, Harry et Ron furent surpris par le " On a gagné ! " d'Hermione lorsqu'elle reçut son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et leur expliqua que l'élection du ministre de la magie s'était déroulée la veille. Elle capta tout de suite l'attention de toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été élu de peu. Le partie adverse ayant mené une meilleure campagne et étant contre les idées de l'ancien membre de l'ordre du phœnix sur les elfes, loups garous et autres créature, le vote s'était avéré serré. Mais pour tous les travaux qu'il avait accomplis les six derniers mois et durant la guerre, Kingsley Shacklebolt méritait bien son titre de ministre de la magie.

Le dimanche trois décembre, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius et Remus attendirent impatiemment les filles pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les filles furent méfiantes mais finirent par les suivre. Pendant le repas, Drago Malefoy, essaya de se lever de sa chaise, mais tomba majestueusement par terre. Goyle essaya de le rattraper mais il rejoignit son compagnon sur le sol. Des rires s'élevèrent de trois tables. Ce fut à ce moment là que plusieurs étudiants virent inscrit dans le plafond de la grande salle en rouge clignotant : " journée international des personnes handicapés. "

La directrice, se rassit après avoir demandé le calme et aux garçons de se relever. Mais ceux ci ne se relevèrent pas et affirmèrent qu'ils ne sentaient plus leurs jambes. Des cris paniqués surgirent de toutes les tables lorsque tous se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans le même état.

Drago commença à injurier les garçons de dernière année de Gryffondor en disant qu'ils étaient les responsables. Ceux ci s'esclaffèrent tous, en disant qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Après avoir affirmé ceux ci et devant le regard d'Hermione et de Lily, ils se dépêchèrent de métamorphoser leurs chaises en fauteuil roulant électrique. Ils étaient tous rouge clair avec un lion sur le dossier accompagné du numéro huit, leur année d'étude. Au dessus, étaient suspendue une pancarte indiquant : " Vive les Gryffondors ! " Voyant la transformation qu'effectuaient les garçons, les filles firent de même, mais ne voulant pas faire de fioriture, elle eurent un simple fauteuil roulant noir. James, Harry, Sirius, Ron et Remus se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle, vite suivi par Lily et Hermione furieuses. Personne ne comprenez ce qu'ils se passaient.

Luna se déplaça jusqu'à Ginny dans un fauteuil jaune clair avec pour motif un Ronflak cornu sur le dossier. Celle ci, aimant bien la décoration des garçons refit la même. Voyant les deux filles faire, les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore comprirent le but de la leçon de la semaine précédente et l'appliquèrent. Et après, comme si quelqu'un allait encore croire que les garçons étaient innocents. Les couleurs et motifs différaient beaucoup entre chaque personne.

McGonagall mis du temps à se remettre du départ de ses premiers élèves et des transformations venant d'être effectués. Elles demandaient un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que les ASPICS, elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir Dennis Crivey réussir alors qu'il était en cinquième année. Malgré les progrès et le niveau élevé du groupe, il faudrait le dissoudre s'ils consacraient leur temps pour préparer des farces. Elle réclama le calme qui fut long à obtenir. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, l'Armée Dumbledore étaient regroupée au milieu de la salle.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait gérer seul la situation, elle demanda aux professeurs présents, ainsi que toutes les personnes maîtrisant le sort d'aider les plus jeunes et plus anciens à transformer leur chaise. Ceux ci essayaient que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Luna qui les aide car elle avait tendance à créer les pièces les plus bizarre avec toutes les créatures inimaginable. Les professeurs préférèrent s'occuper de la table des serpentards afin d'éviter une vengeance de certains élèves.

Une fois tout le monde en fauteuil, ils purent sortir pour regagner leurs cours du jeudi, malgré prés d'une heure de retard.

Les huitièmes allèrent en botanique, les garçons et les filles s'ignoraient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place. Durant ce cours, ils découvrirent qu'il est très difficile de manœuvrer un fauteuil roulant entre les rangées ainsi qu'attraper des pots sur des tables trop haute pour eux.

En se rendant à la grande salle, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy. Celui ci se retrouva sur le sol après les avoir provoqué. Pansy dut l'aider à se relever,car il n'y arrivait pas seul. Il jura de se venger.

Le trajet jusqu'au haut de la tour d'astronomie fut beaucoup plus long qu'accoutumé. Ils devaient emprunter un long escalier mécanique coulissant jusqu'au sommet.

Heureusement que les garçons n'avaient plus histoire de la magie sinon, ils n'auraient pas hésité à allonger leur fauteuil pour s'endormir.

Le soir, la douche et le coucher posèrent des problèmes car ils devaient s'aider mutuellement pour accomplir ces actions, comme ils l'avaient constaté plus tôt pour aller aux toilettes. Les sorts de lévitation étaient plus que jamais utilisés. Ils avaient tous l'impression de ne plus rien savoir faire seul, malgré la magie dont ils se servaient au maximum.

Le soir, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius et Remus furent convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice. Ceux ci dirent que la directrice n'avaient aucune preuve contre eux et purent sortir du bureau, après que la directrice les ait obliger à participer à une de leurs réunions afin de contrôler ce qu'ils faisaient. Les garçons furent obligés d'accepter mais dirent celle du vendredi, la directrice n'étant toujours pas au courant de celle du jeudi..

Ce soir là, la réunion sur les animagus fut un peu plus compliqué, du coup au lieu d'essayer de métamorphoser une partie de leurs corps. Ils revinrent donc au essai sur d'autre personne, qu'ils avaient étudiés juste après les objets. Les révisions ne leur firent pas de mal.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent pour la plupart la surprise de ne pas voir leur jambes refonctionner normalement. La potion devait durer vingt quatre heures. Tout le monde reprit donc son fauteuil pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Lorsque les garçons de dernière année de Gryffondor eurent finit de manger, ils se levèrent, en même temps, de leur chaise sous les exclamations de toute la salle en disant que ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses jambes. Tout le monde fît de même créant ainsi un vacarme pas possible.

Une fois le calme ramené et tout le monde assis, la directrice présenta sa joie du retour à la normale. Ensuite elle dit qu'aucune preuve n'avait été laissé par les farceurs, et que donc, personne n'avait été puni ou perdu de points. Elle rajouta que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au début, cette blague n'était pas du tout puérile. Elle avait été bien organisé et très positive pour les sorciers qui avaient pu avoir un aperçu de la difficulté des personnes handicapés. Elle distribua dix points à chaque personne ayant réussi à métamorphoser, elle même, sa chaise la veille avant de libérer tout le monde lorsque ceux ci eurent retransformé leurs fauteuils en chaise grâce à un Finite incantatem.

Comme prévu, le soir, la directrice se présenta à la réunion de l'Armée Dumbledore. Ceux ci avait avancé leur heure de rendez vous de quinze minutes afin d'avertir tout le monde de la présence de leur responsable et de donner quelques consignes, tel que ne pas parler des réunions du jeudi, être calme et autre. La professeur fut surprise de voir tous le monde déjà présent en arrivant dans la salle, qui exceptionnellement ce jour là, acceptait la femme.

Hier, il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'elle ne le pensait dans cette association, mais elle était loin du compte en regardant la trentaine d'élèves présents. Elle avait vu les progrès spectaculaires accomplit par certains mais doutait de leur appartenance à ce groupe qui était en train de se disperser dans la salle.

Lorsque Harry la vit, il se dirigea vers elle pour lui expliquer qu'aujourd'hui tous allait travailler le sort d'attraction, selon le niveau il allait le faire avec baguette non informulé ou sans baguette. Devant ce programme, elle se dit que personne n'arriverait à faire celui ci, mais elle déchanta bien vite en voyant les objets devenir de plus en plus gros arriver devant leur propriétaire.

Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet des présents alors que l'heure dite n'était pas encore arrivé, il pu avouer que plusieurs Gryffondors arrivaient quinze minutes en avance pour tout préparer, mais qu'il était rare que quelqu'un arrive en retard, souvent tous le monde était là cinq minutes avant le début. Ce qui choqua sa directrice, car il n'était pas rare que certains élèves arrivent en retard à son cours.

Harry s'entraînait sans baguette et passait dans les rangs pour observer tout le monde mais une solidarité avait été créé, les plus forts aidaient les plus faibles qui les écoutaient attentivement, qu'importe la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient.

La directrice se sentait de trop dans cette pièce.

Beaucoup de monde parlaient dans ce cours, mais il n'y avait pas de brouhaha comme elle en avait déjà rencontré, et tout le monde travaillait sérieusement en cherchant à progresser.

Après le sortilège d'attraction, Angelina leur apprit un sort qu'elle avait appris durant la semaine avec sa formation. Il permettait d'immobiliser une victime, mais il était plus fort que le Stupefix. Ce qui choqua encore la directrice, ne croyant pas cela possible de son ancienne élève. Elle ignorait beaucoup de chose de cette association.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure du couvre feu approcher, elle allait avertir tous le monde, mais Harry siffla et le silence se fit instantanément. Elle devrait se servir de ce moyen là dans ses cours, mais elle craignait qu'il ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que là.

Peu à peu, par groupe de deux, trois ou quatre la classe se vida. Ron était chargé de surveiller discrètement la carte sans que la directrice la voit.

Elle partit sans rien dire de la salle.

(-)

Le lundi matin, Drago Malefoy vint voir les Gryffondors avec un grand sourire collait aux lèvres. Il leur demanda : " Est ce à cause de vous que nous avons dû passer notre jeudi dans un fauteuil roulant.

Tous répondirent : Bien sur que non. "

À ce moment là, leur nez s'allongea de cinq centimètres sous les rires de toutes la grande salle.

" Maintenant vous avez votre preuve, professeur, ce sont bien eux qui ont fait la farce de la semaine dernière.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve, par contre Messieurs Father, Potter et Weasley allaient à l'infirmerie. Que leur avait donc fait, monsieur Malefoy ? "

Les nommés sortirent de la salle, Madame Pomfresh leur donna un remède. Ils avaient avalés une potion Pinocchio. Ils se promirent de se venger de Malefoy qui avait fait perdre cinq points à sa maison avec sa blague.

(-)

Le match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle se déroula la semaine suivante. L'équipe, maintenant dirigée par Zacharias Smith s'était fait battre 300 à 70 au bout de deux heures de jeu lors d'un match où Harry frôla la mort : Son balai avait mystérieusement disparut lorsque ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le vif d'or. James, le plus près de lui à ce moment là, fonça sur son fils pour le rattraper. Mais il ne réussit juste qu'à freiner sa chute. Sirius qui commentait le match, n'arrêtait pas de crier de peur, en détaillant tout ce qu'il se passait : Harry rattrapait à dix mètres du sol, la descente rapide du balai de James à cause du poids, l'atterrissage. Une fois tout le monde au sol, Pomfresh se précipita sur ses blessés. James s'était fait mal au poignet en tenant Harry alors que celui ci ne sentait plus ses jambes. Celle ci ayant pris tous les coups. Ils furent tous les deux lévités jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière les ausculta.

Le mardi, tous les deux été encore prisonniers du dispensaire. Le bal était dans deux jours et l'infirmière ne voulait toujours pas les laisser sortir. Les patients en avaient marre, leurs fractures étaient complètement guéris mais ils devaient rester sur surveillance, pour soit disant se reposer. Ce fut Harry qui eut l'idée pour pouvoir définitivement quitter le lieu blanc : Noël approchait. Pourquoi le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient serait le seul non garni ? Grâce à un Accio baguette et quelques sorts, un sapin vit le jour au beau milieu de l'infirmerie.

Une demi heure plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte. La responsable du lieu dût sortir de son bureau pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle où ses patients devaient se reposer, elle manqua de faire un malaise, mais elle se contenta de hurler au scandale. Alerté par le bruit, les visiteurs ouvrirent la porte et éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : un sapin arrivant jusqu'au plafond était disposé au milieu de la pièce. Des guirlandes et des boules de toutes les couleurs le garnissait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps la décoration que tout le monde fut mis dehors, y comprit les patients, sous les bougonnements comme quoi les jeunes n'avaient aucun respect et les protestations de James disant que la décoration n'était pas encore finit. Alors que tous le monde rigolait, James réprimanda ses amis sur leur heure de visite. Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hermione et Ron venaient prendre leur nouvelle et avaient donc interrompu la séance de décoration. " Du moins, vous êtes sortis "rétorquèrent-ils.

Le soir du bal arriva. Les cours de l'après midi avaient été annulé. Les filles avaient mis à profit ce temps pour se préparer dans leur chambre. Les garçons avaient préférés jouer au quidditch pour aller s'habiller juste avant le bal. Malgré tout, ceux ci furent prêt avant leur cavalière.

Dean, Seamus y allaient en célibataire. Ils s'était tous deux élégamment vêtus de la même façon d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc mettant leur forme en avant. Seul les boutons et le col du haut étaient noir pour contraster avec tout le reste

Neville devait rejoindre Hannah Abbot dans le hall à dix neuf heures. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux semaines. Les maraudeurs avaient envoyé une invitation à la fille, au nom de Neville. Au cours du repas, elle était venue le trouver à sa table en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait bien aussi et qu'elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière. Neville surprit au début, ne tarda pas à assimiler l'information et d'embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie. Tous furent heureux pour eux. Il faut dire que toutes les personnes les connaissant attendaient impatiemment que les deux amoureux se mettent ensemble. Il portait un costume noir composé de manchette et d'un col blanc.

Ron attendait Hermione dans son complet marron. Celle ci fut la première à descendre. Elle arborait une robe rose dos nus, décolletée devant arrivant jusqu'à ses chaussures hauts talons de la couleur du vêtement. Ses cheveux avait été coiffé dans un chignon serrée très compliqué. Harry, James, Sirius et Remus avait acheté le même costume gris clair, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noir. Ginny descendit peu après, vêtu d'un dos nu avec des bretelles métal collant à la peau pour rejoindre son petit ami. James retrouva Lily dans une robe ample verte émeraude parsemait de traits verticaux noir fendus sur le coté droit. Lavande avait choisi une robe avec bretelle et colle en V, dos nu moulant, jaune clair avec une fente gauche. Elle allait au bal avec Sirius. Remus y allait avec Susan Bones, alors vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit ample, sans bretelle, avec des lignes horizontales bleues foncées. Chaque filles disposaient d'une parure de bijou assortit à sa robe.

La salle était bondée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Douze grands sapins garnis s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce. Des guirlandes et des boules de Noël, animaient de différentes tailles et motifs, s'étalaient un peu au dessus d'eux. Les quatre grandes tables avaient laissé place à une multitude de petites tables pour une dizaine de personnes sur les cotés. Un buffet longeait les murs. Au milieu, une piste de danse avait été aménagé. La table des professeurs était changée en une estrade.

Ils commencèrent la soirée en buvant quelques bières au beurre puis allèrent tous danser, se reposant de temps en temps à l'une des tables. Les Bizarr' Sisters était invités pour animer la soirée.

Vers minuit, la directrice vint annoncer la fin du bal. Aucun accident majeur n'était à déplorer, si ce n'est que Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé par terre, sans rien avoir compris, lorsqu'ils dansaient. Tous rejoignirent, heureux, leurs dortoirs respectifs. Demain commençait les vacances de Noël.

* * *

À suivre : vacance et rentrée animée.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	10. Vacance et rentrée animée

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vacance et rentrée animée**

Les réveillon de Noël et du nouvel an devait se dérouler au douze square Grimmaurd. Les jeunes avaient voulu décorer eux même la maison. Ils passèrent donc les premiers jours de leur vacance tous ensemble à modifier le décor des pièces de la demeure. Les amis étaient tout le temps ensemble, mais les couples rarement seuls.

Lily paraissait de plus en plus tendue et distante avec les autres au fil des jours qui passaient. Elle disait que c'était à cause de la préparation des réveillons, mais personne croyait vraiment cette version. James était le plus inquiet pour sa petite amie. Le lundi soir, en entrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, il la trouva roulée en boule dans son lit. Après avoir essayé de l'appeler en vain, il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Elle sanglotait doucement. Les sanglots s'espacèrent peu à peu. " Que se passe t-il en se moment ? Tu ne parles plus beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? répond moi s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé, James, tellement désolé, je n'ai pas voulu. "

Il fallut cinq minutes supplémentaire pour que la jeune femme se calme, et qu'elle avoue difficilement qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait fait un test un peu avant que le garçon entre dans la chambre parce qu'elle avait un peu plus de deux semaines de retard. L'information mis beaucoup de temps à arriver jusqu'au cerveau de l'adolescent avant qu'un " ça veut dire que je vais être papa ! C'est super ! " résonne dans toute la pièce.

Lily regarda éberluée son compagnon : " Je peux savoir se qui est super là dedans ? Nous ne sommes pas à notre époque, nous ne pouvons donc pas conserver l'enfant. Je vais être obligée d'avorter, mais je n'arriverai jamais à faire cela, j'aurai l'impression de tuer quelqu'un.

- Oh mince, je n'avais pas penser à ça.

- ... Nous sommes en décembre, ça doit faire à peu près un mois que tu es enceinte, du coup tu devrais accoucher en Août. Nous devons repartir le vingt huit août, tu peux enfanter et laisser l'enfant à Harry, il m'a dis avoir toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il sera très heureux et tu auras tué personne.

- Tu veux obliger notre fils à élever notre enfant ! Tu n'as pas honte de vouloir faire ça, James Potter, tu ne penses donc qu'à toi. Et après as tu pensé à ce que pourra vivre cet enfant lorsqu'il grandira, ce que va penser toute la société et ses amis, enfant de James et Lily Potter, né alors que ses parents étaient décédés. En plus, il ne pourra même pas nous connaître.

- Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, répliqua l'adolescent d'un ton contrit.

- Tu ne penses jamais à tout, souligna la jeune fille en ébouriffant les cheveux de la personne à côté d'elle.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Allez arrêtes de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir triste, oublie ça pour le moment. Nous allons nous coucher, il est déjà tard et nous en parlerons demain aux autres pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire. "

Le lendemain, le couple arriva bon dernier dans la cuisine alors que tout le monde déjeunait. Sirius en profita pour les charrier sur ceux qu'ils devaient être en train de faire, quelques minutes avant, pour arriver manger aussi tard. Ceux ci répondirent qu'ils ne faisaient rien de ce que leurs amis avaient imaginé, mais qu'ils avaient fait exprès de mettre autant de tant à descendre pour être sur que tout le monde soit déjà en train de déjeuner lorsqu'ils arriveraient parce qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose tous ensemble.

Après ces derniers mots, tous avaient les yeux braqués sur le couple afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Lily aurait dut annoncer la nouvelle, mais voyant que sa compagne n'y arrivait pas seule, James arriva à sa rescousse : " Bah voilà, je suis enceinte. Non pas moi, Lily est enceinte. Elle me l'a dit hier soir et nous ne savons pas quoi faire.

- Et voilà ce qu'amène les activités matinales. Un moment, j'ai eu peur que tu as changé de sexe lorsque tu nous as annoncé être enceinte.

- SIRIUS, coupa son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te taire, nous sommes sérieux. Comme l'a dit James, j'ai appris grâce à un sort que je suis enceinte hier soir. Nous ne savons pas quoi faire. Nous ne pouvons pas repartir à notre époque avec le nouveau né, et si j'avorte j'aurai l'impression d'avoir tué quelqu'un. J'arriverai à terme pendant le mois d'août. Nous avons pensé vous laisser le bébé mais vous devrez assumer des actes dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. Nous ne voulons pas vous donner un tel fardeau. En plus, il ne pourra jamais nous connaître. Lorsqu'il grandira, que diront les autres ? il est l'enfant de James et Lily Potter né alors que ses géniteurs sont présumés être mort depuis dix sept ans.

- Bon Lily, calme toi un peu. Il faut que nous réfléchissons calmement. Et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Bien sur, ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir, mais là ça ne me dérangerai pas d'élever votre enfant. Quant au faite qu'il ne connaîtrai jamais ses parents, moi non plus je ne vous ai jamais connu avant votre voyage temporel. Teddy ne les connaîtra jamais aussi, et il y a encore beaucoup d'enfants dans ce cas là. C'est sur que nous avons un manque mais on s'y fait et ce petit sera très entouré.

- Il faudrait demander de l'aide au professeur McGonagall. " conclut Hermione.

Trente minutes plus tard, la directrice arriva au square un peu surprise de la demande de ses élèves de venir dès que possible. Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de résumer la situation. Une fois cela fait, la principale regarda alternativement James et Lily, qui eux essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible. Elle conclut qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide de Kingsley, avec son poste de ministre de la magie. Kingsley pouvait se libérer vers dix neuf heures. Il devait donc venir à ce moment là.

Molly arriva alors que le ministre, la directrice et les enfants étaient dans le salon en train de discuter. Le ministre avait été très étonné d'apprendre la réelle identité des voyageurs du temps. En entrant dans le salon, Molly s'inquiéta de voir un tel comité, mais McGonagall la rassura avant de lui dire le motif de leur présence. Elle manqua de peu le malaise avant de reprendre ses esprits prêt à les aider au maximum. Il voulait bien modifier les papiers d'identité de l'enfant pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Harry et Ginny, ainsi seul une minorité de personne connaîtrait le nom des vrais parents. Tous furent heureux de cet arrangement et mangèrent ensemble lorsque Arthur arriva. Il était utile d'avoir fait partie de l'ordre du phœnix en même temps que le ministre de la magie.

La seconde surprise des vacances arriva le vingt trois, peu avant que Teddy soit mis au lit alors que tout le monde souhaitait une bonne nuit à l'enfant. Lorsque vint le tour de Remus, Teddy murmura un " pa-pa ". Tous l'applaudirent, c'était le premier mot compréhensible qu'il prononçait, même si les syllabes étaient séparés c'était un bon début. Depuis quelques temps, il était dans sa période d'écholalie. Le fait que beaucoup de monde entourait en permanence l'enfant et lui parlait devait avoir un effet sur l'apprentissage précoce des premiers mots. Remus était tous ému, de même qu'Andromeda. L'enfant fut longuement félicité, avant d'être enfin couché.

(-)

La maison fut pleine le vingt cinq décembre à midi, tous les membres de l'ordre et quelques membres de l'Armée Dumbledore, dont tous les Gryffondors de dernière année accompagnés de leur famille, étaient réunis pour fêter Noël. Un sapin était installé dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Des guirlandes étaient suspendues partout dans la salle à manger. La table dressée dans cette pièce était garnie de bougeoir en forme de sapin, et de nombreux bonhomme de neige se déplaçant d'un invité à l'autre.

Avant de boire leur soupe d'huître proposée en entrée, une minute de silence fut accordée pour toutes les personnes ne pouvant pas partager leur repas à cause de la guerre. Une fois la dinde farcie aux marrons, accompagnée de sa sauce aux airelles florilèges de légumes en macédoine, terminé, l'ouverture des cadeaux se fit avec des cheveux multicolores. George avait décidé que Noël était le moment idéal pour tester sa dernière invention.

Teddy reçu beaucoup de peluches. Harry, quant à lui, eut le droit à des livres de défense contre les forces du Mal et de quidditch. Hermione, Lily et Remus des livres de cours. Ron, James et Sirius des accessoires de quidditch. George offrit à tout le monde de nouveaux articles de sa boutique et reçu des cadeaux le plus diversifiés possible.

Le stilton, fromage anglais, eut un grand succès auprès des adultes, tout comme le Christmas pudding lorsqu'il fut servi vers dix sept heures. La maison se vida peu à peu par la suite pour redevenir calme. Les habitants étaient très heureux de l'après midi qu'ils venaient de passer, tout le monde avaient passés un agréable moment. Noël avait été l'occasion pour réunir plusieurs personne qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la bataille finale.

Le réveillon du nouvel an se déroula à peu prés de la même façon, à part l'absence de présent et un autre menu. À minuit, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année.

(-)

Le lendemain, le deux janvier, la petite équipe retourna en transplanant jusqu'à Poudlard afin de passer la pleine lune ayant lieu le soir même à Poudlard. Elle se déroula bien, comme d'habitude.

Le mardi, alors que tout le monde écoutait le professeur de sortilège expliquer son cours sur l'ancienne magie, un hibou moyen duc entra dans la salle par la porte laissée entrouverte pour faire un petit courant d'air.

Alors qu'Harry prenait consciencieusement ses notes, une lettre lui tomba sur la tête. En la relevant il remarqua le volatile qui franchissait déjà le seuil de la classe. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'animal, vu que le garçon se situait dans le fond de la classe, près de la porte. James, Ron et Sirius le regardèrent pour voir qui lui écrivait à cette heure ci. Il ouvrit donc discrètement la lettre mais celle ci était vide. Il la passa à son paternel qui lui tendait sa main. Celui ci interpella sa petite amie grâce à une tape sur le bras pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils se sentirent tirer par le nombril pendant qu'une lueur bleue se créait autour de l'enveloppe. Harry les voyant se faire aspirer attrapa en vitesse le bras de James.

Toute la classe avait été interpellé par le cri de Ron lorsqu'il avait vu ses amis disparaître. Celui ci dut expliquer qu'une lettre vide était arrivée pendant le cours et qu'elle venait de se volatiser en même temps que Harry, James et Lily. Le professeur en conclut à un portoloin. Hermione fut chargée d'accompagner Ron au bureau de la directrice afin de la mettre au courant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, James et Lily étaient apparus dans une petite pièce carrée de cinq mètres sur cinq. La paroi était faite de pierre grise, tout comme le sol. La seule communication avec l'extérieur était une petite porte marron fermée à ce moment là. " Nous devons partir d'ici le plus vite possible, chuchota Harry après avoir analysé la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- Et comment ? s'enquit James.

- Nous pourrions essayer de transplaner, proposa Lily

- Ok, à trois, nous y allons tous ensemble.

- 1. 2. 3.

- Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? s'alarma Lily.

- Sortir par la porte... Alohomora, assura James en joignant le geste à la parole.

- La pièce a dû être conçue pour que la magie ne fonctionne pas ici. Nous allons devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous voir pour pouvoir s'échapper, " constata péniblement Harry.

Les secondes paraissaient des heures aux trois prisonniers. Ils avaient essayé de sortir de toute les manières possible mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur une femme d'un âge déjà avancée au cheveux grisonnant, grande et mince. De grosses lunettes rondes entouraient ses yeux bleus.

" Je n'avais prévu qu'un seul visiteur et non trois. Vous n'auriez pas du suivre votre petit camarade. Vous allez mourir pour avoir commis cette faute.

- Et avant d'assouvir vos pulsions meurtrières, pouvons nous savoir à qui nous avons à faire et pourquoi ? questionna Harry d'un ton calme, trop calme même.

- Oh, mais vous êtes bien curieux, monsieur Potter. Mais vu que je suis gentille et que vous allez bientôt mourir, je ne vois pas d'objection à vous répondre. Je m'appelle Catheline Roy et je veux te tuer parce que tu as tué le seigneur des ténèbres l'année dernière.

- Vous êtes qu'une sale mangemorte alors, s'exclama t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais porté ce nom, je suis rentrée à serpentard deux ans après Tom. Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment devenue ami, mais moi il m'attirait. J'ai décidé de l'observer de loin et depuis ce temps, j'ai suivi tout ce qu'il a fait. Lorsque l'année dernière j'ai appris que tu l'avais assassiné, j'ai voulu le venger et aujourd'hui ce sera toi qui va mourir.

- Vous allez nous tuer parce que j'ai tué un mage noir psychopathe que vous aviez connu au collège mais qui en plus ne vous a jamais remarqué.

- Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, répliqua t-il philosophiquement. C'est vous l'auteure de la lettre que j'ai reçu au début de l'année ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. Et c'est bien moi qui t'ai fait parvenir cette lettre, je voulais te faire peur et vous faire comprendre que vous ne l'emporteriez pas au paradis. En rajoutant que je te surveillais, je comptais sur toi pour n'en parler à personne.

- Je connais Voldemort plus que tu ne le crois, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière sinon vous nous aurez déjà tué depuis longtemps, alors laissez nous repartir et je veillerai à ce que vous ayez une peine minimale.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un ?

- Vous n'avez pas le profil, alors laissez nous partir. Reculez, ne m'approchez pas.

- Pourquoi, je vous fait peur ? sourit la ravisseuse.

- Pas du tout, j'ai battu Voldemort, vous n'êtes rien comparé a lui.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça, endoloris... Finite incantatem

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous n'êtes rien.

- Harry, intervient pour la première fois James qui s'était mis devant Lily dans le fond du cachot.

- Avada

- Stupefix. Vous n'avez même pas pensé à nous enlever nos baguette, vraiment désespérant. Lorsque la porte avait été ouverte, le charme empêchant la magie s'était annulé. Catheline avait évité, de peu, le sort.

- On sort d'ici, au revoir.

- Vous n'allez aller nul part. Expelliarmus. " Les baguettes de James et Lily atterrirent dans la main de la femme tandis qu'Harry avait réussi à conserver la sienne.

Celui ci les récupéra d'un simple Accio en même temps que celle de sa ravisseuse. Ne se laissant pas avoir aussi facilement, la femme se jeta à main nu sur le garçon afin de récupérer son bien. Les baguettes leur échappèrent des mains pendant que des roulés boulés sur le sol commencèrent. Les coups de poings et de jambes pleuvaient. Chacun essayant de dominer l'autre. James ramassa les baguettes sur le sol. Il attendit que la femme soit au dessus de Harry pour lui lancer un Stupefix. Celle ci, sans rien comprendre, ne put plus faire un geste.

Grâce à un Lévicorpus, Harry put sortir de sous la femme. Il avait une énorme ecchymose sur la joue droite et devait en avoir beaucoup d'autre sur le reste du corps. Son adversaire n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Précautionneusement, ils sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir se terminant par un escalier. Ils le montèrent et ouvrirent la porte sur une grande salle à manger, meublée d'une table et d'une armoire. À gauche, se situait une cuisine et un salon à droite, ils choisirent de prendre à droite. Ils durent revenir sur leurs pas car, à par une salle de bain et un toilette, la pièce ne menait nulle part. De la cuisine, ils arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée. Ils durent descendre des escaliers afin d'arriver dans une ruelle sombre, vide de toute vie humaine.

Ils purent enfin transplaner une fois arrivait à cet endroit jusqu'au grille de Poudlard. Hagrid leur ouvrit le portail dès qu'il les vit arriver. Ils aidèrent les aurors, alertés par la directrice, à retrouver Catheline et durent relater leur version des faits.

Une fois cette tache accomplit, ils purent regagner leur salle commune après un court passage à l'infirmerie afin de supprimer toutes les ecchymoses et ils eurent le droit de tout raconter à leurs amis.

* * *

À suivre : Animagi


	11. Animagus

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Animagi**

Le procès de Catheline eu lieu deux semaines après. Être le survivant a certain avantage. Elle avoua les faits aussitôt. Étant donné que les adolescents s'en étaient tirés avec plus de peur que de mal, elle écopa de vingt ans à Azkaban au lieu de la perpétuité. L'affaire fît parler les journaux.

(-)

On ne pouvait pas dire que Remus aimait la pleine lune, mais il la redoutait moins depuis qu'il était arrivé en 1998. Ses amis étaient toujours présents, mais maintenant il pouvait pleinement en profiter. Il maîtrisait le garou lui permettant ainsi de garder tous ses souvenirs et de pouvoir s'amuser pleinement avec ses camardes. Mais la transformation était toujours aussi douloureuse.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et McGonagall ne manquaient aucune sortie ces soirs là. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'humain dans la forêt depuis qu'il prenait la potion, et c'était cela sa plus grande peur. La directrice lui avait assuré qu'il saurait se contrôler, et si un problème arrivait, ses amis l'aideraient. En plus, la probabilité qu'un élève se déplace dans la forêt interdite un soir de pleine lune était quasiment nulle. En deux ans de promenade nocturne, les maraudeurs n'avaient rencontré aucun problème. Mais la chance ne pouvait pas toujours être avec eux.

Ainsi le trente et un janvier, soir de pleine lune, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le loup se tendit au dessus de Patmol avec lequel il était en train de rouler sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bond sur ses pattes arrière et se mis à humer l'air. Un humain se trouvait sans les bois. Tous les animagus s'étaient tendus aussi et se tenaient prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Le loup voulu s'avancer dans une direction mais un cerf, un chien, un tigre et une panthère furent plus rapide et le bloquèrent au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva s'avança en direction de l'odeur. Le loup se calma, Remus avait dû reprendre le contrôle. Les animagus le relâchèrent un peu et se dépêchèrent de reprendre leur jeu afin que le loup soit occupé et ne fasse plus attention à l'odeur. Les animagus l'entraînèrent dans la direction opposée à la senteur.

McGonagall repéra l'humain sept minutes après avoir quitté les autres animaux. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. La directrice reprit sa forme d'origine derrière un buisson après avoir eu la confirmation que les animaux s'éloignaient. " Monsieur Malefoy, puis je savoir ce que vous faites dans la forêt à cette heure de la nuit. Cette forêt est, comme son nom l'indique interdite, et de plus le couvre feu est déjà dépassé depuis quelques heures.

Le garçon, alors agenouillé au pied d'un arbre, sursauta en entendant la voix de sa professeur. Il faillit heurter la branche la plus basse de l'arbre. " Professeur.

- C'est bien moi et je pense vous avoir posé une question, répliqua froidement la femme.

- Je cherche une plante qui pousse que lors des pleines lunes pour une potion et je n'ai pas peur de venir dans cette forêt, répondit le jeune homme avec tout le naturel et l'arrogance du monde.

- Et qui vous a autorisé à venir ? Vous ne chercherez pas cette fleur ce soir, ni les mois prochains. Je vous enlève cent points pour être dans la forêt interdite et vingt points pour ne pas respecter le couvre feu. Je vous pensez plus responsable en tant que préfet en chef. En plus, vous aurez une retenue avec moi après demain soir et Rusard vous trouvera une occupation tous les soirs de pleine lune. Je vous conseils de ne pas essayer d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, à votre place, venir chercher cette plante sinon je vous renvoie de l'école. Maintenant je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre dortoir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. "

Aucun bruit ne vient déranger le silence jusqu'au cachot. Voyant que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever, la directrice décida d'aller se coucher. Les Gryffondors n'ayant pas besoin d'elle pour s'occuper de Remus jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la lune commence à disparaître, à ce moment là, ils rejoignirent la cabane hurlante afin que Remus puissent se métamorphoser sans problème et soigner les quelques égratignures dues à la transformation.

(-)

Début février fut marqué par la parution d'une biographie d'Harry Potter par Rita Skeeter. Le principal intéressé ne prit même pas la peine de la lire, laissant ce travail à sa meilleure amie qui lui rapporta qu'il était composé de trois quart de mensonges tel qu'il avait voulu s'enfuir l'année précédente et un tas d'autre ramassis du même genre.

La grossesse de Lily suivait son cours convenablement accompagnait par le nombre peu élevé de personne au courant de la situation. Mais cette situation ne dura plus longtemps. Début Mars, tout le monde fut averti de la situation, le ventre de la future mère s'arrondissait un peu et certains cours nécessité de prendre des précautions supplémentaires pour la bonne santé du fœtus. Afin d'étayer la thèse que l'enfant était de Harry et Ginny, un sort était lancé régulièrement sur le ventre de cette dernière. Il y avait donc officiellement deux femmes enceinte à Poudlard.

(-)

Vers la mi-mars, le dernier match de l'année de Poudlard désignant le vainqueur se déroula, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Les deux équipes voulaient absolument gagner ce dernier affrontement. Les deux capitaines et de nombreux joueurs participaient, pour la dernière fois, à un match au sein de Poudlard.

Dean remplaçait Ginny au poste de poursuiveur. Étant présumée être enceinte, la fille ne pouvait pas jouer. Elle ne fut pas très heureuse de devoir suivre le match des gradins.

James attrapa le souafle aussitôt mis en jeu, et en compagnie de Dean, marqua un premier but en moins d'une minute. Les serpentards ne voulaient pas en rester là. Ils se débrouillèrent pour ramener la balle dans leur camps. Ils se permettaient tous aussi bien les piquets sur les joueurs que les coups par cognard et de battes. Ce qui faisait hurler Sirius d'indignation dans son micro de commentateur. Madame Bibine, l'arbitre de cette partie, dut les réprimander plusieurs fois.

Le jeu durait depuis quarante deux minutes lorsque Harry repéra et fonça, pour la troisième fois, sur le vif d'or. Il fit style d'aller à l'opposé en s'avançant néanmoins pour pas que son adversaire ne le repère. Une fois assez près, il piqua dessus. Il était situé à cinq mètres du sol, près du présentateur. Malefoy le repéra aussitôt et se lança à sa poursuite, son balai étant plus performant, il rattrapa son adversaire. Celui ci ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Le vif avait chuté de trois mètres. Voyant que son opposant ne s'arrêtait pas, Malefoy le poursuivi. À un mètre du sol, ils étaient au coude à coude, Harry referma sa main sur la petite sphère et remonta en chandelle pendant que son rival n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter fini sa course sur le sol où Madame Pomfresh se précipita afin de le soigner.

Le score était maintenant de trois cents à cent trente. Les rouge et or, accompagnés des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffle faisaient le plus de bruits. Les Gryffondors remportaient une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, devant les Serpentards. La fin de l'après midi et la soirée furent agitées chez les vainqueurs qui fêtèrent leur victoire, en compagnie de bière au beurre et whisky pur feu; accompagné d'autre boissons et aliments.

Plus aucun entraînement de quidditch était prévu maintenant que la saison avait atteint sa fin.

Il ne restait plus que trois mois et demi de cours à Poudlard. La plupart des membres de l'Armée Dumbledore craignaient de ne pas réussir leur transformation en animagi d'ici la fin de l'année, surtout les plus jeunes. Il fut donc décidé de mettre à profit le temps laissé par le quidditch pour cette pratique. Les personnes ayant le plus de mal pourrait maintenant venir le mardi ou le mercredi suivant la semaine en plus du jeudi.

Une fois leur niveau en métamorphose amélioré - ceci pouvait être considéré comme une perte de temps mais plus le niveau était élevé, plus la transformation était aisée - ils avaient dû passer une séance à apprendre le sortilège permettant à un animagi de revenir à sa forme humaine en s'entraînant sur Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, chacun devant pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Les animagus avaient insisté sur le fait de ne pas tenter l'expérience seule, ainsi ils ne pouvaient donc s'entraîner que lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis.

Ensuite, il avait fallut apprendre un autre sort, semblable au patronus. Pour le réussir, il fallait se concentrer sur tout ce qui nous forment, autant les qualités que les défauts et le physique. Seule la personne effectuant le sort pouvait savoir s'il avait fonctionné car un animal translucide apparaissait progressivement devant les yeux du lanceur et visible de lui seul. L'animal étant la forme animagus. Cette étape avait été longue pour tous, car il fallait se concentrer longtemps et l'animal mettait du temps à se former complètement. Au début seul une tête, une patte ou une aile était visible pour finir par créer l'animagi complet.

Une fois la forme bien imprégnée, la métamorphose en elle même commençait. D'abord un membre, puis deux jusqu'au quatre en même temps. Ensuite le tronc, puis la tête, et enfin le corps entier. Il fallait bien visualiser l'animal afin de pouvoir donner à la partie du corps la bonne forme. Un jour Seamus avait mal visualisé son animal et s'était ainsi retrouvé avec une aile à la place d'une de ses jambes, il avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était étalé sur le sol. En plus, il fallait veiller, une fois que la transformation était complète que l'instinct de l'animal ne prenne pas le dessus et attaque d'autre élèves. Raison de plus de s'entraîner en groupe, la salle prenait l'aspect d'une clairière entourée d'une forêt afin que tous puisse s'entraîner à maîtriser leur animal.

Pour certaines personnes, seul le temps de transformation demeurait un problème, ils n'arrivaient pas à se métamorphoser assez longtemps. D'autres étaient à la transformation du tronc en même temps que les membres.

Le vendredi était toujours consacré aux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et de sortilèges. Hermione, considérant ces jours là comme de la révision, ne forçait pas encore Harry, Ron et Ginny à réviser leurs ASPICs.

Ils devaient faire très attention à la directrice depuis qu'un jeudi soir, Drago Malefoy, accompagné de Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson avaient voulu attaquer Dennis Crivey, le croyant seul, dans le couloir du sixième étage, à la sortie d'une réunion alors qu'il rejoignait sa tour. Il était sorti en premier accompagné de trois Poufsouffles car il devait finir un devoir pour le lendemain. Ils s'arrangeaient pour faire sortir minimum deux membres de la même maison en même temps pour éviter de rentrer seul, mais ce jour là avait fait exception. Harry remarqua vite la compagnie du garçon qu'il avait laissé sortir trois minutes auparavant lorsqu'il regarda s'il pouvait laisser sortir quelqu'un d'autre. En moins d'une minute, toute l'Armée Dumbledore sauf les trois Poufsouffles, sortit en même temps que Dennis était sur les lieux de la rencontre entre le Gryffondor et les Serpentards. Le garçon se retourna lorsqu'il entendit de nombreux bruits de pas précipités. " Il ne fallait pas vous déplacer, ça ne servait à rien."

Lorsque le groupe regarda derrière le garçon, il ne purent s'empêcher de rire, les trois serpentards était stupéfixés sur le sol, prés du mur. " Alors Malefoy, à trois vous n'êtes même pas capable de gagner contre un cinquième année seul, se moqua Harry.

- Ferme là Potter.

- Sinon quoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous, et même seul nous arrivons à vous battre.

- Ouais, ton copain m'a surpris avec son Expelliarmus et ses Stupefix. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus, je serai encore plus méfiants avec tes petits toutous.

- Eux ont choisit de me suivre, je ne les force pas, moi. Et si je serai toi, je n'approcherai plus un de mes amis, tu t'amuses avec tes serpents et tu laisses les autres maisons tranquilles.

- Comme si que je vais t'écouter.

- Mais oui que tu vas m'écouter. Qui veux mettre en pratique un sortilège ou une métamorphose ? Nous avons trois cobayes volontaires.

- Et tu crois que nous allons se laisser faire, répliqua Drago.

- Je pense que oui. Tes deux toutous ne peuvent plus faire un geste et toi tu es trop bavard, Silencio. Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux, vous pouvez vous amuser, " annonça Harry.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement, les élèves qui étaient en train de boire recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, d'autres qui mangeaient s'étouffèrent avec leur nourriture, avant de tous rigoler pour les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles tandis que les Serpentards prenaient un air indigné. Devant la table des professeurs venait d'apparaître une photo géante représentant Drago, Pansy et Grégory. En dessous était noté : « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on se met à trois contre un élève de cinquième ».

Drago avait des cheveux bleus passant par le jaune et le rouge, il portait un tutu rose bonbon avec des collants et des ballerines de la même couleur. Les oreilles de Pansy avait été agrandi, ses cheveux rétrécit jusqu'au épaule, des poils noirs étaient présents sur son visage, ses joues étaient gonflés afin de passer au dessus de sa bouche, elle ressemblait à un véritable bouledogue. Grégory, quand à lui, avait plus l'apparence d'un gorille qu'un humain.

Les professeurs, voyant que les élèves concernés n'étaient pas présents, allèrent voir dans le couloir du sixième étage et y trouvèrent les personnes manquantes suspendus au plafonds subissant un sortilège de sommeil. Tous les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore, sauf Hermione et Lily, avaient pris un grand plaisir à participer et rendre ridicule les serpentards. La directrice eut dû mal à remettre le calme dans la grande salle, mais aucun pour trouver l'identité des coupables car lorsqu'elle demanda qui avait fait cela, tous les participants s'étaient levés d'un seul geste et avait prononcé en coeur : " Ils ont voulu attaquer Dennis, ils ont eut se qu'ils méritaient. "

Tous durent se diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall où ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ils écopèrent d'une retenue chacun, comme Malefoy, Goyle et Parkinson.

(-)

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, le jeudi vingt neuf avril, La directrice fût surprise de voir foncer vers elle un hibou de l'école lui apportant une lettre, elle qui ne recevait jamais de missive durant les repas et encore moins d'un hibou de son établissement. Tous les regards était braqués sur elle. Les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore n'avait donc aucun mal de passer inaperçu.

La veille, il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à leur directrice. Hermione avait voulu faire simple mais les autres avait insisté pour noter :

_« Madame la directrice,_

_Vous avez l'immense privilège d'être invitée à une réunion ultra sélective de l'Armée Dumbledore._

_Veuillez vous présenter, à dix neuf heures précises, devant la salle sur demande. Une personne vous attendra sur place._

_Une surprise vous attend. Nous vous prions de ne pas faire de malaise. Nous avons besoin de vous._

_Merci. Bonne journée._

_L'A.D. »_

La destinataire du message s'empressa de regarder les expéditeurs, mais tous la regardait avec un grand sourire, surtout les Gryffondors. Qu'avaient t-ils encore fait ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, jeudi, alors que les réunions devaient se dérouler le vendredi ? Pourquoi ferait-elle un malaise ? Pourquoi ce groupe, réputé indépendant, avait-il besoin d'aide ? sûrement lié au malaise, si elle en faisait un, ses élèves ne l'aurait plus. Quelle surprise leur réservait-elle encore ? Elle aurait dû supprimer ce groupe. La réunion de ce soir lui disait rien qui vaille.

Beaucoup de questions, mais peu de réponse. Elle devrait attendre dix neuf heures pour tout savoir, à moins qu'elle réussisse à tirer quelques chose de Ginny ou Luna qu'elle avait ce matin là, mais ses chances étaient très maigres vu le caractère des jeunes filles. La journée de la professeur de métamorphose lui sembla passer très lentement. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'avait pu tirer de ses élèves qu'un rire de la part de Luna et un « Vous verrez bien, je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise » de Ginny, un brin amusée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à 18h55 devant la porte de la salle, James, Sirius et Remus l'accueillirent avec de grand sourire. Elle commença à avoir peur : pourquoi tout le monde lui faisait ce sourire aujourd'hui ? Qu'avez encore mijoté l'Armée Dumbledore ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne se retrouve à devoir se balader dans les couloirs, en fauteuil roulant comme l'association s'était montrée capable de le faire, quelques mois plus tôt. Malgré tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle pensait réellement que le groupe était bénéfique. Elle avait remarqué la hausse du niveau de ses élèves et ses collègues de défense contre les forces du Mal et de sortilège lui avait rapporté la même chose. Dennis Crivey, plus jeune membre, avait déjà un niveau en métamorphose de fin de sixième année, si ce n'était pas ASPIC.

La directrice fût ramenée sur terre par la voie de Sirius qui sortit de la salle en disant que tout était prêt. Il avait dû rentrer lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Remus lui dit qu'elle ne risquait rien et que Hermione, Lily et lui même n'auraient pas laisser faire si cela avait eu n'importe quel risque, et qu'elle ne regretterai pas la surprise préparée. Elle entra donc en compagnie des trois garçons dans la salle. Elle fut surprise du décor : elle marchait sur de l'herbe, devant elle s'étendait une énorme forêt d'arbre aussi nombreux que diversifié. À sa gauche se tenait un grand étang surplombé de fleur aquatique et disposant d'un petit carré de terre vers le milieu de l'étendue. À sa droite, quelques morceaux de bois horizontaux était placés dans l'air, relié au sol par des morceaux verticaux. Cette structure ressemblait à ce qu'il était présent dans certaines volières. La surprise du lieu passée, elle demanda où se trouvaient les autres étudiants. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vont plus tarder à arriver. "

Sortant du bois, des animaux aussi diversifiaient que le nombre de prédateur élevé foncaient droit sur ... elle. Il y avait aussi bien des oiseaux que des bipèdes ou des quadrupèdes. " AHHHHHHHH, ils nous foncent dessus. Il faut sortir d'ici, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait. Stupefix " cria-t-elle sur le tigre, animal le plus près d'elle, mais la bête évita le rayon rouge grâce à un sot gracieux sur le coté. Lorsque l'animal arriva à un mètre d'elle, elle s'évanouit à cause du trop plein d'émotion. À plus de soixante dix ans, le cœur est fragile.

Elle reprit conscience, ce qui lui sembla être une seconde plus tard mais qui devait être bien plus. Elle était maintenant allongée sur un lit avec une couverture sur elle. Elle était toujours dans le même décor mais les animaux avaient disparus, ses élèves étaient arrivés. Hermione était en train de crier quelques mètres plus loin. Des groupes d'adolescents s'était crée un peu partout.

Elle voulu se lever mais un vertige la frappa lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir. Harry remarqua qu'elle était réveillée à ce moment là. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva encerclée par tous les jeunes présents. Elle se sentit petite tout d'un coup, à cause de sa position semi assise, ses élèves étaient plus grands qu'elle. D'une petite voix, elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passée. Elle se souvenait d'une attaque d'animaux de tous genre puis plus rien. Elle avait dû s'évanouir.

Hermione fut chargée d'expliquer que toutes les personnes présentes étaient maintenant des animagus. Ils avaient voulu lui faire une surprise, espérant qu'elle les aiderai à se faire déclarer comme Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny quelques mois plus tôt, mais la directrice s'était évanouie. Elle manqua de défaillir une nouvelle fois après cette annonce. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'elle et lui avait demandé, en vain, de ne pas s'évanouir et le jour de réunion autre que le vendredi. Bien sur le groupe était doué mais de la à devenir animagi. C'était tout à fait possible, vu que James, Sirius et Peter avaient réussi l'exploit sous le nez de Dumbledore alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait arrêter l'Armée Dumbledore ? Ce groupe n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, elle aurait dû s'en douter, surtout en voyant les progrès en métamorphose effectuaient en peu de temps. Qu'allez t-elle dire au ministère ? Ces choses n'était plus de son âge.

Une fois le fait que ses élèves étaient devenus animagus sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive assimilé, elle demanda à tout le monde de se transformer. Elle n'aurait pas dû quémander cela, elle se retrouva encerclée par une multitude d'animaux méconnaissable poussant des cris de tous genre dans tous les sens, certains se chamaillant gentiment. Elle dut utiliser un Sonorus pour que tous reprennent forme humaine.

Ensuite, tous se métamorphosèrent chacun leur tour. À peine avait-elle demandé ceci qu'un chimpanzé lui sauta sur les genoux. " Tu es qui toi ? " Une exclamation de rire lui répondit, mais elle était peut-être dû au faite que le primate était maintenant sur la tête de leur directrice avec les lunettes de la femme dans ses pattes. " George Weasley, je parie que c'est toi. Qui autre que toi pourrait être un singe ! Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes alors rend les moi... rend moi ça tout de suite sinon je te fait copier cent fois : je ne dois pas voler les lunettes d'une directrice. "

L'animal se délogea aussitôt de la tête de sa professeur en lui laissant ses lunettes sur les genoux. Il voulut partir à l'autre bout de la pièce mais avant qu'il est fait quatre mètres avec ses petites pattes, un Stupefix le toucha en plein dos. Un sort d'attraction plus tard, il se retrouva près du lit et tous purent le décrire. Il disposait d'un long pelage roux mais il lui manquait une oreille.

Une fois quelques renseignement notait sur une feuille, la directrice lança un sort afin de rendre l'aspect humain à l'animal. Celui ci sermonna pendant cinq bonnes minutes sur le manque d'éducation des professeurs pendant que celle ci analysait Dean Thomas sous forme de renard. Tout le monde passa ensuite devant la directrice. Neville sous forme d'un chien beauceron, Seamus en aigle, Dennis réussi pour la première fois sa métamorphose complète en écureuil, c'est lui qui avait eu le plus de mal mais c'est aussi le plus jeune, Lavande en perroquet. Un peu plus tard, Lily passa en dernier en colombe blanche. Elle disposait maintenant de toutes les données nécessaire pour l'enregistrement. Elle alla se coucher après avoir envoyé un message au ministre pour qu'il la reçoive le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle crut avoir fait un mauvais rêve mais les renseignements sur sa table lui prouva le contraire.

Kingsley n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque la professeur lui apprit qu'il avait vingt animagus à déclarer en plus des quatre déjà prévu. Il demanda à voir chacun des élèves afin de vérifier les informations. Décidément, sa première année en tant que ministre était chargée.

(-)

Ce soir là, soirée de pleine lune, McGonagall fut peu surprise de voir le comité d'accueil qui l'attendait composé de Remus, Sirius, James, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny comme d'habitude mais accompagné de Dean, Seamus, Neville, George, Angelina et Lily, personne connaissant la réelle identité des voyageurs du temps. Tous étaient sous leur forme animagus vu que la lune avait fait son effet sur le lycanthrope.

Ils s'amusèrent à quatorze jusqu'à l'arrivée du jour, parcourant la forêt comme la plupart ne l'avait jamais fait. L'expérience resterait sûrement gravé à vie dans leur mémoire. McGonagall espérait seulement qu'il avait prévu assez de potion revitalisante afin d'éviter de faire perdre des points à sa maison le lendemain. Heureusement, tous avait l'air en pleine forme et d'excellente humeur, sûrement dû à leur nuit. Être tous un groupe d'animagus avait certains avantage dont celui de pouvoir s'amuser tous ensemble. Elle avait beau le nier mais ses élèves allaient lui manquer l'année prochaine.

La rumeur comme quoi vingt-quatre personnes avaient réussi à devenir des animagus se rependit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'école. Certains étudiants, tel que les serpentards de dernière année méprisaient encore plus les membres du groupe et ne se gênaient pas pour lancer des réflexions telle que « Tu as retrouver ta réelle forme d'animale » ou « attention ! voilà un animal méchant, il va nous mordre », mais la plupart des personnes présentes dans l'école les regardaient avec admiration. Il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un se faire appeler en plein couloir afin de demander à voir sa forme animagi dans les jours qui suivirent. Certains s'en donnaient à cœur joie, comme Lavande, mais d'autre comme Dean, Seamus ou Dennis refusaient automatiquement, ne voulant pas s'exhiber plus que nécessaire.

* * *

À suivre : 2 mai et examen.


	12. 2 mai et examen

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : 2 mai et examen**

Le deux mai était, à la fois, synonyme de joie et de tristesse dans la communauté sorcière. Il fut donc difficile de choisir quoi faire ce jour là, ces deux sentiment étant contradictoire. Beaucoup de personne avait perdu un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille ou amis, il y a exactement un an. Mais depuis ce jour, les sorciers vivaient en paix. Voldemort n'étant plus là pour faire régner la terreur, bien sur il restait les mangemorts mais sans leur maître, ils essayaient de se faire oublier.

Le deux mai était un dimanche cette année, mais tous les commerces seraient restés fermé quand même si ce jour était tombé en semaine. Durant la journée, on put voir plusieurs groupes se promener dans le parc et auprès du lac. Certaines personnes pleuraient dans les bras d'amis, qui essayaient de les réconforter mais qui ne se sentaient pas spécialement mieux. Tous étaient vêtus de noir.

À la fin du repas, la directrice se leva et pût commencer son discours :

" Il y a un an exactement, les plus vieux d'entre vous se souviennent s'être battus contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ils ont vu des amis ou des inconnus s'effondrer et perdre la vie devant leurs yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils se sont protégés comme ils ont pu, eux et leurs proches, parfois même ont contribué à la mort de quelqu'un ou ont tué de leurs propres mains. Les plus jeunes présents l'année passé ont également contribué à notre victoire en se laissant faire lorsque nous leur avons demandé de quitter l'établissement, nous n'avons pas eu à vous protéger. Les habitants de pré au lard, les familles, les aurors nous ont rejoints pour combattre... Voldemort a fini par être tué, des mangemorts ont pû être arrêtés. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons vivre sans grande crainte de subir une attaque durant la journée... Cela nous le pouvons, mais nous ne devons pas oublier la cinquantaine de personnes ayant perdus la vie ce deux mai 1997 lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il y a eu des pertes des deux cotés. Nous devons aussi avoir une pensée pour toutes les personnes décédées; durant les jours, mois et années précédentes, en combattant Voldemort ou assassiné par ses mangemorts, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Nous devons leur rendre hommage... Demain, un livret sera installé dans cette salle, il y aura une page par personne décédée, vous pourrez écrire quelques chose si vous le souhaitez. Une copie de chaque page sera faite et envoyée aux membres encore vivant de leur famille, s'il en reste ".

Les plus vieux des serpentards reniflaient dédaigneusement, alors que le reste de la salle regardait la directrice avec un air de profond recueillement.

Rien d'autre n'était prévu ce soir là, contrairement au lendemain. Si le deux mai était plus consacré aux morts, le trois mai était consacré à la victoire. Les commerces et Poudlard avaient prolongés leur week-end pour ce jour de fête. Tous s'étaient vêtus de blanc, le contraste avec la veille était saisissant. Durant la journée, les élèves défilèrent devant le livret des " morts pour la paix ". Certains ne faisaient que regarder, d'autre écrivaient quelques mots.

Harry essaya de trouver une phrase pour ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Fred, Colin et même Severus Rogue (Sirius et James mirent cinq bonnes minutes à se remettre du choc qu'ils avaient eu de voir Harry vouloir écrire quelques chose à leur ancienne tête de turc, et dix autres lorsqu'ils apprirent l'implication du maître des potions dans la guerre). Il finit par faire simple, il mit un " merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et de m'avoir protégé, je vous aime " à chacun de ses parents. Sirius et Remus eurent le droit chacun à : " Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te connaître longtemps, mais tu as été comme un membre de ma famille durant ce court moment, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait. " Fred et Tonks : " Tu nous manques beaucoup avec tous tes moyens pour nous faire rire. " Colin : " Je t'ai longtemps évité pour ne pas que tu me photographies, mais aujourd'hui, je regrette que tu ne puisses plus jamais prendre de photos. Tu avais encore la vie devant toi. " Dumbledore eu le droit à : " Je ne vous ai jamais compris, vous m'avez caché beaucoup de chose qui ont pû avoir des conséquences néfastes, mais vous avez toujours fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux pour moi, je vous en remercie. Je regrette que vous ne m'ayez pas préparé à votre décès. " Severus : " Vous avez été un professeur détestable avec moi et tous les Gryffondors, mais je dois bien reconnaître que vous étiez plus courageux que je ne le pensais. Vous n'êtes pas un lâche. "

Hermione, Ron et Ginny écrivirent à leurs tours quelques mots aux défunts.

Le soir, ce ne fut pas les élèves avec leur physiques ordinaires qui vinrent prendre leurs repas. En hommage aux morts, toutes les personnes le voulant avait pris l'apparence d'une personne décédée durant une des deux guerres.

Harry s'était donc vu avec une longue barbe et cheveux blancs, des lunettes en demi lune afin de représenter Dumbledore. Ron avait pris l'apparence de George. Ginny avait fait de même pour Nymphadora. Hermione avait surprit tout le monde en ressemblant à Dobby. Les voyageurs du temps avaient été autorisés à jouer leur propre personnages, mais ils devaient utiliser que quelques sorts et garder certains détails de leur fausse apparence. Dans la salle, ils purent repérer un Dennis-Colin assis chez les Gryffondors. À la table opposé, ils virent un Goyle-Crabbe, faillirent s'étouffer de rire devant un Malefoy-Rogue et voulurent tuer une Pansy-Bellatrix. Chacun avait eu le droit de choisir la personne qu'ils souhaitaient, personne n'avait le droit de rigoler des choix de chacun ou de se battre avec quelqu'un. Pansy avait dû faire exprès de choisir la préférée de Voldemort. Heureusement, celui ci n'était pas représenté.

Quelques uns, surtout les plus jeunes n'ayant perdu personnes, gardèrent leur apparences habituelle. Le repas passa rapidement mais tous restèrent plus longtemps dans la grande salle. Ils finirent quand même par aller se coucher, les cours devaient reprendre le lendemain.

(-)

Le mois de juin, avec ses examens, arriva plus vite que les jeunes ne le pensaient. Tous les étudiants devaient réviser afin de réussir leurs examens. Les cinquièmes et septièmes se dépêchaient de finir les programmes, ayant dû faire deux ans du programme en un seul pendant que les huitièmes faisaient tranquillement des révisions. Les septièmes et huitièmes années se préparaient à passer leurs ASPICs alors que les cinquièmes leurs BUSEs. L'Armée Dumbledore servait maintenant aux révisions pratiques. Les élèves se mettaient par petit groupe selon la matière qu'ils souhaitaient réviser. Aucun examen ayant eu lieu l'année précédente, il y avait deux fois plus de candidats qu'habituellement aux ASPICs.

De plus, la directrice était passée dans les classes demander les matières que les élèves souhaitaient passer, ainsi Neville, poussé par sa grand mère, put prendre métamorphose alors qu'il n'avait pas suivi ce cours en sixième et septième année. Pour la pratique, il y arriverait sûrement convenablement par contre il devait rattraper tous les cours de théories des deux ans, il aurait plus de mal. Des candidats libres furent acceptés, ainsi George put venir passer ces examens de métamorphoses, sortilèges et défenses contre les forces du Mal, sous l'ordre de ses parents, soutenu par ses frères et sœur.

Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, James et Lily ainsi que Neville et Hannah étaient toujours en couple.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, le petit groupe décida de faire sa blague d'adieu en touchant toute l'école. Remus et Harry avait trouvé l'idée et tous s'étaient réunis pour la mettre en pratique. Les sorciers facétieux avaient passés toute la nuit à passer d'un dortoir à l'autre afin de trouver toutes les chaussures et leur lancer un sort à retardement, même Hermione avait approuvé l'idée, la jugeant peu dangereuse mais surtout parce qu'elle avait déjà fait et adoré se déplacer en roller, en plus la blague ne dérangerai pas les cours. Lily avait décidé de fermer les yeux après avoir essayé de les convaincre, en vain, de renoncer.

La farce avait été longue à mettre en place à cause du nombre de chaussures importants, mais aussi le fait qu'ils devaient rester sous la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils avaient donc inversé les rôles par groupe de deux toute la nuit afin que tous puissent se reposer un minimum. Le plus dur avait été les dortoirs des filles interdits aux garçons, ceux ci avaient dû utiliser leur balai pour ceux que les filles n'avait pas la charge de faire. Afin que personne ne puisse enlever le sort posé, Hermione et Remus s'étaient associés afin d'inventer un nouveau sort et contre sort. Seul des roulettes apparaissaient en dessous des chaussures.

Ainsi, un mardi matin, toutes les chaussures de la grande salles se retrouvèrent transformées en roller en moins d'une seconde. Même celle des professeurs auquel le sort avait été appliqué dès l'entrée en salle des farceurs. Le bruit des transformations suffirent à mettre en panique toute la grande salle. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, d'autre dont Luna, s'extasiaient devant leurs chaussures et commencèrent à se lever et faire quelques figures. D'autre, après avoir essayé d'enlever en vain le sort fixait haineusement les Gryffondors de huitième années qui arboraient un grand sourire, fier d'eux.

James et Sirius repérèrent un problème en même temps : " Nous avons oublié notre dortoir ! " Dean, Seamus et Neville qui essayaient de sortir discrètement de la salle se mirent à courir en direction de la porte, après le cri. James se leva pour les rattraper mais il se retrouva sur son postérieur vingt secondes plus tard : Lily venait de changer les chaussures du garçon en roller, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sirius, après avoir lui même métamorphosé ses chaussures, pour ne pas prendre le risque de finir comme son ami, l'aida à se relever. Tous les farceurs s'élancèrent gracieusement à la poursuite des trois fugitifs. Les filles ayant donné un cours aux garçons, ils se débrouillaient très bien. Avant de sortir de la salle, ils effectuèrent un petit saut accompagné d'un demi tour. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver les trois fuyards.

Durant ce temps, dans la grande salle, les professeurs essayaient de rétablir le calme. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien avec les chaussures, ils autorisèrent les élèves à se rendre en cours. Beaucoup de chutes se produisirent tout au long du parcours et de nombreux retards furent enregistrés. Ne faisant rien à moitié, les farceurs avaient installé dans le parc un petit parcours, les personnes ayant déjà fait du roller furent très heureux de cette initiative, lorsque après leurs cours ils purent en profiter.

Le soir, malgré le nombre élevé de chute survenu durant la journée, le contre sort n'avait toujours pas été révélé. Étrangement, personne n'avait été puni pour cette blague. Celui ci fut révélé en même temps que le sort le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ainsi les personnes souhaitant retenter l'expérience un jour le pouvaient. Il fut inscrit en lettre clignotante rouge, juste devant la table des professeurs.

(-)

Le jour du premier examen arriva, il s'agissait de métamorphose. Les matinées étaient destinées aux théories et l'après-midi aux pratiques. Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves durent sortir de la grande salle afin d'installer les tables individuelles et le matériel nécessaire au bon déroulement du contrôle.

Hermione et Lily se récitaient leur cours et vérifiaient rapidement l'exactitude d'un renseignement dans leur livre. James et Sirius plaisantaient gaiement, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas ouvert leurs cours et répétaient que ce n'était pas leur réel examen, vu qu'ils devraient le repasser à leur époque. Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny et George rigolaient pour empêcher le stress de trop monter. Luna avait toujours son comportement rêveur. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à dix heures précises. L'épreuve se finissait à midi.

Le petit groupe fut heureux à leur sortie, ils avaient su répondre correctement à la plupart des questions. L'après midi se passa à peu près de la même façon. Les examinateurs, curieux, demandèrent à la plupart des membres de l'Armée Dumbledore de montrer leur forme animagus avant de quitter la salle. La plupart pensaient obtenir un Optimal en cette matière, les exercices qu'ils avaient dû pratiquer lors de leur entraînement avaient un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que les ASPICs.

La plupart de ces étudiants sachant effectuer des sortilèges sans baguettes suite à l'entraînement d'Harry, l'examen du lendemain de sortilège se déroula plutôt bien. Certains membre de l'Armée Dumbledore se permirent même d'effectuer les démonstrations demandées sans utiliser leur baguettes alors que leur examinateur leur permettait l'utilisation des baguettes en sortilèges informulés.

L'examen de potion fut un peu plus compliqué, mais ils devaient réaliser une potion énergisante amélioré. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, James et Lily en ayant réalisée tout au long de l'année réussirent à la perfection leurs examens pratiques sous les yeux de l'examinateur. Malefoy était le seul avec eux à l'avoir réussi aussi bien.

Les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore réussirent haut la main l'examen de défense contre les forces du Mal. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient un niveau équivalent à certains apprentis aurors, Fleur ayant adapté ses cours au niveau des élèves.

Lily et Hermione réussirent leur examen d'histoire de la magie et d'arithmancie. Celui de botanique se déroula bien grâce aux conseils que Neville leur avait fournit durant leurs révisions. De même que celui d'astronomie.

Il fallait attendre une semaine avant l'obtention des résultats des ASPICs. Les cours continuaient mais vu que les programmes étaient terminés, les professeurs laissaient leurs élèves faire ce qu'ils voulaient ou proposaient des exercices pour s'avancer dans leurs études supérieurs.

Le jour tant attendu des résultats arriva enfin avec tout le stress accompagnateur. Les élèves trépignaient d'impatience et se dépêchèrent même, de finir de manger, afin de se rendre au lieu d'affichage alors que les résultats seraient affichés seulement à treize heures précises. Ce fut sans surprise qu'Hermione et Lily finirent ex-æquo première avec uniquement des mentions optimals. Harry, James et Sirius les suivait de peu, ils avait obtenu un effort exceptionnel en théorie de potion pour le premier et en botanique pour les deux derniers. Ron, Ginny, Remus et Drago Malefoy étaient tous en sixième position avec deux efforts exceptionnels chacun. Les deux premiers en théorie potion, le troisième en astronomie, en plus de la botanique comme les Weasley. Le dernier avait eu un problème en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore, ayant tous obtenu un optimal dans toutes leur pratiques de défense, sortilège et métamorphose, sans exceptions suivaient dans le classement.

George avait obtenu ses trois optimals en pratique, il doutait qu'ils lui servent un jour vu que sa boutique tournait à plein régime et qu'il devait bientôt embaucher un nouvel employé, il avait proposé la place à Ron qui avait accepté avec entrain de travailler avec son frère. Fred était toujours beaucoup trop présent dans l'esprit de George lorsqu'il était à la boutique, il espérait aider un peu plus son frère en acceptant le poste.

Les serpentards étaient mécontents de presque tous se voir en fin de liste, derrière les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Tous les élèves s'étant présentés aux examens avaient validé leur diplôme, même Goyle qui était bon dernier.

Une grande fête fut organisée durant l'après-midi dans la salle sur demande, par et pour, les nouveaux diplômés de Gryffondor, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles.

Le soir venu, Minerva McGonagall félicita les nouveaux diplômés, avoua qu'elle était très fière d'eux et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à de si bon résultat et finit par leur souhaiter une bonne continuation dans leur vie professionnelle et privée.

Une fois ce discours terminé, tous les membres de l'Armée Dumbledore présents se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Les galions venaient de chauffer, le signal était donné. Ils se tournèrent vers leur directrice, encore debout, surprise de l'attitude de ses élèves. Ceux ci ne s'en formulèrent pas, ils avaient prévu de faire ça l'après-midi lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous réuni. Ils entamèrent d'une même voix :

" Il y a trois ans, l'armée Dumbledore fut créé.  
Opposition à Ombrage et apprentissage  
de la défense furent programmés.  
Durant un an, par la suite, elle se reposa.

Pour revenir plus forte,  
afin de lutter contre Voldemort et  
le régime alors mis en place.  
Le deux mai, l'AD se battit pour la liberté,  
elle y perdit Fred Weasley et Colin Crivey.

La paix revenu, l'AD n'a pu lieu d'exister.  
Mais à la rentrée, elle se reconstitua,  
afin d'aider les plus faibles  
dans toutes les matières.  
Nous devenons animagus,  
sans que vous ne vous en doutiez.

Aujourd'hui, l'AD se dissout,  
nous remercions l'AD, sans qui nous n'aurions  
pas eu de si bon résultat aux examens  
Hermione, sans qui elle n'aurait jamais existé.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna,  
pour l'avoir fait vivre ou reconstituer.

Tous les membres, pour avoir participé,  
et sans oubliez, Minerva McGonagall  
de nous avoir aidé à nous déclarer et,  
nous avoir soutenu dans notre apprentissage.

Aujourd'hui, l'AD se dissout,  
mais les moments de complicités,  
notre apprentissage en défense,  
notre forme animagi  
resterons à jamais,  
gravé dans nos mémoire.

La fin de notre alliance est arrivée,  
notre amitié, elle, durera à jamais,  
car c'est dans nos mémoires et nos cœurs  
qu'elle a su s'imprégner.

ARMEE DUMBLEDORE UN JOUR  
ARMEE DUMBLEDORE TOUJOURS. "

En même temps qu'ils prononcèrent la dernière phrase, ils l'écrivirent en lettre fluorescente au dessus des tables. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de trois tables et des sifflements de la dernière.

Les septièmes et huitièmes années mirent beaucoup de temps à se coucher, c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient au château.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le Poudlard express pour la dernière fois avant de commencer une nouvelle vie. Certains allaient faire des études, d'autre ouvrir des commerces. Tous étaient séparés, Poudlard était terminé.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Remus et Sirius allaient vivre ensemble au douze square Grimmaurd quelques temps. Harry allait passer son concours pour devenir auror. Ginny devait faire croire qu'elle allait accoucher. Ron allait commencer à travailler à la boutique de George. Hermione allait essayer de se trouver un travail au ministère. Lily devant accoucher dans un peu plus d'un mois, le petit groupe avait prévu de passer trois semaines en vacance à la plage. Ils comptaient profiter des dernières semaines de présence des voyageurs du temps au maximum. Neville allait suivre des cours de botanique afin de passer un doctorat. Luna avait prévu un voyage autour du monde afin de trouver un Ronflak cornu.

* * *

À suivre : Vacance, accouchement et cérémonie.


	13. Vacance, accouchement et cérémonie

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Merci a dedee-06 et Luciole pour leur review.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vacance, accouchement et cérémonie**

La pleine lune étant le vingt huit juin et le vingt huit juillet, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius et Remus avaient prévu de partir en vacance du quatre au vingt quatre juillet. Ils avaient proposé à Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, George et les parents d'Hermione de les accompagner mais seul Andromeda avait accepté. Molly et Arthur avaient néanmoins promis de se libérer une semaine.

Harry avait tenu à s'éloigner du monde magique, il voulait profiter des dernières semaines avec ses parents sans être défiguré sans cesse lorsqu'il faisait un pas dans la rue. James, Sirius, Ron et Ginny avaient longuement protesté, ils n'avaient jamais quitté le monde sorcier et ne connaissaient rien aux moldus. Lily avait toujours rêvé d'aller en France, Hermione avait donc dégoté un joli camping situait prés d'une plage du nord du pays. Ils y avaient réservé un mobile home douze places, la plupart ayant refusés de dormir dans une tente non sorcière.

Le petit groupe avait dû faire les boutiques, Ginny et Ron ne possédant pas assez de vêtements moldus, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Andromeda n'en possédant pas du tout. Il avait aussi fallu prévoir le matériel nécessaire aux activités de plage qu'ils avaient envisagé.

Comme depuis qu'il était arrivé en 1998, Remus ne s'infligea que peu de blessure lors de la pleine lune où les animagus sauf Lily, vu son état de femme enceinte, étaient retournés dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. C'est épuisés, mais heureux, qu'ils allèrent se coucher à l'aube.

(-)

Le matin du quatre juillet arriva. Celui ci s'accompagna des derniers préparatifs du voyage. Molly et Arthur étaient présents pour un dernier au revoir à leurs enfants. Ils avaient prévu de les rejoindre pour la dernière semaine, du dix huit au vingt quatre juillet. Ils avaient dû créer un stock de potion de traduction impressionnant, afin de pouvoir comprendre ce que leur diront les personnes qu'ils croiseront. George s'occupait de tous les animaux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall étaient venues la veille faire leurs dernières recommandations, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient toujours transplaner devant Poudlard, et venir les voir au moindre problème. Surtout que Lily devait accoucher dans les deux semaines suivant leur retour.

À quatorze heures, après avoir rétréci leurs bagages et s'être habillés convenablement comme des moldus, ils prirent le portoloin qui leur était réservé. Le ministre leur avait accordé l'autorisation, ils pouvaient en avoir un aussi pour le retour. Peu de monde savait l'endroit exact où ils se rendaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être sans cesse dérangé par des journalistes ou des fans. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle déserte où, malgré l'heure, il faisait presque noir.

Teddy était très curieux, surtout qu'il n'était plus tombé depuis deux semaines, lorsqu'il marchait. Il en profitait donc pour explorer tous les coins interdits, et poser beaucoup de questions. Harry, Ginny et Andromeda sortirent de la ruelle afin d'aller chercher le mini bus qu'ils avaient réservé, afin de ne laisser aucun soupçon aux moldus. Harry s'était créé un faux permis de conduire grâce à la magie et était chargé de la conduite aidé par un sortilège. Une fois le véhicule en leur possession, ils allèrent chercher les autres qui les attendaient joyeusement au fond de la ruelle afin que personne ne puisse les voir charger leur nouvel engin.

Étant dans le monde moldu, Ginny n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être enceinte, ce qui pouvait l'handicaper dans ses actions. Son ventre avait donc retrouvé sa taille d'origine, contrairement à Lily qui avait des mouvements très limités.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le camping. Ils durent passer sous une arcade afin d'accéder à l'entrée. On les emmena ensuite à leur location, situé près de la réception. Il s'agissait d'un mobile home avec six chambres doubles, une cuisine, deux douches et un toilette, le tout répartit sur deux étages. Ils apprirent que c'était le plus grand de tout le camping. En haut, deux chambres étaient disposées de chaque coté de l'escalier et d'un WC. Elles avaient une surface de seize mètres carrés et étaient jaune, rouge, bleu ou verte (cette dernière devint mauve suite à un sortilège, personne ne voulant dormir dans quelque chose à la couleur de serpentard). Elles étaient dotées d'une armoire et d'un lit. En bas, deux chambres marron clair et turquoise donnaient sur une grande cuisine muni d'un réfrigérateur, un évier, quatre placards le long d'un mur alors qu'un long canapé en U s'étendait de l'autre coté de la pièce, autour d'une table où était disposée tous les ustensiles nécessaire à la préparation des repas. Deux douches et un toilette étaient sur la droite. Dehors, ils disposaient d'une terrasse munie d'une table et d'un séchoir à linge.

Une fois les valises déchargeaient manuellement et une nouvelle décoration mise en place, ils décidèrent de faire le tour du camping. Ils s'aperçurent qu'il était plus grand qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. Il était divisé en quatre parties : une pour les mobile homes, une autre pour les tentes, une pour les campings-car et enfin une dernière constituée de la réception, une piscine intérieur, un parcours de golf, une aire de jeu pour enfant et un bar restaurant. De nombreux arbres étaient dispersés un peu partout sur toute la propriété. Ils pouvaient accéder à une plage par un petit chemin situé au fond du camping.

Après s'être un peu reposés, ils allèrent au pot de bienvenue organisé par le camping. Ron et Sirius râlèrent pour la forme de se retrouver entouré de moldu, James n'en pensait pas moins mais n'osait rien dire de peur de sa petite amie qui pouvait s'énerver très rapidement à cause de sa grossesse. Ils finirent par se calmer un peu en profitant des boissons non sorcière offertes.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent faire un tour sur la plage où ils s'allongèrent pour profiter de la mer, ils mangèrent sur place. Ils firent aussi quelques parties de beach volley et de tennis. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps dans l'eau à nager, ou à se lancer de l'eau. Ils s'étaient munis de leur nouveau porte baguette invisible à l'œil des moldus s'enroulant autour de la jambe.

Le soir, ils découvrirent le loto. Ils ne gagnèrent aucun lot, mais passèrent néanmoins une bonne soirée.

James et Lily, Ron et Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Sirius et Remus occupaient les chambres du haut, Andromeda en avait une en bas, de même que Teddy, lorsque Arthur et Molly arriveront, Teddy dormira avec sa grand mère pendant que le couple prendra la chambre de l'enfant.

Le lundi, Ginny avait insisté pour aller voir une représentation équestre. Trois chevaux enchaînaient des positions aux différentes allures en spirale, serpentine, huit ou en ligne droite. Ils changeaient de pied, s'asseyaient, se coucher, ruer. Ensuite, une cavalière effectua de nombreuses figures de voltiges, ils eurent bien peur mais se rendirent vite compte qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Durant le reste de la semaine, ils allèrent beaucoup à la plage ou visiter quelques lieux de la région. Lily se reposait beaucoup, elle se fatiguait rapidement. Ils gouttèrent aussi une flamiche, le goût fort du maroilles était diminué grâce à la tarte. Ils mangèrent également des frites moules, une fois.

Le soir, ils allaient aux activités proposés par le camping. Un soir alors qu'un chanteur était venu, James et Sirius lancèrent une bombabouse en disant que le spectacle n'était pas terrible sous le regard noir d'Hermione et de Lily. La salle dut être évacuée, aucun moldu ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils utilisaient la magie pour tous les actes de la vie quotidienne mais faisaient bien attention à ce que personne ne les voit. Ils profitaient de la piscine du camping pour apprendre à Teddy à nager, un sort avait été placé en plus des brassards afin qu'il ne coule pas. Quelqu'un restait toujours avec lui, il était heureux de barboter ainsi. Il fallait faire attention à son pouvoir de métamorphomage, les adultes lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il change de physique mais l'enfant était trop jeune pour comprendre, ainsi les adultes avaient dû lancer un sort d'oubliette à trois moldus l'ayant vu modifier sa couleur de cheveux.

Arthur et Molly arrivèrent le vendredi soir en transplant, accompagnés de Ron et Ginny qui les avaient guidés. Ce soir là, un comique était venu présenter son spectacle. Le petit groupe jugea sa présentation peu terrible. À un moment, Sirius fit sortir Ron de la salle sous les yeux suspicieux, curieux ou amusés des autres. Cinq minutes plus tard, un gros chien noir et un jack russell terrier entrèrent dans la pièce et foncèrent droit sur le comique en aboyant. Celui ci monta sur la table la plus proche sous les rires de la plupart des spectateurs qui ne s'étaient pas enfuit. Teddy tapait dans ses mains en disant 'atmol. Arthur, Molly, Remus et Andromeda arboraient un fin sourire en plus d'un air désespéré, par contre Hermione et Lily lançaient des regards noirs aux chiens qui ne s'en occupaient guère. Ceux ci grognaient en montrant leurs crocs lorsque quelqu'un s'approchaient d'eux. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que le comique était toujours sur la table, plus terrorisé que jamais, les deux chiens sortirent de la salle après un dernier aboiement et s'être couchés devant leur public en signe de au revoir. Voyant cela, le présentateur se dépêcha de retourner dans sa loge en courant. Jugeant que le spectacle était fini, les derniers membres du public rejoignirent leur location. Ron et Sirius attendaient patiemment, installés dans le fauteuil, Hermione et Lily leurs jetèrent un regard noir avant de s'enfermer dans leurs chambres pendant qu'Harry et James félicitaient leurs amis. À l'heure du coucher, Lily et Hermione ne voulurent pas laisser entrer James et Ron. Ceux ci durent dormir dans les fauteuils de la cuisine, qu'ils avaient transformés en lit grâce à la magie.

Molly et Arthur s'habituèrent vite au rythme des vacances et bientôt le vendredi soir arriva. Devant rendre les clés du mobile home à dix heures le lendemain, les adultes avaient obligé les plus jeunes à commencer à ranger leur affaire, cette corvée fut vite résolue avec la magie. Une fois cela fait, ils purent profiter de leur dernière soirée. Le thème indiquait : soirée magie. Les sorciers n'ayant pas été élevé par des moldus essayaient d'imaginer comment ils pouvaient faire de la magie. La salle était bondée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le premier numéro consistait à faire sortir une colombe d'un chapeau, au lieu de cette oiseau, ce fut de la fumée blanche qui sortit de la coiffe. James ayant jugé cela trop simple. Le magicien fit comme ci cela était normal et sortit des cartes de sa poche. Il demanda à une personne de l'assemblée de piocher une carte sans lui montrer et de la replacer dans le paquet, à ce moment là, grâce à Harry, toutes les cartes se retrouvèrent sur le sol, Harry connaissant le tour. Le mage n'arriva pas à retrouver la bonne carte. Il passa donc au tour suivant, en demandant un billet dans la salle, il le plia et le fit disparaître, mais celui ci réapparut dans la main du spectateur au lieu de celle du magicien. Ron considérait l'argent comme sacré. Le magicien bégayait, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait ce soir là. Il s'essuyait régulièrement le front avec sa paume de main droite.

Le petit groupe s'amusait à mettre les nerfs du magicien à rude épreuve depuis plus de deux heures lorsque le dernier numéro fut annoncé. Même Arthur et Andromeda s'étaient joint au jeune. Molly n'avait pas participé mais ne disait rien, laissant les autres s'amuser, par contre Hermione montrait pleinement son mécontentement. Étrangement Lily n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée, plus blanche que jamais avec ses mains sur son ventre. Tous s'étaient inquiétés de son état mais elle avait répondu que ça aller, qu'elle était juste fatiguée mais ne voulait pas rentrer se coucher.

La collègue du magicien entra dans une longue boite couchée. Il s'agissait d'un numéro de découpe. Une scie fut placée, les deux parties du corps éloignaient l'une de l'autre afin de les montrer au public pour ensuite être recollées l'une à l'autre. La femme sortit de la boite. Sirius jeta, à ce moment là, un sortilège d'illusion, le public voyait le morceau supérieur flotter dix centimètres au dessus de l'inférieur. En voyant cela, le magicien et son assistante s'évanouirent, l'assistance poussa des cris horrifiés, certains sortirent même en courant de la salle avec une main devant la bouche prêt à rendre leurs repas. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lily poussa un grand cri de douleur, les larmes au yeux en se tenant plus que jamais le ventre. James se tourna, en même temps que tout le monde présent, vers sa petite amie, Sirius arrêta le sortilège en lui disant que c'était juste une illusion. Molly fut la première à remarquer l'état d'humidité des vêtements inférieurs de la jeune fille pendant que celle ci disait qu'elle allait bien, que c'était passé. Personne ne comprit, au début, lorsque Molly dit qu'elle allait accoucher. Lily disait qu'elle en avait encore pour deux semaines, mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle avait perdu les eaux et qu'une nouvelle contraction arriva. La femme évalua l'espace à quinze minutes, Lily finit par avouer qu'elle avait des douleurs dans le bas du ventre depuis le matin et qu'elles s'étaient intensifiées depuis le début de soirée.

Ils profitèrent du moment suivant la contraction pour aller jusqu'au mobile home en aidant la jeune femme. Sirius avait été désigné pour trouver Pomfresh et était parti en courant afin de pouvoir transplaner. Il arriva juste devant la cabane hurlante. Se doutant qu'à vingt trois heures, Hagrid l'entende rapidement, il emprunta le passage secret. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et défonça presque la porte ouverte. Lorsque la femme surprise que quelqu'un veuille la voir à une heure pareille, surtout pendant les vacances, lui ouvrit en robe de chambre et vit le garçon. Il ne fallut pas plus qu'un « Lily accouche » prononçait à bout de souffle pour qu'elle se retourne, dise à un tableau de prévenir la directrice, lancer un sort à ses vêtements afin d'avoir sa tenue de travail sur elle et attraper une petite sacoche, prête sur le côté. Ensuite, ils regagnèrent ensemble Pré au lard, en empruntant des passages que l'infirmière n'était pas sur de connaître afin de transplaner directement dans le mobile home grâce à Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous était dans la chambre d'Andromeda au rez de chaussé. Lily dans le lit et James lui tenant la main. L'infirmière les fit tous sortirent sauf James et Molly qui allaient l'assister. Les autres regagnèrent la cuisine. Un sortilège de silence avait été mis en place sur la chambre, en même temps que les rideaux avaient été fermés. Les contractions étaient espacés de dix minutes maintenant.

Il fallut expliquer à Teddy que Lily allait avoir un bébé, épuisé, il alla se coucher dans la chambre voisine.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était encore trop tôt pour que le travail ait avancé. Ron décida de partir prévenir George, il avait bien insisté pour être présent lorsque l'accouchement aurait lieu. Il transplana donc chez lui, et eut la surprise de découvrir dans le salon en compagnie de George et Angelina, Minerva McGonagall, Bill et Fleur, tous bien éveillés, lui qui s'attendaient à devoir sortir du lit son frère. Il dut se dépêcher de dire que l'enfant n'était pas encore né pour ne pas se faire harceler. McGonagall avoua qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Kingsley, le ministre, et qu'il arrivait à minuit devant chez George.

Un à un, Ron fit transplaner les personnes présentes dans la cuisine du mobile home. Le plus drôle fut lorsque, avec George, il atterrit en plein sur les genoux d'Harry et que celui ci se mit à hurler avant que tous se mettent à rire. Avec eux, ils avaient prévu un grand stock de bière au beurre pour passer le temps. Il fut très gêné de devoir transplaner avec son ancienne directrice. Celle ci alla chercher le ministre à minuit afin de l'emmener aussi au mobile home. Il était chargé, qu'une fois la naissance effectuée, d'échanger l'acte de naissance au ministère avec un autre afin que les parents soit Harry et Ginny et non pas James et Lily, afin d'éviter les questions. Molly venait régulièrement les tenir au courant de l'évolution, mais le travail avançait lentement.

À 5h07, James sortit crier : " C'est une fille," avant de retourner auprès de Lily. Tous allèrent donc dans la petite chambre qui dut être agrandie afin que tous puissent entrer. La fatigue, dut à leur manque de repos, se voyait sur tous les traits mais encore plus sur ceux de la jeune maman qui paraissaient exténuée, mais le bonheur était autant visible que la fatigue.

" Comment vous l'avez appelée ? Questionna Hermione toute émerveillée.

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlés, tu as une idée ? Demanda la mère au père de l'enfant.

- En faite, vu que c'est grâce à une fée que nous sommes ici et qu'elle est née, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait lui donner son nom.

- Ariane, oui ça sonne bien, répondit la femme.

- Ariane Lily Potter. " Tous furent enchanté du nom donnait au nouveau né. Ron fut désigné comme parrain. Lily s'endormit peu après avoir donné le premier repas à son enfant.

L'infirmière avait fait tous les tests et le bébé était en parfaite santé avec une taille de quarante huit centimètres pour un poids de trois kilogrammes deux cents. Elle ne possédait pas encore de cheveux mais on voyait parfaitement ses yeux verts émeraude héritait de sa mère, identique à ceux de son frère. Son visage était composé de traits fins. Elle était un magnifique bébé et serait sûrement une belle femme plus tard. L'enfant put dormir à coté de sa mère dans un berceau créait par magie.

Vers six heures, les visiteurs regagnèrent leur domicile pendant que les autres regagnaient leur lit jusqu'à neuf heures où ils devraient faire le ménage, ils comptaient lancer des sortilèges, et charger leur voiture avant de la rendre puis transplaner chez eux. Le portoloin n'était plus nécessaire, vu que la grossesse de Lily était la principale raison de l'utilisation de ce moyen de transport.

Teddy fut heureux de voir le nouvel être vivant à son réveil, même s'il le trouvait trop petit et disait qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec lui tout de suite. Aussitôt rentré et Ariane nourrit, les habitants du douze square Grimmaurd retournèrent se coucher. La petite dormait dans la chambre de ses parents.

Les jours suivant furent rythmés la vie du nouveau né entre ses repas, ses siestes et les préparatifs des mariages de Harry et Ginny et de Ron et Hermione. Ces deux couples avaient voulu s'unir avant le départ des voyageurs du temps. Ils avaient choisit la date du huit août et s'uniraient le même jour.

Andromeda fut chargée de garder le nourrisson le soir du vingt huit. Lily avait décidé d'accompagner Remus lors de la pleine lune où tout le monde se retrouva à Poudlard.

Les journalistes avaient été averti de la naissance d'Ariane Lily Potter. Tous les sorciers connaissaient donc la nouvelle, mais peu savaient l'identité des vrais parents, celle ci avait été bien protégée, et tous croyait qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant d'Harry et Ginny.

Le premier août, Harry passa son concours d'accès à la formation d'auror, il pensa s'être assez bien débrouillé mais les résultats étaient connu le dix sept août. Il avait dû expliquer ses motivations et répondre aux questions de trois examinateurs.

(-)

Le huit Août à dix heures, Harry transplana en compagnie de Ron devant une petit tente sorcière situait dans une grande pleine non loin du terrier. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en smoking noir avec cravate et chemise blanche. Tous les membres de l'ordre du phœnix et de l'armée Dumbledore, tous les professeurs sauf Malefoy ainsi que la famille Granger étaient assises dans deux rangées de six chaises. Au premier rang étaient placés monsieur et madame Weasley, Muriel, Angelina, George, Charlie, Audrey, Percy, Bill, Fleur, monsieur et madame Granger. Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Andromeda et Teddy se situaient derrière eux.

Ils avaient voulu une petite cérémonie afin de ne pas alerter les journalistes. Néanmoins le père de Luna et Lavande, nouvellement employé à la gazette du sorcier, pouvait écrire un article pour leur journal, mais l'information était connue que le neuf août, y comprit pour le directeur de la gazette.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent tous les deux aux places qui leur étaient attribuées devant l'autel et Kingsley qui était chargé de marier les deux couples.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, ils durent se retourner pour voir entrer Ginny et Hermione dans la tente, toutes deux vêtues d'une robe blanche ample avec quelques plis et une longue traînée de quatre mètres. Un voile recouvrait leurs visages. Leurs cheveux étaient réunis dans une grosse tresse munie de quelques fleurs blanches. Elle avancèrent sous l'œil de l'assemblée. Muriel disant que Ginny aurait dû lui emprunter son diadème.

Shacklebolt commença un long discours sur les engagements du mariage.

Ensuite, Teddy fut poussé par Andromeda dans l'allée avec une boite dans chacune de ses mains. Il s'avança tout fier vers les couples. Harry et Ginny venait d'accepter d'être mari et femme. Ils passèrent les alliances que le garçon venait d'amener. Ron et Hermione firent de même quelques minutes plus tard. Madame Weasley, Madame Granger et Lily versèrent quelques larmes.

Durant toute l'après midi, les invités purent se rassasier au buffet en nourriture et boissons. Tous vinrent féliciter les mariés. Les parents étaient très fiers de leurs enfants. Tous discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à dix neuf heures où les convives commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Le père de Luna et Lavande en profitèrent pour interroger les jeunes mariés pour leurs articles. Monsieur Lovegood avoua en s'excusant que l'article devait attendre le numéro suivant pour lui, car il venait de trouver des traces d'une créature mythologique.

Comme prévu, le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier titrait :

" Nos héros se marient :

Mariage de Harry Potter avec Ginerva Weasley

et de Ron Weasley avec Hermione Granger."

En dessous figurait une grande photo de la tente avec, en premier plan, les deux couples. Ils avaient accepté de poser spécialement pour le journal. En page six, Lavande avait retranscrit le déroulement de la cérémonie.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Harry reçut une lettre de Lavande le remerciant d'avoir accepté qu'elle écrive l'article et d'avoir confirmé leur mariage lorsque sa directrice l'avait appelé afin de vérifier l'information. Elle avait eu une promotion, elle n'était plus simplement limitée aux articles de mode qu'elle écrivait auparavant. Elle disait aussi que Rita Skeeter était verte de rage de ne pas avoir participé à l'événement lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir.

* * *

À suivre : Départ, le dernier chapitre.


	14. Epilogue

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Les jours défilaient de plus en plus vite pour les habitants du douze square Grimmaurd. Harry était accepté à l'école d'auror, et sa rentrée était prévu le six septembre.

Le vingt sept août arriva, le soir, tous les amis au courant de la véritable identité des voyageurs du temps se réunirent au square afin d'effectuer leur adieu. James, Lily et Remus avaient écrit chacun une lettre pour leur enfant respectif, qu'Harry aurait la charge de donner aux destinataires lorsqu'ils seront en âge de comprendre.

À minuit, il restait dans le salon en compagnie des voyageurs du temps, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Andromeda et Minerva. Étant donné qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, la dernière les avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom. Tous les autres étaient repartis au cours de la soirée, se sentant de trop dans ce moment d'adieu.

Teddy était monté se coucher. Remus lui avait expliqué auparavant que le lendemain, il retournerai à son époque et qu'il ne pourrait plus le revoir mais qu'il ne devait pas oublier que même si il n'est pas là qu'il l'aimerai toujours. Le garçon avait pleuré, mais il avait finit par s'endormir une dernière fois dans les bras de son père.

Ils commencèrent à raconter des souvenirs de l'année écoulée, en feuilletant l'album photo qu'ils avaient créé spécialement pour l'occasion.

Minerva McGonagall avoua devant toutes les personnes présentes que les huit élèves avaient été ses préférés. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire à l'époque et les favoriser à cause de son poste de professeur et directrice, elle se devait d'être impartial. Elle s'était souvent retenue de rire lors des blagues, même lorsqu'elle était visée personnellement. Andromeda déclara qu'elle était très fière de son cousin, il était mort dignement, elle regrettait d'avoir douté de lui lors de la mort des Potter. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouté les préjugés sur les loups garous lors du début de la relation de Remus avec sa fille. Elle était très fière d'eux. Sirius et Remus lui répondirent qu'ils étaient fiers d'elle et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

James et Lily dirent qu'ils était heureux du fils qu'ils avaient, et regrettaient de devoir le laisser se charger de leur fille. Ils n'ont pas réalisés qu'ils étaient dans le futur et qu'Harry était leur enfant. Ils s'étaient plus comportés comme amis que parents, mais le garçon ne leur en teint pas rigueur, lui avait eu du mal à croire que les personnes qu'il avait devant lui était James et Lily Potter, mort alors qu'il avait quinze mois pour le protéger. Harry avait accepté Ariane, pour lui c'était logique, il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, il était ému par ses parents.

Ils avaient tous passé une nuit blanche.

D'après leur heure d'arrivée, ils devaient disparaître à neuf heures, ainsi ils furent endormis grâce à une potion à 8h45 et subirent un sort bloquant les souvenirs de leur voyage dans le temps. Ils avaient jugés moins dangereux ce sortilège à celui d'oubliette où les risques de lésions du cerveau étaient important lorsqu'il était utilisé pour une grande période, seul la personne l'ayant lancé pouvait l'enlever. Harry avait été désigné pour cette tache. Vu qu'ils sont décédés, Harry ne pouvait plus leur rendre la mémoire.

À 8h30, ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard, où ils étaient apparu trois cent soixante cinq jours plus tôt. Les lentilles et teintures de cheveux furent enlevés afin qu'ils retrouvent leur apparence habituelle. Après une dernière embrassade, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily burent la potion permettant trente minutes de sommeil, les larmes aux yeux. Il plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée aussitôt. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient couchés, pour la boire, sur un matelas que la directrice avait fait apparaître. Harry bloqua les souvenirs de l'année écoulée des voyageurs un à un, il avait insisté pour le faire.

À 8h58, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se volatilisèrent en moins d'une seconde en même temps. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, McGonagall et Andromeda rentrèrent se coucher la mine sombre, mais personne ne trouva le sommeil. Molly gardait Ariane et Teddy pour la journée.

Les voyageurs temporels étaient rentrés à leur époque. Ils ne pourront plus jamais les revoir, mais il n'oublieront jamais l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Revoir ces personnes avait permis de faire définitivement leur deuil, en plus d'apprendre à mieux les connaître. Avant de partir, ils leur avaient fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit : Ariane, tous s'était promis de la protéger et de lui parler de ses parents dès qu'elle sera en âge de comprendre.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà cette histoire touche à sa fin.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivi ainsi que celle qui l'ont reviewvé.

Il existe une séquelle à cette fic : "Excursion dans le passé". Elle est entiérement publiée. Elle se déroule quinze ans après cette scène d'adieu. Ariane, Teddy et Harry sont envoyés en 1977, dernière année des maraudeurs.


End file.
